Wife of a Kingpin
by redrizen2hell
Summary: AU She is sweet 16 with a death sentence. When Kagome's family is threatened she must take a walk down the aisle and end what was her life. Will Inuyasha be her hero or her enemy?IK,MS,SR
1. Sweet Sixteen

What can I say? I was in the mood I suppose... -lifts taco bell paper cup in a toast to fanfiction- here here -takes a sip of her cherry coke- now where should I begin oh yes…this story is very personal to me and I hope you like it enough to review it. I tried to make it as interesting as possible…-hears tapping on office window- OH…oh no worries only my writers block trying to get in –breaths deeply and wags a finger at the naughty WB- how rude might I say that you would even consider disrupting me!

Disclaimer----hehehe I don't own any of the characters in this story…so don't bother asking me for their autographs…-lets eyelids close- I think I am rather tired so I am going to go give head to my pillow and go to sleep Tata for now chow

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom why are you doing this?"

"Well, honey, its just that, well, I can't handle it anymore. You do  
understand right Kagome?"

"No, mom I don't. I mean its not like you have to do much anyway! God mom  
your only home half of the time and that's when we are sleeping. You don't  
have to go mom I can take care of you!"

"No, no you can't. You never could. If you want to help me then you will  
let me leave and you will take good care of yourself. Good bye Kagome."

With that the women left her only daughter. She left her helpless, alone,  
and cold. Not so much as a glance back, Mrs. Higurashi entered the black  
Lincoln only to return six years later...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Present Time: September 18, 2004  
Rio Lindo Boarding Academy  
Girls Dorm  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome are you ever going to move?" Sango, Kagome's best friend and  
neighbor asked bluntly. Knowing her friend to take an hour or so just to  
move her checker piece she urged more firmly.

"I am debating! Do you mind, Sango? Should I move this one?" She points her  
pale finger to the red piece lying temptingly close to her opponents. "I  
could either jump your black man and get kinged or I could simply move  
another piece until you are forced to move this little guy." She states  
while indicating to yet another of Sango's men. "If I did wait it would  
prove worth while. Of course I never have been one for patience so...King  
me!"

Sighing loudly Sango does as is requested and reached for second helpings  
on her friends chocolate birthday cake. While lifting the fork she notices  
her friend's eyes cloud and water, but by the time the rich food touched  
her lips Kagome's eyes were once again clear and dry. After checking one  
last time, Sango chewed the rich chocolate mouth full and anticipated the  
glass of milk she would later receive from the cafeteria.

"Happy birthday Kagome. I know I have already said that like a thousand  
time, but I am just trying to make up for-"

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine. I mean at least I got to talk to my  
brother right?" Kagome said in a rush not wanting Sango to finish what she  
was saying. She knew that her sixteenth birthday had been forgotten. She  
didn't her best friend to remind her every few seconds. The truth was  
Kagome preferred it this way. When nobody remembered her it made it easier  
to live without all of them. She knew it was wrong to think of it like  
that, but she couldn't help it. It was her wall, her protection from being  
hurt again.

"If you say so shrimp but if you ask me I think that you shouldn't just  
pretend like its nothing. Crap Kag! They all forgot! No visitors, no cards,  
I mean they didn't even bloody call you! Doesn't that bother you at all?"

"No I am totally okay with it!" Kagome didn't mean to be so harsh and  
sarcastic to Sango. She knew she was only trying to help, but that didn't  
take away from the fact that Kagome was upset. "I need to be alone for now  
okay Sango? I'm not mad or anything, I just need to be mad right now and I  
don't want to be mad with you around."

"Yeah Kags. No problem. I'm sorry for losing it there. You know how I can  
get. Just do me a favor, will you? Don't stay mad for too long, okay? Its  
not good for you." Sango hugged Kagome and left the room.

As soon as the door shut Kagome stood, walked over to her stereo, and  
turned it on. Luckily her favorite cd was in and she began swaying to the  
beat of Bad Religion. Tossing her ebony hair back she let loose. Relaxing  
to each note from the percussion she slowly let her body unwind. Falling  
with a thump on the ground she finally let her tears fall. Painfully she  
thought of all the reasons why there was no point in living. Letting her  
mind go over all of the memories that haunted her at night. Kagome was a  
lost case. She knew it, all four sets of her parents knew it, and worst of  
all, they all accepted it.

Today Kagome Higurashi turned sixteen and nothing would change that, but  
everything else in her life had changed. Not only was she staying in a  
boarding school, but during breaks she was living in a foster home, and if  
she wasn't there she was tolerating her self-absorbed birth father. It  
wasn't very often that Kagome let herself complain or feel sorry for  
herself, but today was her day. It was her birthday and it was supposed to  
be the one-day out of the whole year that was just hers. Yet on this  
special day she was more forgotten and more alone then usual.  
It had been six years since she had spoken to her mother, and even  
considering that Kagome's love still hadn't faltered. As long as she knew  
that her mom was all right, that her brother was being taken care of, and  
that her family was safe she could live. Kagome acknowledged the fact that  
she was different. Not only when it came to the way she thought and acted,  
but also to her life setting. With eight parents and eleven siblings she  
stood out no matter what.

The only pleasure she had when it came to having  
a complicated family was when she was able to explain everything and  
witness the look of confusion on the person's face. It wasn't everyday that  
she tried to tell someone why she didn't live with her or him, or why she  
had his last name and not his. It was just something that someone would  
have to become accustom to and even after half a decade Kagome still wasn't  
completely.

A buzz from the intercom installed into her wall woke her from her deep  
thoughts.

'Kagome Higurashi you have a phone call. Kagome you have a phone call!'  
Swiftly Kagome jabbed the little black button and waited for the response.

'Kagome?'

"Yeah its me."

'You have a phone call at the front desk. Line two I think.'

"Do you know from who?"

'Hold on let me ask..." The voice of Melissa Crawford left and then returned.

'It's a man named Paul.' Listening slightly Mel gasps at the sound of  
someone hitting the ground. ' Kagome?! Kagome are you okay?!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hehehe i really enjoyed that well ok so what comes next... -setting changes and mr. moviephone begins speaking to you- on the next...wife of a kingpin...will Kagome Higurashi be alright? Who is Paul? Why did her mother leave her in the first place? to find out more please stay tuned until the next chapter is posted... -setting changes once again and the freakish redrisen appears with a boombox lifted on her left shoulder... while rocking out to Thursday redrisen flashes everyone a peace sign and exits through the fire escape door.-


	2. Useless

-redrisen stands on a bridge in the middle of nowhere and begins talking to no one imperticlare.- Hello again! hehehe i am having so much fun with this fanfic...actually i got my inspiration for it from my dreams...for the past i don't like 3 months i suppose i have been dreaming almost identical events as the ones in this fanfic. i go to a boarding school, really i can prove it, but i doubt i will have to, and all the things with the intercom and assistant dean and crap it really happens all the time. so ya well i hope you like all of this because i do!!! please read and review it...ok well Tata for now chow...-jumps off the bridge only to land once again in her spinning computer chair.-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rio Lindo Boarding Academy

Girls Dorm

Kagomes Room

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter two

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome? Kagome you have to open the door! Kagome?!" In the far distance  
she could here voices. The voices were calling someone, but who? Wait! I'm  
Kagome! They're calling for me! I wonder why? Don't worry I'm coming!

Kagome opened her eyes and the quickly shut them when a sudden headache  
enveloped her senses. Still hearing her name being called she forced  
herself up into an unbalanced sit, and with the help of her dresser lifted  
her body to her feet. Keeping her hold to the wall she made her way to the  
door. Before opening it she tried to straighten herself up. Tugging on her  
clothes here and there and making sure her ponytail wasn't crooked and  
finally letting her eyelids fly open.

"What's the matter?" Kagome questioned the three girls, whose mouths were  
agape, in her doorway. She held in her amusement for fear of upsetting them  
more, but she couldn't help but notice how ridiculous they all looked.  
Melissa had stray tears running down her freckled face, while Sango had the  
expression that said 'I want to kill someone', and then there was Rin. Poor  
Rin, she was looking as horrified as ever. Although Kagome had grown  
accustomed to her little friend's pessimistic ways they still made her feel  
depressed.

"Are you all right Kagome?" Sango stared at her appearance. Everything  
seemed to be in order, but Sango could tell something was different. The  
blood streaming ever so gradually gave the whole ordeal away. "You fell out  
again didn't you Kags?"

"What? No, no I was just...well oh my God! Paul! Is he still on the phone?"

The event that happened minutes before relapsed in Kagome's mind. She had  
gotten a phone call from a man she hadn't talked to since her mother left.  
Her overpowering stepfather was trying to contact her. She thought of all  
the possibilities to why he decided to call her. Why he had called her  
today of all days. She could only come up with one valid reason. Something  
was wrong.

"Of course he's not. Actually I think I accidentally hung up on him,  
sorry." Melissa said with a shrug of her shoulders. She didn't know who  
this Paul guy was but if she ever met him...well it wouldn't be pretty.

"No. Did he leave a message, a phone number, anything?"

"I told you Kags I heard you fall and then I hung up. I really am sor-"

"I have to see the dean. I'll be right back." Kagome walked through the  
opening her friends had reluctantly gave her. She practically flew down the  
stairs, and into an open door. Seeing the assistant dean on duty at the  
moment Kagome hurriedly requested her mother's information.

"Slow down Kagome. What's wrong honey?" Miss Nikki's caring voice echoed in  
Kagome's head. She didn't have time for chitchat. "Kagome dear you have to  
tell me what's the matter or else you know I can't help you."

"Oh, it's nothing really. See you know how today is my birthday. Well, my  
mom called earlier and you know I haven't heard from her in like forever,  
but the thing is I missed the call. So I just wanted to call her back, you  
know?" Hoping that she could fool her dean, Kagome lied and afterwards felt  
horrible about doing so. She just didn't see a point in worrying Miss Nikki  
when she could easily handle the situation herself.

"Well all right, but don't tell Mrs. Williams or else I get in big trouble.  
I am not supposed to give out information that a person has specifically  
said I cannot give out. Your mom was very clear on that. Are you sure it  
was her that called you and not Kristi?" Miss Nikki was a hard one to  
deceive, and Kagome really didn't want to, but she also knew she had to.

"Yes I am positive."

"Okay." The women eyed the girl one last time before turning. She began  
rummaging through confidential files when she at last found the needed  
folder. Fumbling through the different colored pages, Miss Nikki states  
gently that there wasn't a phone number.

"What? What do you mean there isn't a phone number? Wasn't it required of  
them to give all of their information?" Kagome looked up in desperation.  
She was trying so hard not to cry, but her strength could barely withstand.

Frustrated the teen screamed through clenched teeth before storming out of  
the office and back up to her room. Not even bothering to say anything to  
the confused woman she had left.

With jerky movements Kagome unlocked her door quickly and slammed it just  
as fast. Without knowing what else she could she paced the dimly lit room.  
She tripped ever so often on a t-shirt or fumbled over a pillow that had  
fallen off her twin size bed. After a couple minutes had passed she stopped  
in her tracks and started crying.

In her adolescent bones she felt  
something was deathly wrong. Something or someone she loved was in trouble,  
and she couldn't do anything about it. She indeed was useless to her  
family. She was just useless.

'Good Evening girls!' Mrs. William's elderly tone rang across the intercom.

'As was announced in the assembly this morning we will be having a movie in  
the gym. It is school dress, and girls I will advise you now to where  
comfortable shoes. I believe tonight the boys are hoping to return the  
favor of our last raid. The movie is a surprise and snacks will be  
provided. I will be ringing the fifteen-minute bell in about two minutes.  
So hurry up and be sure to wear something warm.'

"Shit I completely forgot!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i know its not much of a cliffhanger but i just didn't want a mile long chapter you know? i believe that since i have been getting to know you -refers to and you have gotten to know me. i think it is time to tell you the truth. -puts both hands on the back of her head and a zipping sound can be heard.- see the truth is i am not just a 16 year old girl -begins lifting what seems to be rubber skin off of her face. only to reveal a...- but reall i am a... ---mr. moviephone again appears and stands in front of the now undisguised girl- to find out what redrisen really is stay tuned till next time -swiftly turns to face the girl but still keeps her hidden- how could you give away such precious information so soon? -girl shrugs rebeliously- oh can it joe it ain't like you don't have secrets of your own right...mr.moviephone...or should i say mr.dumptruck?


	3. Friends

**Here is my third chapter...YEAH...!!! I really do like this story alot i can't stop thinking about it...I'm sorry if this chapter was alittle more boring but i had to clear somethings up...don't worry the next chapters are sure to be more exciting. if you have anything that you would like me to clear up for you or anything you would like to comment on...please review it...i have a tendacy for replying back to my reviewers through reviews themselves...so check my reviews once in awile. ok well tell me what you think of this chapter...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three

Melissa's room

One minute before go-time

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mel how long does it take to pick out a blimey shirt? You know we only  
have like one minute until we have to leave the dorm! I mean you can't have  
that many selections considering they only let you wear blank, collared  
shirts! Didn't you hear the dean say 'you are allowed to wear school  
dress'." Sango finished with an emphasized mockery.

"It's not my fault that you and Kags took almost forever talking when she  
got back. And anyway it's not finding a shirt that's the problem. I mean I  
have plenty. It's just I want to look extra nice tonight. So I am trying to  
decide between the red button up or the black polo...Stop laughing at me this  
a big deal!" Melissa said in exaggeration. She was desperately trying to  
hide the blush that had crept upon her cheeks. Her glare as sharp as  
daggers she flung a fluff pillow at the giggling Rin.

"Oh yes, she is having a little 'thing' with Koen. Tell me Mel, what say  
you were the other day? Wasn't it...oh right...'we are friends with benefits  
and nothing more'!" Sango's usual, light joking had been rather rough that  
day. Her mood hadn't improved at all. She was still sour and annoyed with  
Kagome.

She found herself darting her eyes towards her best friend. Kagome was  
twitching ever so often, and sighing just as much. Sango knew better than  
to believe one of Kagome's 'oh so well' made up stories. Once in awhile she  
would just let it go, but today was different. It wasn't the regular 'my  
mom's on vacation' or 'my dads at a business trip that could cost him his  
career'. No, this one was extremely unusual. About ten minutes earlier,  
when Sango had tried inquiring about who the Paul guy was Kagome had been  
caught off guard. That had made it harder for her to come up with a lie and  
Sango could tell, because Kagome had paused before answering.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
'Replay'  
10 minutes before present time  
Kagome's room  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Oh, well, he's my uh...well, he is my...."

"He's your what Kags? I mean what's the big deal?"

"It's not a big deal! He's just my, my ex! Yeah that's it, my ex! What's so  
big about that?"

"Nothing! That's the point Kags! You just don't faint over nothing! Besides  
I may not know much about your past, but I know for a fact that you don't  
date!"

"Sango I'm not in the mood to argue, okay?!"

"We wouldn't be arguing if you would just tell me the truth for once!"  
Sango lost any remaining patience that she had. Kagome was in trouble and  
she need her help.

"I don't have to!" Kagome immediately brought her hand to her mouth as if  
to take back her previous explosion. "I'm so sorry Sango. I didn't me-"

"No, it's okay, you're right. You don't have to tell me anything, but I do  
so wish you would. All I want is for you to open up to me."

"I know, but I can't. My shit is more difficult than other peoples'. There  
are things about me, things that-" A knock on the door interrupted Kagome's  
explanation. Sango swung the door open with raw exasperation.

"Hey you guys can you help me choose what to wear?" Melissa had no clue  
that she had disrupted the first deep Sango and Kagome had ever had. Rin  
sensed that they had been talking about something a tad bit more important  
then just clothes, but to say anything was out of the question for her.

"Of course we will! Come one Sango!" Relief flooded over Kagome as she  
rushed past frustrated friend. She had come so close to spilling  
everything, but thankfully she hadn't and that was all that mattered.

Locking the door behind her and her friends she prayed, that like her room,  
her secrets would remain safe.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Present Time  
Nightfall  
On the way to the Gym  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Why does it have to be so frigging cold?" The four girls huddled closely  
together in hopes of gathering more warmth. With sixty-four girls to choose  
from Kagome, Sango, Melissa, and Rin seemed to be magnetically pulled to  
each other. They were not into all of the drama, drugs, and dating like  
most of their peers. Very rarely could they even get along with another  
classmate let alone hang out with them.

Out of all four, Melissa was the most normal. She came from a good home,  
wealthy family, and had never been deprived of popularity. But this year  
she wanted something better. She was so tired of the charades and rules.  
She wanted real friends and not those pretenders who would only use your  
status to their own benefit. Surprisingly, the same three who she had put  
down in the past accepted her without question. They made her feel so  
special and so real. There was nothing fake about their friendship. Every  
one of them depended wholly on the others. All except one of them.

Kagome,  
the most unique of them all, was very quiet about her issues unless they  
were similar to theirs'. Never had she spoken of her family, money, or even  
past boyfriends. Sango said that she didn't date, but Melissa couldn't  
believe that. Not when she herself was at one time jealous of how seemingly  
perfect Kagome was.

With her long black mane, startling blue eyes, and flawless pale skin,  
Kagome easily made heads turn. The best thing about her was that she didn't  
notice, and if she did she didn't care. Because she was so quiet people  
assumed she would be easy to walk over. How wrong they all were. No one  
messed with Kagome Higurashi. She was not only beautiful, but she was smart  
and could out smart most. Plus she was physically fit. All in all she was  
not a person you wanted to fight with, and Melissa had found that out the  
hard way.

"Why did the dean stop?" Curious to see if what Rin has said was true Mel  
got on her tiptoes and peeked over the crowd of teenage girls. Sure enough  
Mrs. Williams looked frozen to the spot where she stood. A slight tension  
filled the air as the girls began checking over their shoulders to see what  
was wrong. They were halfway to the gym. There was only about six hundred  
more feet and they would be safely tucked away behind the gymnasium doors.

"Run girls! Run back to the dorm!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_hehehe i must say that was a pretty good cliffhanger for such a non-action chapter. well remember to read and review...i will have the next chapter up tomorrow._

_-Gaurdian walks up behind her foster daughter, and looks alittle anxious- does this mean you are going to bed now? -redrisen had to laugh slightly at her FM's face- no sorry, but you know i am nocturnal -FM nods and replys quickly- just because you are doesn't mean you have to make all of us nocturnal too! -redrisen salutes- yes sir!_


	4. Alone

**ummm...there isn't much to say except keep a hanky close dears...this chapter i found to be quite tragic. i am still wiping my eyes for poor Rin...no not really but i was still very sad. but its still go so please read and review...i love all of you who do review...oh i really do and because i do i am going to add your names...**

**There is my now new fanfiction buddy:** _**Samurai-Kagome**_

There is: _**Mini Nicka**(said she liked the chapters)_

There is: **_Red Eclipse_** _(said i was a meany but thats kewl)_

There is: _**Miss Mel F. Loowus** (gave me very useful advise)_

I would like to say thank you to all of you again...i do so love my reviewers okely dokely read on hot stuff!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter four

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me? She must be joking!" Sango yelled while she desperately  
searched for the danger. "There isn't anything wrong Mrs. Williams!" She  
concluded, but by then girls were screaming and running in every direction.

"Sango?"

"What?"

"Shut up and run!" After they were squirted Sango finally got the message  
and started sprinting off towards the dorm. In a line they dodged  
hysterical boys making sure not to lose each other.

They eventually made it to the dorm and were surprised to see no one  
entering it. Instead of sanctuary all of the girls were attacked even more  
from the boys hiding in bushes and behind trees. With one last look at  
everyone the group of four split up and departed out alone.

Rin, being the loner that she was, preferred going solo anyway. She had  
always been like that, or at least she had been before she met her friends.  
The way she saw it was if you are by yourself then only you can hurt  
yourself, and what are the chances of you doing that. She had learned that  
philosophy early on in life when her parents had been murdered in front of  
her.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In Rin's Memories...  
Nine years earlier  
Her Home  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Papa!" A six-year-old Rin screamed in anguish, but her sorrow went  
unheard. Over the other screaming and murderous gunshots everything else  
seemed to be silent. But there was still one weak, lonely voice that was  
trying urgently to catch someone's', anyone's' attention. In the middle of  
the Down Town Parking Zone was a little girl.

Her dark brown hair matted at the top of her head. Blood had drenched the  
girl's once beautiful pink dress. A scratch on her right temple from  
hitting a rear view mirror was all she came out of the homicidal ordeal  
with. She was alone. Her mother, father, and older sister had all been  
killed along with another two-dozen civilians.

Without much choice the small  
Rin had hid under a large car's frame. She had watched in horror as her family  
had looked for places for themselves to take cover under, but they had no such  
luck.

"Mama! Papa! Open your eyes! Please I am so sorry Mama! Forgive me Papa!"  
Rin frantically pulled and tugged at her dead parents, hoping to awaken  
them from their eternal sleep. Behind the girl was her sister, just as  
lifeless.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Present Time  
Rio Lindo's Campus  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Come on Kagome! Don't you want me to get you wet?!" A merciless laugh was  
on Kagome's heels and she had no intention of it getting any closer. Hojo,  
a junior in her class, had yet to give up on catching her. He had his eyes  
set on winning her heart and he had since their freshman year together. For  
every banquet they went together. All though she never once spoke to him  
during those eventful times he still thought for some odd reason that she  
fancied him.

It was so far from the truth. She couldn't stand the incompetent jock. In  
all reality she couldn't stand any man. She found them to be distasteful,  
macho, and ignorant. Never before had she given any motive for 'Hobo' to  
believe that she actually liked him. She tried unsuccessfully to hurt him,  
anger him, and humiliate him, but no matter what she did he always took it  
the opposite way.

"Go to hell Homo!"

"Hey Kagome that's not very nice. Are you trying to be naughty?!"  
"I don't believe you!" Not being able to endure his stupidity any longer  
Kagome stopped instantaneously and spun around to glare at Hojo. She gasped  
loudly when she saw that he was standing in front of a black car, a black  
Lincoln to be exact. She began shaking and backing up. Hojo just continued  
to look at her strangely before he turned around to look at the car. He  
looked back at Kagome with utter confusion and then shrugged.

"Hello is anyone in there?' Hojo started waving at the tinted window. He  
waited for a response before going to the right side of the car. The window  
rolled down slowly and a smiling, old man greeted Hojo.

"Good evening son. Would you happen to know where the 'young ladies dorm  
is'?" The man was nice enough, but there was something fake about him, and  
Hojo was a little uneasy about telling him.

"Kagome! Come here this man wants to-"

"Kagome? Why that is just the person I was looking for. Thank you boy you  
have been much help." The man smiled one last time before bringing his right  
hand up. In it was a hand held gun. Seeing the gun Hojo jumped back, but he  
never made it back to the ground on his feet. Instead he fell with a bang,  
literally, as the man pulled the trigger.

Kagome stood there in shock. She had just witnessed a murder. The thought  
had her glued to her spot. With weak knees she crashed to the asphalt.

"Hello Kagome. It has been a while hasn't it?"

_heheh now that was so fun to write please read and review the next chapter will be up super soon! love ya guys chow chow_


	5. Delusional

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN INUYASHA NOR ANY OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS...ya like  
you haven't heard that before!  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter five  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
Standing above her was her heartless stepfather. She couldn't think, she  
couldn't speak, and she could barely breathe. He had just killed someone  
and now there he was with a smile of bloody satisfaction apparent on his  
rough face. He made her sick. He made her angry. He made her cold all over.  
She hated him.  
.  
"Well now are you going to sit there all day. Didn't your mother ever teach  
you to respect and acknowledge your elders? No, I suppose she couldn't have  
done that. Come on now I don't have all day." He needn't command her with  
words for it seemed that simple statement had her standing and following  
him back to the car. She hadn't a clue to why she was going along with him  
but she didn't actually start thinking about it until she was already seat-  
belted next to a good looking man.  
.  
He couldn't have been more then twenty-two but his demeanor made him look  
much older. He had long, white hair with silver streaks about it and he  
kept it loosely braided down his back. His face was aristocratically built,  
but very much handsome. It was more delicate then manly and yet the way he  
held himself you would presume him to be a man who felt nothing more than  
cold and hardness.  
.  
Just like her.  
.  
Alone like her.  
.  
Lost like her. No. He wasn't lost. He looked quite sure of himself.  
Arrogant and powerful, but that didn't mean he still wasn't a little lost.  
She sure was. She was so lost in her thoughts that she couldn't even hear  
Paul demanding her attention.  
.  
"Miss Higurashi? Listen to what he says because it is for the best." It was  
a quiet threat from the man, she thought to herself. Her mind was anything  
but on the present subject. How could he expect her to listen when Paul  
just killed Hojo and then requested her to...  
.  
"My mother is dead isn't she?" She asked through clenched teeth. Reality  
jolted itself at Kagome. She now remembered why she was in a car driving  
off her school campus, her home. The only place that she could claim for  
herself and yet here it was being taken away from her just like everything  
else. Well she would make the best of leaving. She was going to hear the  
news from the bloody pricks mouth. 'Your mother died' those few words were  
all she expected or wanted from him. It was the least he could do after  
taking her mother from her. "Tell me Paul!"  
.  
"My, my you are an angry little thing aren't you. Well you're wrong. That's  
all I will say for now. Do you understand?" While maneuvering through the  
twists and turns of the downhill road, Paul spared a glance in the rearview  
mirror. He narrowed his eyes in frustration after he had switched his own  
attention away from Kagome to the man next to her.  
.  
"Sesshomaru please stop with the pressure, I am getting a severe headache  
from the glaring." Paul added with a nervous laugh.  
.  
"It's not my fault we are here. Blame my father if anyone. I am just the  
Chaperone."  
.  
"Thank god. I don't think I could handle you being in charge."  
.  
"Well know need to worry about that happening. Nowadays age doesn't matter  
as long as you are loved. I mean what is the point in being born first if  
you can not benefit from it."  
.  
"Oh you sound so bitter. Really Sesshomaru, you don't want to take over the  
family business anyway. Its boring and deathly."  
.  
"Opinion. That is just your opinion. I think quite differently. I wouldn't  
have minded taking over at all. But of course if you are not the favorite  
then you are nothing."  
.  
"Well, I think you are a wonderful chaperone and I don't think you need to  
be a favorite anyway."  
.  
"You are just trying to get me off your back. It won't work. Even if I  
can't be the head I will do my damned best to be a great neck."  
.  
"Don't flatter yourself. You are not the neck. Your dad is. You are the,  
well, you get around enough you could be the-"  
.  
"Whatever. We all know who is the head and that is all that matters, right?  
Besides the best thing about not inheriting the lead role, is I get the  
same amount of money when the old man keels over, but my insurance with  
definitely not cost as much as little brothers."  
.  
"those are harsh words on such a sensitive subject. You know you will make  
sure little Yasha is always safe. You always have and I don't think that  
will ever change."  
.  
"You call him that just to make him mad. You know he has hated that name  
ever since you gave to when he was little."  
.  
"Oh but I do so love calling him that and I think 'when he was little' is  
an understatement. I had never before seen a pup so small. I swear I could  
have held him safely with one hand and it would have been like a cradle to  
him. And if I remember correctly you were quite fond of the nickname I gave  
you too. What was it? Ah, yes, Sesshy."  
.  
"Bastard." Sesshomaru stated with an acidic voice.  
.  
The whole conversation was barely heard by Kagome. She was still  
contemplating what Paul had last said to her. Did she understand? What was  
there to understand? She was in a car with a psycho murderer and a  
resentful heir of some sort. Or at least that's who she thought they were  
but then again she was really delusional. "I'm hungry. All I have had all  
day was chocolate cake." She suddenly chirped out with no motive. She was  
just hungry.  
.  
"You aren't one for fear are you?" Sesshomaru inquired of her. Though she  
wasn't in the mood to really talk, she really wanted to stuff her face, she  
did shrug. From a distance she heard two men laughing, but then it was  
silent again. Nobody was bothering her.  
.  
Opening her eyes so she could see what was going on she found they were  
already open. Then how come it is so dark, she thought. Maybe the power  
went out. Well that's silly she was in a car. She giggled insanely to  
herself. I should tell Paul to turn the headlights on. It isn't smart to  
drive around in the dark when another car couldn't see you.  
.  
She began yelling at Paul, but he didn't respond. How rude. So she changed  
targets and began hollering for Sesshomaru, but again just silence. What  
strange men, she thought.  
One moment they couldn't shut up and then the next they wouldn't open their  
mouths. It was because she was a girl, no, a women. Well she would show  
them how just how much of a women they were dealing with.  
.  
"Shit she weighs less them my pillow. Are you sure they feed her at that  
school you sent her to." A vaguely familiar male voice asked uncertainly.  
.  
"Yes, yes I am positive. She has always been like that." Then came a  
woman's voice. A very sad woman's voice Kagome noticed. She had heard that  
voice before. It was the voice from her dreams. It was her mother's voice.  
.  
"Mommy?"  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
OHHH how I love this story...I want to finish it now!!! But I can't not until  
I get more reviews...how bout this...I WANT ATLEAST 18 REVIEWS ALL TOGETHER  
BEFORE I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER...THIS IS NOT A THREAT IT IS A PROMISE...SO  
REVIEW!!! 


	6. Chosen

**Finally! you guys really must not like me that much ne? it took a while to get the 18th review, but now i am so happy. because you guys made the goal i made this next chapter pretty long. now i am guessing the reason not many people are reviewing yet is because we sitll haven't met Inuyasha...but don't worry you will. i have planned their encounter to be really cool, but i don't think we will get there for another chapter or two. sorry i wish i could make it sooner but that just won't do. i have this whole story planned out so i can shoot out more chapters at any time. i just don't like to becasue you guys don't like to review...but i hope that will change as soon as inuyasha comes!!! ok well tata for now chow**

* * *

Chapter six

* * *

"Mommy?" 

The woman grimaced. "Maybe I should go Paul..."

"What? You can't be brave just once in your life?" Paul found it quite  
amusing how frightened his wife was just to see her daughter. What was  
there to fear, he wondered.

"Don't start with me. I still think it is a horribly bad idea to have her  
here. You are going to mess up what has taken me years to set up."

"Mom?" The now wide-eyed Kagome sat up and stared lovingly at her mother.  
She wished so much that her mom would hold her, comfort her.

"Mommy? I was  
so worried." She claimed with a whimper. Tears sprang from her eyes, as did  
the pain she had tried so hard to hide.

"It seems you are awake finally. Good. How do you feel?" Her mother's voice  
was cold and distant. Not at all like she remembered. It had once been a  
beautifully soft voice that would sing her to sleep.

"I have missed you so much mommy. Did you miss me?"

"Don't be silly I was perfectly fine until you came back. I am still fine.  
Nothing has changed!" Her mother began ranting more to herself than to her  
daughter. Who was she trying to convince, she of course had missed Kagome,  
and they both knew it.

"Can I hug you?" Kagome didn't even wait for an answer but instead launched  
her self at her still ranting mother. She felt the older woman go stiff  
against her but within seconds she too was crying and hugging. They laughed  
through tears and would not let go.

"You girls are sputtering like fountains. Please go clean yourselves up.  
Now!" Paul was still disgusted slightly from all the affection he had  
witnessed even after the two women left the room.

Standing up he walked  
over to his bar and picked his cell phone off of the marble stools. He  
dialed in six digits before holding his phone to his ear.

"Is the boss  
there?...No? Damn...Yeah, I got her...Today?...Isn't that too soon?...If he says  
so...No, I don't think we should yet...Well, what I say doesn't matter does  
it?...She'll be ready...Me? I don't want to tell her!...But, it isn't my  
plan!...Fine. I'll tell her!" Angrily Paul hung up and looked up towards  
second floor. The loud screams of joy and stomping were giving him a  
headache. They sounded like two overweight gazelles who happened to miss  
the class on how to be graceful and serene.

Back upstairs mother and daughter were giggling on the bed, tired from the  
previous tickling session. Kagome sat up and wiped the tears forming at the  
corner of her eyes away. She was so happy that she couldn't even think of  
why she had been crying. Then she remembered. She had missed her mother and  
in little while she would be missing her all over again. "Mom will I have  
to go away again?"

Her mom sighed and waved Kagome to her. "No, you don't have to go too far  
away from me. Honey, you're getting older now, it's not the same."

"I don't understand. I don't have to go or I do?"

"You will be going somewhere different dear. Not back to school or your  
foster home."

"Where am I going mom?" Kagome asked letting her tone waver only slightly.  
Before her mother could answer Paul rushed into the room with a fake smile  
plastered on his old face. He was panting from running up the stairs.  
Carefully he made his way to the women and sat very gently on the corner of  
the bed. "Kagome..." he droned.

"What is it? What is wrong?" She was so confused. In anticipation she knelt  
with her hands balancing her from the back. She stole a glance at her mom,  
who was looking off to the side, focusing on the all too amazing stain on  
the wall.

"Something is going down in my family. You know about my family don't you  
Kagome?" He knew the answer already but asked anyway.

She thought about how to answer the question. Everyone knew about Paul's  
family, and if they didn't they were better off. His family had four  
'headquarters', as the newspapers clearly stated. The largest was in New  
York, The Big Apple, and the home of the Kingpin.

The Kingpin was like the pope of the gang world. He was the 'godfather', in  
the movies, and 'the boss' in the black market. Nobody messed with the  
Kingpin, and those who tried, well, failed. Even though everyone knew who  
he was, and what he did, nobody convicted him. No witnesses would come  
forward, if he ever left any alive. The police worked for him and the  
government officials were his friends. He had the best lawyers, and many of  
them. The judges and jury were paid off way ahead of time. The enemies he  
did have were larger than regular Armed Forces, they were criminals, just  
as frightening, and kings in their own countries, just like him.

Paul just happened to be the little brother of the Kingpin. Not only was he  
the sibling of the largest criminal in the United States, he was also  
second in command. His home, his 'base' was located in San Francisco and  
their other brothers were in Chicago, and Miami. They were a family of  
murderers, thieves, and gangsters. You mess with one of them and you've got  
half the criminals in the country breathing down you broken neck.

"What's the problem? And what the hell does it have to do with me?" The  
last thing Kagome wanted was to get involved with people like Paul. She had  
thought that maybe, just maybe, he had called her down just to see her  
mother on her birthday, but she should have know better. Paul never did  
anything unless there was something in it for him.

"I think we should discuss it alone." He motioned his head towards his  
dazed wife. Kagome shrugged and scooted off the bed to follow him out the  
door. He silently walked down the hall and back down the stairs. After  
offering her a seat he took one himself.

"Are you in some kind of trouble?" Kagome didn't want to beat around the  
bush. She wanted answers, and she wanted them now.

"You could say that. More importantly though is your mother, she is the  
one in trouble." He was rubbing his hands together nervously from habit.  
She recognized the twitching of his left eyebrow to be a sign of deceit.

"Liar." She said simply.

"I am not lying. I am just not telling you the full truth. There is a  
difference."

"Fine. Tell me the truth then."

"We are both in trouble, okay? As is your little brother Souta."

"What does he have to do with anything? He's frigging thirteen?" Kagome  
knew that whatever the situation was it was not her brother's fault, nor  
her mother's. Paul had done something and now they were pulled into it, she  
guessed. "So what did you do?"

"It wasn't me. I mean it is me, but it's not like that. I didn't do  
anything its what I have to do that has us in trouble. It has to do with  
the Kingpin. His son is turning eighteen so-"

"I am asking you again. What the hell does this have to do with my family  
and me?!"

"I am getting there. God, you really don't have patience. What I was trying  
to say was that he will be coming of age. He will be getting his  
inheritance and the title. He is to be the next Kingpin. The problem is,  
with the contract that his grandfather, my father, the original Kingpin,  
made he must be married. My brother is deathly ill, and is ready to pass  
on, finally, but his heir must be ready."

"Why don't you just take the title. I mean you are second oldest, right?"

"I am too old now, and I was never blessed by my father. Only Tesslimarai was  
blessed and in turn he too blessed his youngest son. The man you  
met today, well, actually last night, do you remember him?" She nodded and  
he continued. "His name is Sesshomaru and he is Tesslimarai's oldest. He  
was supposed to be the next heir, but my father and my brother both favored  
Inu-"

"I don't understand! Why am I here Paul get to the point?!" Kagome  
practically yelled.

"I am! Alright here is the thing. He has to be married and well I was  
chosen to get a girl. Tesslimarai is a very busy man and since I am the  
next in charge, well, I had to find a couple willing girls. He described  
the type of girl his son would want and need. She would have to be extremely loyal. In case she was taken by either the law or enemies, she would always have to keep her mouth shut. And if you think about it not many  
girls are like that nowadays."

"What are you trying to say Paul? I still don't understand what you want.  
Do you want me to tell you about my friends? See if they are available?  
That is disgusting and I refuse to do it! Not only that but nobody will  
want to have an arranged marriage. How are you going to force something  
like this on someone? Put a gun to the head? I don't know any girl who is  
going to marry into a criminal family!" Kagome couldn't believe what she  
was hearing. Her stepfather was telling her that he was setting up an  
arranged marriage, and he wanted her to help him. She would not condemn any  
of her friends to the death that his family brought.

"Actually, well, how do I say this? I am choosing youtobeoneofthegirls." He  
quickly finished the last part of his sentence and flinched when he heard  
Kagome take a very long, deep breath.

"What?! No, no I will not!" She was shaking her head vigorously and was  
laughing to herself.

"You have no choice." Paul put his hands on his knees and pushed himself up  
to his feet. With one last look at the girl in shock he started to walk  
away.

"What have you done?" Kagome glared at Paul and clenched her fists tightly.

"It wasn't me. The Kingpin threatened to take your mother's and brother's  
lives if you did not comply. He was the one who chose you. Your mother had  
a picture of you on her dresser when he came to visit. He saw it and said  
he wanted you as one of the choices. Your mother already knows and is frightened, but I know you  
won't let her down. Think about Souta. And anyway, you might not be chosen in the end. You are just one of many." He left her alone, and stunned.

Kagome just stared straight ahead of her. She would not cry, she couldn't  
cry. The stakes were set and there was nothing she could do. The Kingpin  
had won. She was going to do it, but only for her mother and Souta. They  
were life and if she had to give hers for them than she would, but she  
wasn't going to like it. She was going to be the hardest women to get along  
with. She would make sure of it.

* * *

_Ok so what did you think of that chapter? HEHEHE wanna hear something kewl...my moms new husband, his name his paul too, is really an ex-mobster...kewl huh? he still has to go to meetings every year in the east. he lives here cali though! i still think he is in the business because he is constantly calling 'favors'. he owns so many resturants and hes hella rich, but he is an asshole and he hates kids. hence why i am going to a boarding school._

_ok well read and review tell me what you think i should change or correct...for those miroku and sango fans don't worry they will come in later...so will Rin and Sesshomaru...plus most of the other peeps. ok well i am giving to much away already...if you want the chapters up faster than you must review..._**our next goal is 25 reviews...and no less! chapter seven is going to be great, i know because i wrote it already, but i will not put it up until we have met our goal!!!**


	7. Family

**Ya i know i said 25 reviews...but i figure if i get inuyasha in here i wll get more so now here is the chapter where you meet the devil himself...ok so read on my fanfiction buddies!!!**

* * *

Nobody talked to Kagome most of the day except to inform her that she was  
going to be attending a dinner party that night. She didn't quite know who  
would be there but she did know that they were coming to see her. She  
guessed that they were apart of the 'family' and were going to inspect her  
behavior and such. Well she would give them a show worth watching. By the  
end of the night the family will wish her to be outlawed.

"Honey can I come in?" It was her mother and she had cracked the door open  
slightly to peek in. She was very distressed, it was clear on her still  
beautiful face. Kagome came to her mother and opened the door fully.

"Of course you can. I am not mad at you mom. Just your husband." She  
grasped her mother's delicate hand and led her to the four-post bed.

"Well, you are not the only one, but I don't blame him. He was born into  
the family, he did not create it." Her mother had such love for the one man  
that Kagome hated more than anything. "Tell me, what will you be wearing  
tonight?"

"If you hadn't noticed mom I kind of packed extra light. You'll have to  
help me. I have never been to a dinner party."

"Oh yes I forgot that you didn't have a chance to get your things together.  
How silly of me. I will help you. No worries dinner parties in this family  
are usually always very short. Once we never even made it to desert."

"Why?"

"Lets just say that they do not always get along with their loved ones, and  
yet they would willingly give their life for one. Such a strange way of  
living don't you think?"

"I would say strange is an understatement. What are you going to wear?"  
Kagome quickly changed the subject before she said something she would  
regret. Her mom looked so happy now compared to earlier that day. Was it  
because she was here with her?

"You know the same old same old. Come to my room I have plenty of dresses."  
Shooting off the bed in a hurry her mother raced out to her own room with  
Kagome on her heels.

As they entered Kagome stood in awe. Everything had an Asian theme, but  
she noticed one thing out of place. In the corner of the room, bordered bye  
plants that she couldn't identify, was a Yoda in a large glass case. Not  
being able to squash her undying curiosity she inquired about the artifact.

"That silly thing. Paul insists on keeping it. I swear he has the hardest  
time letting go. It's the real thing you know. Well, sort of. See it was  
the same Yoda that was shown for the three original Star Wars movies'  
Opening Nights. He's Paul's absolute favorite piece of art. If that's what  
you call it."

"Feh." Kagome replied shortly. She went back to analyzing the well-  
decorated room. She loved it and she knew her mother did too. Without  
realizing it her mom had started pulling clothes out of her walk-in closet  
and laying them on the bed. They were all very pretty, and clearly  
expensive cocktail dresses. The teenager stood staring before excitedly  
putting the dresses up to her and swirling around. "What do you think?"

"Your color is most definitely black. It makes your beautiful eyes sparkle.  
You must have them from your father. Blue eyes don't run in my family line  
unfortunately."

"Yeah. So which one? I mean you have so many black dresses. You know I am  
not any good at this stuff."

"Well I suppose I forgot. It has been awhile." She choked out forcefully.  
Blinking the tears away she lifted one of the dresses into the air. "This  
one. It's perfect, right?"

Kagome looked thoughtfully at the item and then said, "there is only one  
way to find out." Gleefully she snatched the dress and ran to the bathroom  
connected to the master bedroom.

She was back out before her mother could even pick out the outfit she would  
wear. As she looked her daughter over she once again came close to crying.  
She had missed Kagome so much. So much that it hurt like no other. She was  
lucky to see Souta once a month, but she hadn't been able to visit her  
daughter in six years. It was her fault. Paul had given permission for her  
to go see Kagome, but she had refused. It would kill her. She wouldn't have  
been able to come home if she saw her 'baby' girl, and that would only  
cause more trouble.

She could barely believe how beautiful Kagome had turned out. She looked  
nothing like her, but that was to be expected considering they did not  
share the same blood. No, she had adopted her while she was still living  
with her second husband. She still remembered the incredible feeling she  
had when she first held the girl, along with it was the memory of leaving  
her.

"It's absolutely perfect. You are going to break hearts tonight!"

"Mommy? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what is it?"

"What is your last name? Did you take Paul's or did you keep your maiden?"

"Why do you ask honey?"

"Just curious I guess."

"No I changed it. You are looking at the new and improved Judy lee  
Reshinio." Mrs. Reshinio posed and held up a peace sign. Kagome raised an  
eyebrow and then burst out laughing. She finished seconds later and shook  
her head at her humorous mother.

"So did you pick out what you are going to wear?"

"Yeah I am going to go change now. In my closet, near the back I think, are  
some of my smaller shoes. From the looks of it your feet are just as small  
as they used to be." Judy called over her shoulder before closing herself  
into the bathroom.

Kagome sighed with content and chose the shoes she would wear. They were  
black stilettos with straps that tied up her calf. Being that she was quite  
petite the heels made her look tall and curved, and displayed wonderfully  
how very toned and thin her body was.

The dress she was wearing only came down to her mid thigh and because she  
was brilliantly shaped it accentuated her legs perfectly. The material was  
made of soft silk with tiny rhinestones lining the bottom. It dipped low  
into the small of her back, showing her smooth, pale skin. The top of the  
dress climbed just above her collarbone and strapped around her fragile  
neck by a silver chain. The chain swung down her bare back.

She debated on how to fix her hair when finally she decided just to wear it  
down. From behind she heard her mother come toward her so she looked up  
into the vanity mirror not to see her mom but instead one of the house  
servants.

"The guests have arrived ma'am and I was told to retrieve you. Would you  
like me to grab you a coat?" The maid was in her middle ages and looked  
very sophisticated. She kept her hair up in a tight bun and held her eyes  
to the ground in respect.

"Yes, please, have you seen my mother? I thought she was still in the  
bathroom but it seems she is not."

"She is already downstairs. Why don't you head down dear while I get your  
coat."

"Okay that would be great. Thank you." Kagome allowed herself one more  
check in the mirror before making her way to the guests. She reached the  
bottom and heard voices talking in the living room. She waited for the  
servant silently hoping to catch a little of the conversation from the  
other room.

"Here you go ma'am. I figured it would go better with the dress." The maid  
slipped a long, sheer shawl over Kagome's shoulders graciously. Without  
another word the women left.

"Kagome?! Are you ready yet dear?!" Judy called from her new position by  
the front door.

"Yes! Coming!" She strode quickly to where her mother's voice had come  
from. The door was open and she could see retreating backs walking away.

Paul stood behind with his hand on the knob and motioned her outside.  
He closed and locked the door, turned towards her and smiled. She didn't  
know why, but something about that smile unnerved her. "I would be a good  
girl tonight Kagome."

"Aren't I always." She replied with a smile of her own.

The proceeded together down the concrete steps to join the rest of the  
group in a black limo. It was dimly lit in the car so Kagome had a hard  
time seeing who was with them. They arrived at the designated restaurant  
with little communication. One at a time they exited the vehicle and faced  
each other.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat when she laid eyes on the most  
dangerously handsome man she had ever seen. His hair was silver and long.  
It stopped half way down his back. He didn't have it up but you could see  
several small braids filling it.

She made her way down his body and back up to find him looking at her with  
an open mouth. She gasped when she saw that his eyes were far from a normal  
color. They were the richest gold and were framed by thick, black lashes.  
He had a manly square jaw and a sturdy neck. He was gorgeous and she could  
tell that he knew he was too.

After gaining some composure she finally came back to reality and noticed  
that the perfectly made man was still staring at her strangely. Taking his  
attention the wrong way she did a quick double take on how she looked and  
ran her tongue along the front of her teeth. She came to the conclusion  
that nothing was wrong with her, but yet he was still staring. She waved  
her hand in front of his face and he jumped back as if he was just woken  
from a trance.

"Kagome this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is my step daughter Kagome."

* * *

_SOOOO he is now in my story officially...Celebrate...!!! please review it means so much to me...i don't care if it is good or bad...i just want to know what you think and how you feel...well now that i have 7 chaps up i suppose more people will read it...i hope...ok well enough of me feeling sorry for myself...**HERE IS THE NEW DEAL...I KNOW I DIDN'T STICK BY THE LAST ONE BUT THIS TIME I AM SERIOUS...UNLESS I GET 25 REVIEWS AT THE LEAST...I WILL NOT POST THE 8TH CHAPTER...SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! OK I AM DONE...HAVE FUN!!!**_


	8. Hypnotized

Okely dokely we made it to our goal...now the 8th chapter is up!!! yeah! ok well anyhoo this chapter is a little more descriptive and less active. the next chapt is sure to be wonderful...i would know its written already. **_hopefully we can meet the now goal of 32 reviews...and no less so please R&R..._**

Disclaimer...i do not own Inuyasha

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

"How do you do Miss Kagome." Stepping forward he gently grasped her hand in  
his. Lifting it to his mouth he kissed her now upturned palm. His eyes were  
a sweet mockery that teased Kagome as he brought himself up again. She  
faintly heard her mothers soft giggling or Paul chatting with a man who  
looked older then him. All of her attention was on the sexy male in front  
of her. 

Seeing that she was stunned by his gesture he let a smile tug at the  
corners of his lips. It was an arrogant smile and it made Kagome wish she  
had the ability to hide her excitement. "Well aren't you Mr. Forward?" She  
coldly spun around leaving only her back to his view.

He didn't mind though. She looked just as good from behind. He admired the  
girl carefully. She was warm and soft looking. Her build was small but  
curved just right. Her hair was fascinating and he was trying desperately  
to not touch it. He wondered how her hair could be so black and silky  
looking. As if feeling him look her over Kagome glanced over her shoulder.

Inuyasha's heart suddenly began to skip beats that he knew shouldn't be  
skipped as he yet again saw her beautiful features. She looked so similar  
to Kikyo, but still so different. Her cheekbones were high and distinctive  
while Kikyo's had been sharp and narrow. Kagome's nose was also more  
delicate than hers. Her lips looked seductive and full but he remembered

Kikyo's had been thin and pulled tightly into a grim expression. But it  
was Kagome's large eyes that got him the most. He knew immediately that the  
sapphire eyes that adorned her face would haunt his sleep.

"May I help you?" She had a hasty attitude and it amused him.  
He held his hands up in defense. "No, no I am perfectly capable of helping  
myself."

"Right. How silly of me. I'm sure you 'help yourself' all the time." The  
group had started off ahead of them and Kagome did not want to be left  
alone with the insufferable man. She gave one last look at Inuyasha before  
bolting off after her mother. When she reached the top of the steps she  
turned one last time and smiled. Her smile was feisty and it earned a very  
loud growl from Inuyasha. "Down boy." She purred and walked inside the  
restaurant.

The dinner was quiet and uneventful. Paul and the older man were speaking  
to each other in hushed voices. Kagome guessed that the man was Inuyasha's  
father. He had the same hair and eyes, but he was shorter and wider than  
his son. Now that Kagome had thought about it she realized how much  
Inuyasha resembled Sesshomaru. They must be cousins, she thought to  
herself.

The music in the background began drawing her into its depth. She listened  
longingly as the instruments played in harmony. She didn't care that much  
for Jazz but for some reason the way the music filled the classy restaurant  
she felt more at ease.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's deep voice drowned out the melody that had Kagome  
hypnotized.

"Hmmm?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Dance with me?" His tone was not as manly that time. It reminded her more  
of a boy, a very unsure boy.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be right back mommy." Her mom hadn't even heard her,  
because she was in a trance of her own.

Inuyasha led her to the middle of the glossy covered wood dance floor. He  
held his hand out as if an invitation for Kagome. She accepted it and moved  
her other hand his right shoulder. She shuddered when she felt his hand  
find its way to the small of her back. He pulled her to him and made sure  
to keep her close.

They flowed across the floor and together danced circles around the other  
couples. To any one who didn't know better they looked so happy and content  
when holding each other so tightly. They never missed a beat or a step.

Finally Kagome relaxed and let her head fall graciously to Inuyasha's firm  
chest. She hummed along with the music and let her current thoughts exit  
her mind. She hardly noticed a heavier weight burden itself on her head.  
Only when the music ceased did reality come back to her. Hesitantly she  
pushed herself away from the confused Inuyasha.

"Thank you for the dance, but I am a little tired now." She walked away  
once she saw him nod. She made her way to the women's restroom and there  
she found peace. "Shit what am I doing?" She asked the girl staring back at  
her in the mirror.

"Kagome are you all right dear?" It was her mother. She had a worried  
expression planted on her face. And was tugging at her earrings out of  
habit.

"I'm just tired mom."

"Oh, well, that does dampen things doesn't it. At least you had a good time  
with Inuyasha." Judy offered quietly.

"I don't see what is so great about that. It's not like I am available at  
the moment or anything." Kagome looked at her mother and detected a hint of  
hurt behind a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry mommy I didn't mean to hurt your  
feelings. You remember how I get when I am half asleep. I think I am just  
going to call a taxi back to the house, okay?"

"All right honey if that's what you want, but please do me one favor?"

"Anything mom as long as it doesn't involve spiders."

"Give Inuyasha a chance Kagome. He deserves one."

"Sure mom whatever you say. I just don't see a point that's all, but I will  
do it for you."

"Thank you baby." Her mother opened the door before adding, "and do  
remember to keep the door unlocked once you get there. I am sure Inuyasha  
won't want to stay here with us old people for very long after you have  
left."

"What?! He is staying with us?!"

"Of course dear. You can't expect him and his father to go home already.  
They just arrived here today."

"Where do they live? New York or something?"

"Great guess dear. I will see you later, okay?"

With one last look in the mirror Kagome left the restaurant and waited for  
a cab. When one finally came she directed it to Paul's large house. She  
went straight up to her room once she got there. After a quick shower she  
grabbed her favorite long, black nightgown and went right to sleep.

* * *

_that was a hard chapter, but its done. the next one is my favorite so far so Review so you can read it to..._**all right remember i expect 32 reviews!!!** _tata for now chow!!!_

_oh and read my new story _**'protected by the enemy'**

love

the sick

silly

redrizen


	9. Nightmares

_Hey readers!!! Sorry about the last chapter being so boring and uneventful...thats the way it had to go though...hopefully you like this chappie a little more...'bobs her head up and down like a doggy on a dashboard' sorry i am really bored right now. 'opens her mouth as wide as she can' yesterday i had my wisdom teeth pulled and now i can't do anything because they have me on some whacked drugs. 'crosses her eyes' yes they do! they make me feel kinda whoosy 'giggles insanely' so forgive me...**oh and if you had questions that you wanted answered or you had a comment or suggestion...if you will look at the chapter scroll you will see the thinger called story info and needed apologies that is rather important for my readers...especially those who asked any questions and if you are Nonny Mouse!** ok let the show begin!_

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

Flashback/dream (i don't know which it is...it happened in real life and she still dreams about it so its a flashback/dream i guess)

* * *

'Kagome, Souta get to bed, now!' Their mom's new boyfriend demanded. They  
didn't like him. Just like they didn't like the last one, or the one before  
the last, and so on so forth. They were all very bad men, but this one was  
the worst. 'Did you hear me? Now get!' 

Kouga was getting frustrated with the ignorant children. Reluctantly he let  
the unconscious women go, and began his slow, deliberate journey to the  
kids. He was glad to see the boy finally turn and run, and even more  
pleased to see Kagome stand her ground. He had a bad day, he was in a bad  
mood, and he needed to get his anger out badly. 'So little girl you want to  
be my woman?'

Kagome stood there frightened to the core. She didn't quite understand what  
he was asking. She guessed it was a grown up thing. All that mattered was  
drawing him away from her abused mommy. Bravely she shook her head and  
said, 'I want you to go away.'

'Okay, but only if you come with me sweetie.' He smiled evilly and  
proceeded to advance on the oblivious girl. He was kind of surprised at her  
courage. Why didn't she run? 'Aren't you scared baby? Or are you ready to  
become a woman?'

'I'm not scared!' She replied defiantly while putting her clenched fists on  
her hips. 'I already am a woman anyway.' She added spitefully in response  
to his insult.

He stopped a foot away from the eight-year-old. 'Let me be the judge of  
that Kagome.' Just as he reached out to grab her hand she suddenly saw the  
danger she was in and backed away from his grasp. He stepped forward once  
again and crouched down to her height. 'Come here honey. Don't you want me  
to make you a woman?'

Seeing no way of escape, Kagome raced forward and uselessly punched at the  
man. She knew it wasn't hurting him from the way he was ruthlessly  
laughing. With one swing of his arm he had her sprawling on the ground. Her  
hair was tangled and hid the tears that rushed down her cheeks. Her  
breathing was staggering as she helplessly tried to claim the air.

'Help me please.' Kagome pleaded out loud to the god that had forsaken her.

'I'll help you. I will make you feel beautiful. Do you want me to do that  
Kagome?' As sick as it sounded Kouga was enjoying her crawl away from him.  
He was tired, but she had awakened something in him that was burning to be  
released. 'I will show you what a pretty woman you.' He stood and glanced  
around the room when he remembered the mirror in the master bedroom. 'Don't  
move.'

Kagome looked on after his retreating back. Eventually she saw him go into  
her mommy's room so she got up and climbed onto the couch where her mom  
bled. Gently the girl lifted the bruised head and placed it lovingly on her  
little lap. She petted her mother and sang her favorite lullaby quietly to  
her.

__

_Angels guard your little bed,  
Darling one, tonight.  
Hover 'round your pretty head,  
'Til the morning light.  
Softly, twilight shadows fall,  
As you close your eyes;_

Kouga entered the room only to hear the girls sweet, innocent voice filling  
the night. He hated that song, because his mother had sung it to him and  
his sister, right before she killed herself. His blood boiled with malice  
and he stared on at the singing child. She would pay.

__

_Sleep until the birdie's call,  
Wakes you at sunrise.  
Oh, angels guard your little bed,  
Darling one tonight,  
Hover 'round your pretty head,  
'Til the morning light._

She wiped off the blood running down her mommy's pretty face as she  
finished the song. She had heard Kouga enter the room halfway through her  
song, but she wanted to help her mom, and he couldn't stop her.

'Come here!' Kouga yelled harshly making a hidden Souta screech from fear.

'Do you want me to get him instead? Okay then come here!'  
She followed his directions and slid out from underneath her mommy. She had  
to be strong for them. She had to.

'Look at yourself!' He shoved the rose-bordered, glass mirror to her face.  
He let it smash her nose. Pushing it even further he watched her cringe and  
close her eyes tightly. 'Open your eyes!' She did as he told and looked.  
Her nose was bleeding from the pressure and was running in paths down the  
mirror. 'You are hideous!'

* * *

End of flashback/dream

* * *

"No!" Kagome screamed as she woke from her nightmare. She pulled blankets  
higher to her chest and sighed. The same dream as always. Was she ever  
going to get over it? Her stomach grumbled loudly and she grimaced in  
hunger. I should have had more than a salad at dinner, she thought  
silently.

Rolling out of her large bed she searched for her robe. Not succeeding in  
finding she shrugged and opened the door. She tiptoed down the stairs in  
her nightgown. It was more modest than the dress she had worn earlier. It  
was sleeveless but the straps were thick and the neck was v-shaped, but  
still quite high. The gown itself came down to the top of her calf and  
ended in black lace.

She ran her hand along the cream colored wall as it directed her to the  
kitchen. Kagome figured she could heat herself up a bowl of oatmeal and  
then go back to sleep. She rummaged through the cupboards that she could  
reach when finally coming to the one she needed. The problem was that the  
box of hot cereal was at the top shelf several feet above her.

"Well it's not like I haven't climbed on counters before." She commented to  
herself as she attempted heaving her body onto the marble platform. Now on  
her knees she balanced herself until she was swaying on her feet. She held  
onto the middle shelf as she pushed herself up onto her toes still trying  
to get the box. Behind her she heard a noise and slightly surprised she  
turned abruptly. The movement caught her off guard and she immediately felt  
gravity taking hold.

"Shit!" Inuyasha ran to her hoping to make it in time.

* * *

so what did you think...go ahead and tell me...did it suck...was it good? i don't know that is an important part of the story so i had to add it the next chappie is bound to be good. it will have alittle TLC for the wounded... hint hint...anyhoo read and review...ok well i am going to go take a nap tata for now chow

love

the sick

redrizen


	10. Concussions

_Here it is chapter 10...i think this is probably my best written chapter but i don't know...thank you to those who reviewed...and if you have any suggestions please tell me...i may know how the story will go but i don't mind adding things at all! ok well enjoy! please!_

* * *

Chapter ten

* * *

Backwards she fell, hardly hearing the curse, which came from Inuyasha's  
mouth, only the silence of her plunge. She awaited the coming impact and  
was surprised to find it not as hard as expected. On the contrary she felt  
a warm body buckle beneath her. With precision she raised her aching body  
off her hero. 

Afraid of his reaction, Kagome avoided facing Inuyasha and instead knelt  
next to him, remaining abnormally still. She listened to his intense  
breathing before pulling herself together and turning to see how injured he  
was.

"Oh dear god." She said quietly before clasping her hand over her mouth to  
cover the traces of amusement. Never before had she seen anything so...she  
couldn't even think of the word.

There was the man, who earlier had seemed so impressively charming, now in  
footsy pajamas. Not just any footsy pajamas, but in Mickey Mouse pajamas.  
They faintly reminded her of the nightwear she had owned when she was five.  
The only difference was hers hadn't been footsy.

_Inuyasha's head hurt like no other. It was pounding like a maniac and he  
felt like it was about to explode. Why did it hurt so badly? He must have  
hit it when she came down. Kagome. Shit, his head hurt!_

He mumbled mixed words before finally making sense. "Are you okay?" He  
asked harshly, eyes still closed, struggling to get up onto his forearms.

"I'm fine, but I don't think you are." She admitted while suppressing the  
never-ending giggles.

"Why the hell am I... I am good. Fine. Never been better." Inuyasha was  
simply babbling on, allowing himself to open his eyes, regretting it  
immediately. He was dizzy. He crossed his eyes and stared as his nose.

"Stop it! I can't take it anymore." Ultimately losing any restrain, Kagome  
burst into a fit of laughter, not holding anything back. Tears formed at  
the corner of her eyes and she took that as her queue breathe. "Sorry."

"It hurts." He replied, not understanding her outburst or her apology, he  
didn't think it was funny at all. In attempt to sit up he extended his hand  
to her, asking wordlessly for assistance.

She caught the plea and amiably helped him up. He had a concussion, she  
noticed as he collapsed back against her. His head rolled on her shoulder  
burying into the curve of her neck. His left hand absently lolled off onto  
her lap while the other lay lax in hers. His blood was draining onto her,  
falling down her the opening of her nightgown, temperate and thick. "What  
to do...what to do?" She asked out loud to herself as she glanced at his  
face. "Wake up!"

"You wake up." He chirped in an unusually high voice.

"You can't go to sleep. I think it's dangerous or something." Kagome  
remembered watching many shows that involved patients with head wounds,  
they were not supposed to go to sleep.

"Whatever." Not even caring, Inuyasha fell back into a sleep. She was  
comfortable, warm, and he was to damn tired to care.

"No!" Frustrated, she stood up, letting him slip to rest on the cold tile.  
She eventually figured out her next move and left the kitchen. With a  
purpose she made her way to Paul's and her mother's room. Opening the door  
quietly she practically crawled over to their bed, frightened that Paul  
might sleep with a gun under his pillow, like in the movies. "Uh...Paul?"

With an unspeakable speed he bolted up and clapped twice. The lights came on and  
Kagome laid eyes on the first gun she had ever seen, but Paul didn't have  
it. Her mother was sitting there, up and alert with a .30 caliber aimed  
directly at her daughter's head. Not even bothering to explain, her mom  
handed the gun to her husband and went back to sleep.

"Do you know what time it is?" Paul demanded. "What the hell happened?" Due  
the late adjustment, his eyes hadn't fully recovered from the sudden light,  
but when they did the first thing he observed the blood on Kagome.

"Inuyasha fell. Well, I mean I fell, and then he tried to catch me...oh  
whatever! He's hurt. Pretty bad I think. What should I do, wake up his  
dad?"

"That won't be necessary. Can you drive?"

"Not legally."

"Fine just go."

"Go where?!"

"The Emergency Room. Where else."

"Where is it?"

"Don't you know how to use Map-quest? If you are still there by breakfast  
then call. Goodnight Kagome." He clapped again and left her in the  
darkness.

An hour later the teenage girl had successfully achieved a directions, two  
outfits for both her and her invalid, and packed a little snack. Snatching  
up the keys from the dinner table she woke Inuyasha and helped him out to  
the Lincoln.

"Thank god it's an automatic." Putting the car into reverse, Kagome backed  
out of the hundred-yard drive way as slowly as she could. Acknowledging the  
fact that she was breaking the law for the first time, she turned on the  
inside car-light and viewed the printed map.

Another forty minutes passed when an elderly nurse called in Inuyasha to be  
examined. Signaling for Kagome to follow the women directed her into a pale  
white room with a light blue bed-table and an extra chair for visitors.

The  
nurse asked nicely if Kagome could help Inuyasha get out of his pajamas and  
into a hospital gown.

"I don't know if I should. I just met him last night."

"That's still longer than I have know him. Besides its not like you'll see  
anything new. I would really appreciate it. You saw how many others are out  
there. Think of them. If I don't help them soon they might get really hurt.  
Oh and honey don't forget to make sure the opening of the gown his in the back and not the front. Thank you dear." Hoping to have won the women left without delay.

"Yeah I won't see anything new. Only a naked boy! I've never seen one of  
those before!" Crimson took over her regular coloration. She burned to  
disappear when she saw Inuyasha come to life. He was groggy at least.  
Putting away her discomforts, Kagome leaned forward and started unzipping  
his pajamas. He tensed beneath her fingers, but didn't say anything. "I'm  
sorry Inuyasha I have to do this." Going as far as the zipper would go she  
carefully helped him pull one, then both his arms out of the long sleeves.

"Boxers." Inuyasha said dully.

"Huh?" She intelligently inquired while taking the hair band that hand been  
on her wrist and putting Inuyasha's bloody hair up in it.

"I'm...I've boxers on."

"Oh...good." He held onto her shoulders as he lifted his feet out of the  
pajamas. He stood there in front of Kagome, clad in black boxers, when he  
felt nausea overtake him.

Pushing her away from him slightly too hard he  
crouched down. He hated doing it in front of Kagome, but he couldn't hold  
it in, he got sick. "It's okay." He heard her soft voice say. The next thing he knew she was consoling  
him from behind. Keeping her hand on his upper back she tried soothing him.

"Well I see that he is awake now." Walking in the door a short, but young  
doctor entered. He had his scrubs still on and was holding a file of some  
sort. "Inuyasha I presume?"

* * *

**Thats it i will post the next story up tomorrow, but for now i leave you with these wise words...** _"Don't stick a fork in any type of toaster"_**...ya i learned not to do that today...what? Clap for me!**

Love

the sick

disturbed

**redrizen**


	11. Murderer

_Hello everyone! 'bows dramatically to the crowd' And how are you guys this fine evening? Tonight's performance will indeed be snazzy 'reaches behind her back and pulls out an elephant' whoops wrong hand! 'goes back for her second try and retrieves the eleventh chapter to -wife of a kingpin-' Here it is folks. this is the longest chapter I have written so far...and unfortunately it took awhile to finish...thanks to a certain bug 'coughs loudly and points to_ wolf boy'_ blame him its his fault... 'knows that no one knows who she is talking about except for a choice few close friends' sorry anyhoo..._**ENJOY!!!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

* * *

Once Inuyasha was stabilized, in an official hospital bed, they allowed him  
to relax. The doctor had been very polite, and a little too nice to Kagome  
or so thought Inuyasha. He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. It  
read five twenty-eight. It was too early to be up. "Hey Kagome?" 

"What's wrong?" He felt like laughing at her automatic concern. She was a  
sweet girl, she couldn't hide it and he didn't want her to. He watched her  
get up from her place on the chair across the room and make her way over to  
his bedside. "Does your head hurt still?"

"Yeah, but it's nothing." He said with a wave of his IV affected hand.

"Don't you want to change into something less...?" He looked over her  
appearance. She was wearing a long, black, silk nightgown with a loose  
opening at the top, where his dried blood was smeared. On her feet she had  
starch white boys socks and some red flip-flops. Her hair was horribly  
tangled and fell in different places around her face. All in all she looked  
a mess and yet still beautiful. He couldn't explain it.

"Oh," she followed his gazed down her body. "I guess I should. I'll be  
right back." After grabbing her yellow backpack she raced out of the room  
and into an empty hall. She passed many doors before finally coming to the  
cafeteria. She enter it and immediately saw a pay phone. She dug through a  
couple of pockets in the bag before getting the needed fifty cents.

Kagome dialed ten digits and then heard an all too familiar ring. 'Hello?'  
It was the voice of her foster father and he sounded awake and slightly  
irritated.

"Walter? It's me."

'Kagome?! Where are you? The school called...it's been a nightmare.'

"I'm fine. I can't say where I am right now, but I'll call you again later.  
How is everyone?"

'Kagome the police say that you are a suspect. Something about a boy at  
school.'

"What? Who? Hojo? No, I didn't I swear."

'Then who did Kagome?' Walter asked impatiently. Kagome heard another deep  
voice in the background. It echoed whatever Walter said to her. No other man  
lived there and yet she could hear someone else. She thought about a moment longer.  
The police. They were there. What if they were tracking her or something. Didn't they do  
that in the movies?

"I have to go now, I'm sorry, bye." Hurriedly Kagome hung up the phone and  
stood there staring at it for a while. "I can't believe it. I am a murderer." She  
commented dryly. All of her hurt, anger, and fears came out. She screamed  
louder then she ever had before. It was a blood-curdling screech that only  
a girl could supply.

Nurses and employees crowed into the room with sympathy etched on their  
faces. They all thought she had lost someone dear to her. The nurse, who  
had waited on them before, walked forward slowly and eased Kagome into a  
gentle embrace. The rest of the workers left quietly.

"What happened honey?" The nurse questioned with a nurturing tone.

"I...don't...know." Kagome said between sobs. She was crying uncontrollably  
in a stranger's arms, which was completely unlike her.

"Do you want me to take you back to the room?" She felt Kagome nod under  
her chin so she led Kagome away.

"Wait...my...bag." The nurse looked back over her shoulder and spotted the  
backpack. She told the sad girl that she would bring it to her later. She  
accepted the offer.

"What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked as soon as he saw Kagome's state.  
He gaped at how hard she was crying and the fact that she hadn't changed.

"Never  
mind I will find out. Thank you for helping."

"No problem, it's my job." The nurse gave Kagome once last hug before  
scurrying away.

When Inuyasha heard the door click shut he desperately released himself  
from all the wires. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and let his  
feet touch the cold floor. A breeze of freezing hospital air whipped at him  
from behind.

Kagome glanced up at the mobile Inuyasha. Something in the back of her mind  
was telling her that he wasn't supposed to be moving at all, but she shoved  
the thought away as he sat down in front of her. He laid back against the  
wall and closed his eyes. Somehow his actions were comforting her, but she  
didn't understand why.

"What's wrong?" It was a simple question, but her answer was so  
complicated.

"I am a murderer."

"What?!" Inuyasha was shocked at her reply. Man they left quite a few  
things when they told him about her. "Why are you a murderer?"

"Everyone thinks I killed Hojo."

"Did you?"

"No! Paul did it! He did it right in front of me! I mean I didn't like  
Hojo, but I didn't want him dead either! My family thinks I am a killer!"  
Kagome was staring at her hands, at the blood that still covered them.

"What if I am?"

She is going insane, Inuyasha thought. "No, you aren't, that is my blood.  
It wasn't your fault Hojo died was it?"

"No, I suppose not." He watched her come back to reality.

"Yeah you don't have the guts to kill a person even if you had to." He  
added with a cocky smirk. Just as he suspected she would, Kagome turned a  
dark shade of red.

"I would if I had too." The way she said those six simple words made him  
believe her for some reason. She said them with some kind of unspeakable  
conviction as if she already ready to do so.

There was a quick knock on the door before the doctor came in with the  
backpack in his hands. "You are all set Mr. Reshinio why don't you get dressed while Miss  
Kagome comes with me to get some coffee. What do you say? You look like you could-"

"How about you go get my discharge papers while Kagome stays in here with  
me. Besides she is a little too young for you pop."

"Inuyasha! He didn't mean it like that!" Kagome yelled back, blushing quite  
profusely. Seconds ago she was just sitting there observing the to men, but  
not understanding a thing, and now she was even more confused.

"Feh, yeah right. This guys you everyday perv."

"Oh my god, I am so sorry doctor. I am going to help Inuyasha. I think the  
drugs are affecting him right now." She said in Inuyasha's defense before  
wiping her eyes and smiling.

"I'm sure. Well perhaps he's right. You are still a very young girl. I will  
go get the papers." Irritated because he had been caught, the doctor went on with his  
job.

"I am not a baby." Kagome whispered contemptibly.

"Sure you aren't sweetheart. Just like I am not a man." Inuyasha said  
sarcastically.

"Thank you!" She replied happily and began getting some clothes out of her  
bag for the both of them.

"What? I didn't compliment you."

"Yes, you did I heard you. You said that I am not a baby just like you  
aren't a man, and since you most definitely not a man that means I am not a  
baby. You are just a small itty-bitty boy."

"I resent that comment." He growled under his breath. "I am glad to see you  
are feeling better. Where did you get the clothes?" He inquired as she  
handed him some sweats.

"Oh I found a bunch of stuff in the guest room closest. I am guessing that  
they are mom's and Paul's old crap that they are getting rid of. They do  
that about every week I guess, because there was a ton of clothes in there.  
I didn't have any of my things here so this will have to do." She finished  
while gesturing to the nightgown and socks she was wearing.

"I guess you couldn't have brought much." He assumed more to himself than  
to her.

"Well you try packing while you are in shock!" She said surprisingly loud.

"Sorry I am  
a little mad I suppose."

"It's cool. I understand why you would be. Do you want me to leave while  
you change or can we just turn around?" Inuyasha asked with embarrassment.  
He didn't really want to have to walk around that much, but he would if she  
asked him to.

"We can just turn around. No peeking though." Ending her reply with an  
equally as embarrassed laugh she turned around and started taking off her  
socks.

"Like I would want to." Seeing that she had begun he spun around speedily  
and glanced over his shoulder. She was working on lifting the nightgown and  
still keeping her balance. Reluctantly he went back to his own duties.  
Going against his urge to just watch her.

"Finished."

"Me too."

"Ready to go?"

"Can I drive back?"

"Feh, can pigs fly?"

"I drove you here!"

"Obviously not legally!"

"What makes you think I don't have a license?!"

"You're not even old enough to wipe your own ass!"

"I turned sixteen two days ago!"

"Really?" The argument ended just like that. The pitch of his voice had  
changed dramatically. It had become hoarse and low, weaved with concern.

"Yeah I did the same day I was...you probably know everything, right?"

"Like what? You mean the whole thing with Paul going to get you? I knew  
about all that, but not about the birthday thing. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. It's that horrible man's fault, the boss  
guy, but for some reason I'm not..." She tried to smile and brush it off, but he  
wanted to know.

"What? Come on you can tell me. I don't like the man myself."

"I am not mad!" She yelled angrily.

"I didn't say you were." He countered calmly.

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean I am not mad, I don't feel anything,  
its like I am okay of everything that's happening. I don't mind. I can't  
stand it but I can't help it either."

"You're okay with what is going on? You're not upset?" The subject  
interested him greatly. He wanted to know more.

"Nothing. Never mind. I mean sorry. Let's go." She promptly snatched up the  
discarded clothing. "You can drive."

"Are you-"

"I'm fine come on." Kagome jerked the door open and stomped out of a  
hospital with Inuyasha in tow. She reached the desk and signed some papers.  
Inuyasha was taken to the car and given the keys.

The drive home was silent and slow. Time seemed to stop for the young man.  
His thoughts kept him from completely keeping his attention on the road. He  
was so confused. His mind was nagging at him to the point of insanity. Not  
being able to handle much more, Inuyasha pulled over to the side of the  
road, in front of an old, yellow house.

White knuckled and sweaty he sat there. Contemplating his next actions.  
"Kagome I'm sorry." Those were his last words before he unbuckled his seat  
belt and leaned over to her side of the car.

It was slow motion for Kagome. She saw what was coming, but it seemed like  
it was from out of her body. She couldn't even register what was happening  
until she realized that he was going to try and kiss her. Swiftly she  
turned her head to the other direction, making him miss his target and  
instead get her ear. "I can't Inuyasha. It's wrong."

* * *

_SOOoooo what did you think? good? not good? kinda cliffy maybe not so much? well tell me! I want to again thank you for you suggestions and reviews...I do try to take heed and change my mistakes!_ **I actually wanted to ask you readers something...see I am writing this other story...the problem is...I am obsessed with this one...so I am having a hard time focusing on the other one...should I just hold off on that one or this one? _and what do you think of the title of this story_? I mean I personally can't think of anything better, but I got a review today...**_that kinda hurt my feelings_**...the person said that my titles were stupid and unoriginal...I am sure that's true, but I can't think of anything else..._what would you call this story_?**


	12. Surprises

_'Shudders' i am getting way too excited about all the reviews i have been getting...despite the appearance I DO HAVE THIS STORY PLANNED OUT!!! **Rin and Sango will come definetly no matter what after the marriage...Miroku will come too and quickly! i will explain things more later...i promise**! it may seemed quite far fetched...but somethings about this story are more true then you realize and some of the stuff really does happen!!!_ _THANK YOU FOR REASSURING ME ABOUT THE TITLE...i was getting alittle insecure about that...but i have come to the conclusion that i like my title even as stupid and unoriginal as it my seem...'stands up' okkkkk if you have anything you would like me to clear up for you just holler...not literally i don't think i hear that well, but you know what i mean..._

* * *

Chapter Twelve

* * *

"What's wrong about it?" Pulling back disappointedly, Inuyasha put his  
hands back on the steering wheel. 

"I know you know why! I mean I am pretty much engaged!  
Even if it is against what I want I still agreed to it. It might be fake to  
everyone else, but this is the real thing for me. I'm sorry, but I can't."  
Kagome admitted to him with sincerity.

"I should be happy to hear that, but damn it!" Smiling the young man put  
the car into drive and sped off towards Paul's house. He glanced at the  
girl to see a look of bewilderment on her face.

"You're just strange."

"Whatever, wench."

"Excuse me! I am not a wench!"

"Sure you aren't."

"I will have you know that-"

"We're home! Sorry toots' were you saying something?"

"Nothing at all."

"That's what I thought!"

"You mean you think? Surprise, surprise, kitty surprise!" Kagome sang  
freely, letting all her worries leave her as she opened the car door.

Together they walked into the house only to be immediately confronted by a  
large amount of people. Most of whom were men. Big men. Buff men. Scary  
men. In the middle of the crowd were Paul and Sesshomaru. They walked  
forward, grim expressions.

"Kagome come with us." They demanded quietly. With force they shoved  
Inuyasha away from the Kagome, making him fall to the ground in bafflement.  
Sesshomaru grabbed onto Kagome's arm and vigorously dragged her up the  
stairs. Most of the way she put up a fight, but once she saw no way of  
escape she allowed herself to be led.

"What the hell is the matter with you guys?" She asked resentfully after  
being thrown into an empty room.

"With us?! What have you done Kagome?!" Paul ruthlessly posed. The vile  
emphasis stung her as the last few words flowed from his mouth.

"I didn't do anything! The thing with Inuyasha was an accident! I told you  
that last night Paul!" Kagome defended herself against them, not even  
really knowing why they were so upset.

"Not that Kagome! Think about what you did. Think really hard." Sesshomaru  
added in, trying to hint her mistake.

"Nothing. I didn't do anything!"

"Who did you call? At the hospital Kagome, who did you call?" Paul had  
calmed himself down a little, somewhat acknowledging the fact that she  
didn't mess up on purpose.

"Oh my god." She gaped under her breath. "But I made sure to hang up as  
soon as I heard other people. I swear!"

"They still had enough time to figure out the area you were in and they  
connected it to this town. I guess they also talked about your mother,  
because they came here earlier. Asking about you Kagome. We are lucky you  
weren't here right then or else there would have been a war. Do you see  
what you have caused?" Paul inquired dramatically.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell them I was okay. I didn't mean to do any  
of this. Is that why all those people are downstairs. Are they mad at me  
too?"

"Damn right they are! My whole family is in trouble now! If the police  
think that we have anything to do with your disappearance, well, lets just  
say hell will break loose." The older man breathed in deeply, clearly  
counting to ten all the while. "Kagome, you can not, I repeat can not  
contact anyone outside this house until I talk to your father."

"My dad what does he have to do with this?"

"He is your legal guardian. Your mother gave the rights to him when she  
married me. Without his agreement you can't legally marry Inuyasha, because  
you are underage."

"Oh." She sighed heavily, contemplated what he had said. Her head shot up  
suddenly as she realized the meaning. "Inu...Inuyasha. The one downstairs."  
She stated obviously lost in her thoughts. "He is going to be my...what?!"

Before they could even register her movements, Kagome was already storming  
down the stairs, tears blurring her vision. Seeing her goal, she glided  
easily passed the frightening men and right up to her fiancée. "You  
asshole!" For the first time in her life she slapped a man.

Inuyasha just looked down at her. He watched as the overprotective family  
members bombarded her, because nobody had understood her outburst. Why was  
she angry with him? He didn't do anything unless...

"You know...?"

"Didn't you think I would eventually find out?! Or were you waiting for the  
wedding day to tell me?!" She frantically disengaged herself from the  
subdued grasps standing up to full height, facing Inuyasha, furiously  
glaring into his eyes.

"Kagome I-"

"You must of thought it was awfully funny. Here I was talking crap about  
how I wasn't mad...why didn't you tell me?" Finally her mother came up from  
behind and wrapped her arms around her sobbing daughter. She induced the  
girl back upstairs with a soft, cooing voice. She had Kagome comforted and  
asleep by the end of the hour.

Stressed to no end, Judy made her way down back to the rest of the family.  
They stared at her expectantly and she just nodded a reply. Exasperated she  
glanced over too her soon to be son-in-law.

He was fiddling with the strings on his sweat pants, not daring himself to  
look at anyone. He had known that she was clueless to who he was, but he  
had liked it that way. It was safe, and she was open to him. Now he was  
regretting hiding the truth from her. He didn't know it was going to affect  
her this much.

"It's been taken care of. Everything is in order." Paul announced loudly  
after hanging up his cell phone. He was smiling and laughing as though he  
was oblivious to the little girl upstairs sad and alone. "It took little  
persuasion actually. I was quite surprised. I just had to mention his  
profession and he agreed instantly." He said his younger brother, who had  
flown in that morning.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked uncertainly. Everybody turned to look at  
him, and he guessed that they had forgotten he was still there.

"Well my boy Kagome's father has signed the necessaries and we should be  
receiving the permission by tomorrow morning. We had him put it on an  
overnighter service. Come the 22nd you will be a married couple and then we  
can start putting the inheritance in order. Isn't that right son?" With a  
powerful, knowing voice, Inuyasha's father, the Kingpin, spoke  
condescendingly to his son before keeling over.

"Dad!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru rushed forward and simultaneously picked him  
up and proceeded to carry him to the big, leather couch. They set him down  
gently and stepped out of the way so that another family member could  
assist Tesslimarai. He had a fit like that every so often, but to Inuyasha  
they were getting worse.

"That gives you one day to straighten things out with the young vixen."  
Sesshomaru stated mockingly into his little brother's ear.

"Thanks for reminding me." Inuyasha retorted back viciously.

"What are brothers for?" "He asked over his shoulder.

"Gray hairs!"

"Not in our case...that came from dad not me!"

"Yeah whatever."

"Great comeback bro you were always good at those."

"Feh." The short response made Sesshomaru stop in his tracks and retrace  
them back to Inuyasha. He took another really close look at the young man  
before he accepting his natural role as the elder brother.

"Come on let's talk."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"That's what I am supposed to say. Come on you might not want to, but I am  
the only one here." By then the two were already walking out of the living  
room.

"Really, because I saw a whole room full of people. Maybe I am going crazy.  
I'll go check." Inuyasha spun around in effort to sneak away from his nosey  
sibling.

"Smart ass. There is no other choice." Snatching him by the wrist,  
Sesshomaru yanked Inuyasha back into place and continued walking.

"You know you want to."

"Keep thinking that." With a crooked smile Inuyasha added, "you really do  
care."

"What's wrong with Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, making sure there would be no  
beating around the bush.

"She didn't know that I was Inuyasha. I mean she knew I was Inuyasha just  
not that I was Inuyasha Reshinio. Actually she knew that too! She was just  
slow! She didn't know that I was her, well, her fiancée!" He thought about  
it for a moment. "But she's right. I didn't tell her even though I knew.  
It's just I liked her being..."

"Nice to you." Sesshomaru finished for him. "Well there is only one thing  
you can do."

"I can't just walk up there...'hey Kagome! How are you? Oh and by the way I'm  
sorry for not telling you the truth, I was just afraid that you would be  
mad.' That won't work."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because she has the right to be mad!"

"So she'll get over it."

Inuyasha thought about it and then switched his focus to his brother. "I  
hate you."

"Only 'cause you know I'm right."

"Feh. You couldn't be right even if there was no such thing as left."  
Having his mind-made script memorized he darted out of the room and  
secretly made his way to Kagome.

After knocking he chose to open the door to have a peek. Seeing her on the  
bed, above the blankets, curled up into insecure little ball, made his  
heart cringe. He quickly stepped in and shut the door silently behind him.  
He strode over to where she lay soundlessly sleeping and knelt down in  
front of the bed.

"I'm so sorry Kagome." He murmured quietly. Her face made not a hint of  
recognition so he went on. "It wasn't my intention to hurt you. That is the  
last thing I want. I know you don't know me, but I know all about you. I  
know everything that has happened to you, give or take a little, but I want  
to know more. I want to know you, and I want you to know me, but you  
can't." He paused again. "This won't be hard for you. I will make sure of  
it. You will get anything and everything you want or need. I'm so sorry."

A light butterfly kiss on the girl's forehead ended his speech. Somehow he  
was relieved to have the truth lifted from his burdened shoulders. Inuyasha  
enjoyed the beauty one last minute and then, painfully, he walked away from  
her.

* * *

_So what did you think? This chapter was especially hard to do because i didn't know the best way for her to find out. i knew i wanted it to be a suprise thing, but i just couldn't place it...i just went along with my dream and kept it the same...**do you think she should have found out differently...?** i really couldn't think of another way...and if anyone was wondering why Inuyasha is being like that in the end...you will find out... it is one of the twists...but it is a good thing...it leads to the incoming of Sango and Rin!_ **i swear!**

_love_

**the sick**

disturbed

**_redrizen_**


	13. Perfect

_Very _**LONG** _chapter...trust me...i wrote it! okkk this is why it took so long...because i knew_ _**NOTHING**_ _about weddings...and i liked to have alittle detail and truth in my stories so i had to do research...i asked around and found out what i needed. then i went and picked out all my favorite crap...as stuff...ya its kewl..._**DO YOU THINK I PUT NOT ENOUGH DETAIL INTO THE STORY**..._tell me what you think... ok ok read on my friends...this is the longest chapter_ **_EVER_**!!! _not really... hehehe do you know how hard it is to write while listening to_ **_Flogging Molly_**? _it is hard..._

**_AND WE FIND OURSELVES IN THE SAME OL' MESS SINGING DRUNK'N LULLABIES_**!!! hehehe sorry!

* * *

**Disclaimor**_...if i owned Inuyasha...i would NOT be writing in this fanfiction thinger! no, i would be making it a real thing...but alas i do not own the very hot, the very tight_ **INUYASHA**!!! damn it all to hell!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

"Inuyasha we have to leave now!" Paul confirmed before exiting the house. 

"Yeah, yeah, you told me already. I'm coming." With one last glance up the  
stairs, up towards the girl who stood silently on the top floor, he turned  
and left.

Knowing that Inuyasha was going to get married in less than three weeks,  
Tesslimarai had demanded that they go consult the family lawyers. Once  
everything was in order he would watch his son wed and then, hopefully, he  
could pass on peacefully

* * *

.  
"You can't possible mean to stand there all dear, do you?" 

"There is nothing better to do." Kagome retorted calmly to the nosey women.

"No need to get snotty. You could help us put together some things." The  
women persisted with a firm and all-knowing tone.

"I could...but I think that I would just get in the way." Hoping the lady  
could take a hint, Kagome spun around and faced the other direction. She  
was not in the mood to entertain or work with Inuyasha's family. It didn't  
matter to her that they were soon to become her own. "Thank you anyway."

"Suit yourself, but it won't be our fault when the dress doesn't fit."  
Curiosity got the best of poor Kagome. "What dress?"

"Your wedding dress of course!"

"Oh...s-so you already have one?"

"No, but we were going to go shopping today. Would you like to come along?"

"I don't know..."

"Well how hard can it be? Do you want to help pick out your wedding dress?  
Or would you prefer for it to be a surprise?"

"I suppose I would like to come. Do you mind?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I did. I am going to warn you ahead of time  
though."

"Warn me about what?"

"We are not going to be choosing one of those new, skimpy, red dresses. We  
are a traditional family and we won't be having you walk down the isle in  
nothing but a wrap. You understand?"

"I think I do. How traditional are we talking?"

"Let me put it this way. Your dress with have a very extensive train and  
your veil will probably touch the ground."

"Do those kind of dresses even exist?"

"Yes, certainly they do." The women paused for a second. "How long will it  
take for you to get ready?"

"Not too long. All I need to do is change my pants and put my hair up."

"Fine, I will meet you downstairs in ten minutes. You and I can go shopping  
without the other pesky people. That way you will be less pressured. Is  
that all right?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. What should I call you? Mrs. Reshinio?"

"Dear me no! My name is Kaede. I may be older but I am not that old. I'm  
not even married!"

"Sorry. I just guessed that-"

"That everyone is into the whole 'marriage' thing just because we are such  
a large family."

"I guess. I'm sorry again."

"Don't be. You'll find that most of us aren't married, and if the person is  
it's because they were fortunate enough to find someone who could look past  
our last name. I probably will never get married thanks to your stepfather  
and his brothers!"

"What do they have to do with that?"

"They are my siblings! Any boyfriend, or just a guy friend, I have had they  
have harassed to no end! No man wants to be related to murderers, so I will  
remain single." Kaede shrugged deeply, not being able to hide her longing.

"That's so sad..." With a sigh, Kagome headed off towards her room to get  
changed.

* * *

"This one?" 

"No."

"This one?"

"Heck no!"

"How 'bout this one?"

"You have to be joking."

"I know...this one!"

"Perhaps...in my next life time."

"You are so difficult!"

"You are so old!"

"I am not. I am just..."

"Old!"

"My taste is still young!"

"What you consider young is the feudal times!"

"I will have you know that I have won many awards!"

"For what? Stupidity?!"

"You are unbelievable!"

"You know you love me."

"Just a little." By then the two women were laughing their hearts out on a  
tiled floor in an antique shop. They had been searching for the perfect  
wedding dress for almost two hours and still hadn't come up with anything  
remotely close to what they wanted.

"Excuse me?" From behind them a meek voice sought out their attention. With  
short breaths they turned to face a short haired, petite woman. "We have  
found something considerably close to what you described."

"Really?" They asked in unison.

"I don't know for sure, but if you will come look..." The women gestured for  
her customers' to follow. She led them to a heavily dusty room, filled to  
the rim with old cardboard boxes.

Hanging by itself in a dark corner was the most beautiful dress Kagome had  
ever seen. It was an utterly gorgeous, satin gown. Completely lavished with  
embellished re-embroidered lace throughout the bodice, sleeves, and hem,  
with scatterings on skirt. It was an A-line dress with a strapless bodice  
and an empire waist that was marvelously highlighted with cording on the  
bias. Romantic trumpet sleeves and a royal train simply totaled the fairy  
tale look.

"Dear me..." Kaede gasped with glee at the sight of the wedding dress.

"It's so perfect." Whispered a dazed girl.

"I believe that means we'll take it!" The older women exclaimed to the  
hostess.

"Is there anything else you are looking for?"

"Not unless you can provide the veil, shoes, bridesmaids dresses, so on and  
so forth."

"Let me see if I can help you. All right I know for a fact that we can get  
a veil, well, at least a rather old one, but still extremely pretty, and  
well fitting for the dress you have chosen. I can get several garters, if  
you need one, some different choices for shoes, and with some jewelry. I am  
afraid we can't get any of the same dresses for the bridesmaids so that  
probably won't work."

"Let us take a look at the things that you can supply." Kagome said kindly,  
inside hoping that they will be just as good as the dress.

"Right away!" Happily the worker skipped off for more merchandise.

"Kaede?" Kagome inquired softly.

"What it is? Do you not like the dress?" Searching the eyes of her  
companion, Kaede looked on with concern.

"Oh, no, I love it!" The young girl yelped.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Have you looked at the price?"

"No...why?"

"It's super expensive. I mean it cost way more then my tuition for four  
years at Rio."

"Don't worry about that." Kaede waved off the thought.

"How am I not supposed to worry about it?! It will costing you a fortune!"  
Kagome cried out.

"Not me. It's coming out of Tesslimarai's wallet, but it's like pocket  
change for him. Trust me." She opposed merely trying to get her point  
across to the naive girl.

"How are these?" Carrying what seemed to be a ton of things for the women  
to examine, the employee set them all of them on the near-by table. She  
organized the items before motioning her patrons forward.

"We have these shoes for you to chose from." She said while positioning herself to  
the side of the articles.

Kagome and Kaede glanced from one pair of shoes to another, before letting  
their eyes settle on a unique set. They were silver pumps with a wrap  
around ankle strap and two shimmering rhinestone details. The platform base  
was magnificently accented with a glass and sparkles. A flattering faux  
buckle and a light shine added simplicity to the shoes.

They chose the footwear effortlessly before moving on to the different  
garters. They were quite a few and to Kagome they all looked the same. She  
figured that Kaede would do better in this department and just passed over  
to a lovely veil.

It was a detachable two-tier veil on a comb with a ribbon edge. When  
categorized it would be placed, most definitely, under a Cathedral style  
shroud. Very long and distinct, reaching around thirty-eight inches and  
flowing freely, the material was exquisite. A small tiara topped off the  
veil, its features round and coated with baguette rhinestones.

"How do you like this one Kagome?" Kaede held out a white and baby blue,  
laced garter.

"It's up to you. I don't really know which ones are better, but I think  
that one is pretty! I really like this veil too. What do you think?" She  
spread out her choice.

"It's perfect. It will go great with the dress and the shoes. I can't  
believe we have four things down now. All we need are the bridesmaids'  
dresses and of course the little flower girls dresses. The rest is really  
up to the rest of the women. Why don't you ring these things up so we can  
started heading out." Kaede put in for the workingwomen, who was very proud  
of herself for selling so much at once.

"Okay, will you be using cash, I doubt that, check, or credit?"

"Credit."

"All right can you please show me your ID for verification..." Kagome  
listened on to the droned voice of the employee and gazed with interest at  
the rest of the stores' commodities.

She walked over to a glass case counter, absentmindedly, where antique  
jewelry was displayed. So many different treasures were laid out before  
her, but only one piece intrigued her. Leaning forward she observed a  
valuable cross necklace.

"Excuse me sir? Is it possible for you to take that necklace out?" Without  
answering the man behind the counter bustled over to her and with the key  
around his neck unlocked the case and pulled it out. "Thank you." She said  
to him.

Kagome laced the chain around her fingers before identifying the jewelry's  
beauty. Over the sculpted base of fourteen-karat, white gold draped a  
slender roman cross. The symbol contained one dazzling, round diamond,  
clearly real and worth the price. To Kagome it was the type of thing that  
would forever be cherished as a hidden message.

"It's quite old." The man stated before adding, "and quite costly." His  
tone suggested that he believed her to be one of low class. He didn't know  
that she was half a month away from marrying into one of the most richest  
families that existed.

"Yes, you are so right. I'll take it. I will need something old when I get  
married, don't you think Miss Reshinio?" Kagome called out to the other  
women. Kaede just looked from her to the desk clerk before understanding.

"It's splendid. We might as well get it now unless the nice man says that  
it is too posh for us."

"No, I said nothing of the sort. I was just explaining its value, really."  
The man scoffed in disbelief and embarrassment. With a glace at his  
coworker who nodded the truth he took the necklace and added it to the  
other items they were buying. "I am so sorry for the confusion."

"Don't worry yourself. It's not you fault you are ignorant." Smiling,  
Kagome grabbed the plastic wrapped dress and the jewelry box. She laughed  
and with Kaede in tow, departed from the shop. "Where to now?"

"Lets get back to the house and see how the others are doing."

* * *

"Hold still will you?!" Kagura yelled in anguish as a pin snipped her  
fingertip. 

"Sorry." Kagome quickly said in reaction to the sudden outburst. She had  
been standing there for over a hour, wishing that the she was a little  
taller. The dress they had chosen just happened to be around a foot too  
long for the girl, and in desperation Inuyasha's cousin was trying to  
adjust the hems.

"It's okay just try harder. I'm almost done anyway." With a tug here and a  
pull there, Kagura stood up and surveyed her work. "It's perfect."

"So I've heard." A male voice said dully. The voice belonged to Paul, who  
had just arrived, that day, back home, three weeks after he had left.  
"Kagura I need to talk to Kagome...alone."

"Yeah, sure, see you later." With jerking motions, the nervous women shut  
the door behind her.

"How are you?" Paul asked, trying to start off on a good note.

"Perfect. Didn't you hear?" Kagome shot back nastily, letting her anger  
weave its way into her words.

"I have some good news for you. The police are calling cuts on Hojo. His  
family is willing to let his death become a cold case. Now the only problem  
is father."

"Now what is wrong?"

"He decided you meant more to him then his business I guess. He has been  
trying to get a hold of me for a while now, but I wanted to talk to you  
first. He is saying something about wanting to see you."

"Does that mean that I can't get married?!" Kagome asked with too much  
excitement. Although, she was seemingly getting used to the idea of  
marrying Inuyasha, she still would jump out of it if she could.

"No, he had already sent the papers. It means that he won't tell the police  
to stop looking for you. You need to talk to him." Paul sat himself down  
onto the couch in defeat. He looked so much older than before.

"Am I aloud to do that?"

"You have to or else we will have to resort to..." Graciously, Paul, spared  
her the rest of his sentence.

"You wouldn't do that would you?" Tears begged to be released, but were  
instead turned away.

"I wouldn't, but my brother would. He will also allow you to see your dad  
too. We are thinking about inviting him to the wedding, but only if he  
behaves. Do understand?"

She understood and recognized that inviting him was the only alternative.  
"Will he come?" She already knew the answer to the question, but that  
didn't stop her from asking it.

"He said he would. We made a compromise. He can come and keep in contact  
with you, but he is the only one who can. If you or him break that, well,  
you can guess what will happen." He finished exasperatedly.

"What?!" Kagome screeched and then accepted it. "Okay. So he is coming, but  
what about the cops?"

"He said once he sees you he'll tell them to give up, but not until then.  
He is a hard man to negotiate with. I see where you get your hard head  
from."

"Whatever. You're getting what you want. How's Tesslimarai?"

"Still alive, but just barely. We all know he just holding on until  
everything is finalized. That's why you are getting married so early."

"I figured that much out."

"There is something I need to give you." Paul got up from his place and  
made his way over to his stepdaughter. Withdrawing his hand from his coat  
pocket, he pulled out a white, cotton handkerchief. In seconds he had the  
material unfolded and open for Kagome's view.

"What is it?"

"It's from Inuyasha. It was his mother's or at least that is what  
Tesslimarai says." After handing Kagome her gift Paul waltzed confidently  
from the room.

In her palm she held a single ring. From the looks of it, it was an  
engagement ring. She had seen her mother's, but something about the one in  
her hand was different, almost special to her. The ring setting was  
enunciation with two round Princess stoned rubies. It was beautiful, and  
yet old. Already Kagome loved it despite the need she felt to hate it.

"Thank you." She whispered aloud to the secreted ears that sought out to  
hear her.

* * *

The music started echoing throughout the cathedral. Eyes turned their  
attention from the front to the very center-back. On their feet, members of  
the family smiled or frowned, laughed or cried, as a gorgeous bride stepped  
in beat down a flower covered isle. 

She walked lightly over the several petals. Petals of immortality, loyalty,  
and affection. Different flowers and different meanings. Individually  
chosen for individual reasons.

Amaranthus, bluebell, chrysanthemum, and veronica had snowed down from the little flowergirl's satin basket and now  
they were being crept upon as Kagome began her way to the end of her old  
life.

* * *

**WoW**!!! _what did you think? too boring...ya i know...but good cliffy right? you know what sucks...i won't be able to update until...well next week probably monday! sooooooooooooooo you won't find out what will happen...**give me two chapters and i will have Sango and Rin come back...Miroku will be introduced in the next chapter**_! **SO STICK AROUND**! _tell me what you think...am i getting worse...i think i am with my chapters...because i know different things that will happen i just have a hard time getting the words and scenes that will lead up that those thingers...did that make any sense? probably not._..BTW..._i love you guys... you are totally awesome and i really appreciate how nice most of you are...please be critical if you feel the need, it hurts, but i can handle it and i think that i can only get better from it. _**SO BRING IT ON**!!! _ok see you next week!_

**TATA **for now **CHOW**!

Love

_the sick_

_disturbed_

**_redrizen!_**

**PS...**the next crap are all the different flowers i looked up...i was in the mood to make the wedding **REALLY **detailed, but i decided i liked my readers and i don't want to bore you away...i just thought that some of the meanings of the flowers were really kewl...so i will be using them in the next chapter! alright chow!

* * *

**_Amaranthus- immortality_**

**_Apple blossom- better things to come_**

**_Baby's breath- pure heart_**

**_Bachelor button- delicacy_**

**_Bamboo- strength loyalty_**

**_Bluebell- constancy_**

**_Blue violet- faithfulness_**

**_Camellia- gratitude_**

**_Red Chrysanthemum- I love you_**

**_White Chrysanthemum- truth_**

**_Cyclamen- modest and shyness_**

**_Daffodil- regard joy_**

**_Dahlia- good taste_**

**_Honeysuckle- generosity_**

**_Hyacinth- loveliness_**

**_Hydrangea- boastfulness_**

**_Iris- warmth of affection_**

**_Ivy- eternal fidelity_**

**_Japonica- loveliness_**

**_Jasmine- amiability_**

**_Lemon blossom- fidelity in love_**

**_White lilac- youthful innocence_**

**_Lily- majesty_**

**_Lily-of-the-valley- return of happiness_**

**_Magnolia- perseverance nobility_**

**_Maidenhair- discretion_**

**_Mimosa- sensitivity_**

**_Orange blossom- purity virginity_**

**_Orchid- ecstasy nobility_**

**_Peach blossom- captive_**

**_Poppy- fantastic extravagance_**

**_Reed- music_**

**_Red rose- love_**

**_White rose- worthiness_**

**_Other color roses- love and beauty_**

**_Rosemary- remembrance_**

**_Snowdrop- hope_**

**_Sweat pea- delicate pleasures_**

**_Tulip- love_**

**_Veronica- fidelity_**

**_Violet- faithfulness_**

**_Wheat- riches friendliness_**

**_White daisy- innocence_**

**_Wisteria- I cling to thee_**

**_Daisy- innocence_**

**_Fern- fascination and sincerity_**

**_Flowery- almond hope_**

**_Forget-me-not- true love and remembrance_**

**_Gardenia- joy_**

**_Grape- Charity_**

**_Hemp- fate_**

**_Heliotrope- devotion_**


	14. Forever Silent

All right i am back from vacation! and here i am with the next chapter... this is just a chapter on the ceremony...and i introduce the one...the only...MIROKU!!! .:claps:. this is mostly how Kagome is feeling kind of crap, everything she is thinking is italizised.

Disclaimor...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

HHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh .:clears throat:. i don't own inuyasha

* * *

Chapter Fourteen...i think

* * *

Forever. 

Forever was now.

Forever had enveloped Kagome as the priest said the most dreadful words.

**"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God-**

_Yeah, I am so sure that this is what God had planned for me._

**-and in the face of this company to join together this man and this woman-**

_No! I am not a woman! I am a sixteen-year-old girl!_

**-in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable-**

_You think this is honorable? Are you on something? Have you been drinking to much holy water lately? _

**-among all men; and therefore, is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly-**

_Nothing in this family is done lightly. This wedding is proof of that._

**-but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.**-  
__

_Me! Pick me! I don't want to keep my peace!_  
****

**Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind.**-

_Actually, I am almost positive that he is out of his mind!_

**It is intended for their mutual joy-**

_What is mutual about this? I do not want to be here!_

**–and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained.-**  
__

_Do you even know what you are talking about? In front of you is the whole Reshinio family! What in God's name is stable about that?_

**Through marriage, Inuyasha and Kagome make a commitment together to face their disappointments-**

_Well, I know there will be plenty of those, but I don't know how committed we are going to be._

**–embrace their dreams-**

_What dreams? This is a nightmare! I am begging you...wake me up!_

**–realize their hopes-**

_You mean my hopes to escape, because I realized those along time ago._

**–and accept each other's failures.-**

_I can do that! Inuyasha, I am sorry to say this, but you have failed at being a man!_

**Inuyasha and Kagome will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together-**

_You don't have to remind me, you know?_

**–through mutual understanding, openness, and sensitivity to each other.-  
**__

_I cannot believe this is happening! How can Inuyasha be so calm? He's just standing there, off in space. Well, maybe I should go there. At least he isn't having to listen to this fat, old priest go on, and on, and on...  
_****

**-We are here today, before God, because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes to witness the joining in marriage of Inuyasha and Kagome. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now, through me, He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds.-**

_I wonder if all weddings are this depressing? Maybe it is just because it is mine. I don't remember any of my moms' past weddings being so sad._

**-This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom.-**

_I am not free! I am a prisoner!_

**-With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally.-**

_On the contrary this is very conditional._

**-Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship the knowledge self-offered one another become the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives.**

_Please spare me._  
****

**-By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Inuyasha and Kagome from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs.-**

_There is the lie of the century. This family is so offbeat to me._

**-These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together, to strengthen each other in all labor, to minister to each other in all sorrow, to share with each other in all gladness.-**

_I have this feeling. It is telling me that I will never be 'glad' again._  
****

**-This relationship stands for love-**

_Not!_

**-loyalty-**

_Not!_

**-honesty-**

_Not!_

**-and trust-**

_Not!-_

**-but most of all for friendship-**

_Oh, Definitely not!_

**-Before they knew love, they were friends-**

_We were?_

**-and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny.**

_No, it is more like from a bullet of inheritance._

**-Do not think that you can direct the course of love, for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you.-**

_Straight to hell!_  
****

**Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment-**

_Blah, blah, blah._

**-as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness backed with the will to make it last.-"**

_Why won't he just look at me. Hello! Inuyasha! I am right here! See me? Girl your about to marry?_

**"You may proceed with the vows."** The minister offered with a genuine smile.

"No vows." Inuyasha stated coldly.

**"Excuse me?"** The old priest pressed.

"We will not have vows, please continue."

**"Of course. Do you Inuyasha Reshinio take Kagome Higurashi to be your wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"**

"Give or take a little, sure."

**"All right. Do you Kagome Higurashi take Inuyasha Reshinio to be your husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"**

Silence. Only her heartbeat was heard. The stillness caused nausea to fill Kagome, but she quickly did a double take and finally looked up.

"I will." She replied quietly.

The priest nodded and gestured curtly to the little ring bearer to come forward. As the boy stumbled to them, Kagome got a good look at what he carried.

"Wow." She whispered to herself, not noticing Inuyasha's gaze and how it remained, now, on her.

**"What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the rings in my hand?"** The minister began again. **"May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women yearn. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home, which they establish together, be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts.-**

**-Inuyasha, in placing this ring on Kagome's finger, repeat after me: Kagome, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."**

Slowly, ever so slowly, Inuyasha did as he was told. Following his proclamation he took Kagome's hand into his own and placed, first, an eternity ring on it, and then secondly, the wedding ring.

**"Very good. Kagome, in placing this ring on Inuyasha's finger, repeat after me: Inuyasha, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."**

Doing the opposite of Inuyasha, Kagome rushed the words out of her mouth in one breath. With a sigh she too took Inuyasha's left hand and on it she set a plain, but beautiful marital band.

**"May you always share with each other the gifts of love be one in heart and in mind may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts love generosity and kindness.-**

_We are too close to end..._

**-In as much as Inuyasha and Kagome have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith, and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring, are now joined.-**  
__

_It's almost official..._

**-You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend.-**  
__

_There is no turning back now..._

**-What, therefore, God has joined together let no man put asunder.-**  
__

_I will forever be alone..._

**-And so, by the power vested in me by the State of California and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife, and may your days be good and long upon the earth.-**

_I can't believe I'm married..._  
****

**-You may now kiss the bride."**

_God help me..._

Kagome closed her eyes in sorrow and defeat. A heat raced through her as she felt soft, but cold lips upon her own. And then it was gone. The feelings had vanished and she was alone once again.

Cheers could be heard in the background. People were hugging her, congratulating her, condemning her. She took it all in, every last bit of it. Memorizing every detail, not wanting to forget it. For even if it was somewhat fake, it was still her wedding.

"My, my. Inuyasha really got lucky this time didn't he." A deep voice declared humorously from behind Kagome. "I don't think we have been introduced."

The new bride turned slightly and came face to face with an extremely handsome man in his very, early twenties. "No, I don't suppose we have. I am Kagome Hig-"

"Kagome Reshinio now. Nice to meet you, I am Miroku Reshinio." With an outstretched hand, the man, greeted her happily. "I just happen to be another relative of your hubby."

"I beg you to never refer to me as that again." With a half-hearted smirk, Inuyasha slapped his cousin on the back. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yes, I know, but don't blame me, blame my dad. He has been working so much that I haven't been able to step foot out of Chicago in like two months."

"May I have everyone's attention please! We will be having the reception at the house! So if you would all so kindly find your ways there we would greatly appreciate it. If you are still not convinced there will be cake!"

More cheers came, along with a couple of chuckles, and within seconds the cathedral was almost fully empty.

"Shall we?" Miroku asked, while looping his arm through both Inuyasha's, and Kagome's elbows. The trio waltzed back down the isle and through the large, stained glass, double doors.

* * *

yayaya i know it sucked...but that was just one 'tie together' chapter don't worry the next one will be up tomorrow no worries!

_**love**_

the sick

_disturbed_

**_redrizen_**


	15. Stupid

_Hey everyone! its me...Red!_** ok now if anyone is confused about why there only fourteen chapters it is because i took out my chapter eight which was called 'Apologies and Apreciation' remember? So if you didn't read chapter fourteen read it first...i know its boring but it just tells you what she is thinking...**_now this chapter is mostily about what inuyasha is thinking...whatever is italisized is his thoughts. ok_**? well thanks for the reviews i love you guys! bye!**

**_Disclaimor...i do not own anything in this thinger!_**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

_Stupid._

_Family is stupid._

_Money is stupid._

_Women are stupid._

_Especially this woman, this girl, who won't get out of my mind_, thought Inuyasha. He was now riding in a large, white limo with all of his supposed friends, family, and his new wife. He couldn't believe he was married.

_This is just getting worse by the second._

"So Inuyasha where are you planning on going for your honeymoon?" Kanna, one of the portfolio accountants and trusted friend, asked.

"Nowhere, we are staying at home." He replied rigidly right before taking a quick glance at Kagome, who from the looks of it was in shock. He had thought she would be upset that he didn't want to go anywhere, but her face said that she didn't care.

"Will you be staying with Paul?" Another person inquired from the far back of the vehicle.

"No, my father purchased a house for us weeks ago. We will be staying in California though." Inuyasha was trying to sound friendly, yet he was so, so worried. To a normal person Kagome and he should be ecstatic, but they were no longer normal and everything was different.

"Great! I need a place to crash while I am in town anyway!" Miroku exclaimed joyfully. In a way Inuyasha was happy that his closet cousin was there with him.

"Sure, Miroku, why not."

"Oh yeah!"

"Mr. Reshinio?" The limo driver questioned hesitantly from the front seat.

"Yes?" Five men answered the poor man.

"Well, um, we are here." He nervously commented as he put the car into park.

"Kagome I need to see you before we go in." Inuyasha just looked as his older brother while Sesshomaru directed Kagome away from the group.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did I do now?" The bride's voice was washed with anxiety. She knew that there wasn't a possible way she had screwed up that day, but she was willing to go along with it anyway.

"Your father is in there. He is waiting to see you. Here are the rules. At no time are you aloud to mention the Reshinio family. We don't want you two alone ever. Last but not least, do not say anything about Hojo. We already checked him, but the cops are finding new ways to wire people all the time. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah I know. How long will he be here?" She wasn't exactly happy about being able to see her dad. He practically sold her over for his job. That is how much she was worth to him, but it didn't hurt anymore, nothing did.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome..." The girl watched as her father let a single tear fall from his eye. She realized then that he really did care, even if it was only a little.

"Daddy." Kagome said while jumping into her father's open arms. Something inside her told her that this was going to be their last meeting for a very long time. So she clung to him with all she had, never wanting to let go, but knowing she would have to.

"Now come on honey. I want to see my little girl cut the cake!" He put on a brave face, and barely kept it in place. He had to be strong for his daughter, because that was all he could do.

"Oh, I forgot. Okay. Sesshomaru? What are we doing first?" Kagome asked the tense man, who was leaning against the wall chewing on a toothpick.

"Well the band is still setting up, but as soon as they are finished we will begin eating, and the toasts. After that we will have some dances, and then move on to the cake. Give it about two and a half hours and you will be on your way to your new house." Sesshomaru declared with an evil grin. He loved making people miserable.

"Can't wait." Kagome retorted unenthusiastically. "Let's go dad. I believe they have a seat or something for you." Grabbing her father's hand, she led him to the main table, which was long and one-sided, it was where all the important family members were seated. She had him sit between Paul and Tesslimarai. "Where do I sit?"

"Next to Inuyasha of course. You really aren't that smart are you?" Sesshomaru queried with agitation. "Well, that's okay, because Inuyasha is missing a brain too."

"Thanks." Kagome shook her head in amusement, and made her way to her husband. Sitting down, rather uncomfortably, she looks down at her empty plate and all the different utensils. She couldn't stop wondering how well her dad was going to do with the two men she left him with.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Still breathing?" Inuyasha inquired. He was desperately trying to keep his eyes off the beauty next to him, but failing horribly. _Why does she have to wear that?_ His thoughts were referring to the wedding dress on her. He knew that she was wearing it because she had too, but that didn't make him feel any better.

"What?" Her expressions were pure bewilderment. He could kind of understand why she was confused. He hadn't talked to her at all since she had found out the truth, and the one time he does it's a joke.

"I was just making sure you were still alive." Inuyasha repeated.

"Do I look dead or something?"

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"Your grouchy."

"Your mean."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Not."

"You are so!"

"Fine, but so are you."

"Am not." Kagome had had enough of the argument so resolutely she turned her head in the opposite direction.

"Quitter." Now laughing, Inuyasha thought back to when he had such a good disagreement and remembered the last time they had been together. _Good times. Good times. Wait, not good times!_

"Whatever. You act just like a little kid." She retorted bitterly.

"I am not the one underage, baby." Inuyasha quipped in just as his father stood to make the first toast.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May you have food and raiment,  
a soft pillow for your head,  
May you be 100 years in heaven  
before the devil knows you're dead

May the unhappiest day of your future be no worse  
than the most joyous day of your past

May you both live as long as you want,  
and never want as long as you live.

Here is a toast to lying, cheating, stealing and drinking:  
If you lie, lie only to keep a friend.  
If you cheat, may you cheat death.  
If you steal, steal your lover's heart.  
If you drink, drink deeply of the joy of your new life together.

I love you son

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tesslimarai ended his toast with a congratulations and air kiss. To Inuyasha he looked slightly flushed and even when reading his index cards he kept his left arm crinkled at his side. Something was wrong, and Inuyasha could feel it.

"Dad you feeling okay?" The worried son asked.

Hearing the question, Sesshomaru, inspected his father from afar and realized how sick he looked. Not wasting any time he rushed forward to the table and attempted to get to Tesslimarai who was being blocked by different guests. "Move!" He shouted over the onlookers. They slowly did as he said, but not quick enough.

The old man was falling frontward, over the table, collapsing with his head hanging off the other end. Women were now screaming and the men became frightfully silent. Only Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were still moving, as fast as they could to their ill father.

"Dad!" They yelled in unison. The oldest son was now behind his unconscious parent, while Inuyasha was cradling his father's head from the front.

"Someone call an ambulance! Now! What the hell is wrong with him?" Paul was going to explode with a mix of anger and apprehension. Orders shot from his mouth as he watched his brother die.

"Oh my God." Kagome whisper was unheard, but shared throughout the room.

* * *

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE i know damn that cliffy! i was going to make Kagome's dad die but i decided against it...so there you go your second death! congratulations! wow you guys i can't believe how many reviews i have! its crazy thanks again...TATA for now chow

**Love**

The Sick

_Disturbed_

**_Redrizen_**

* * *

_**Things to ponder**_  
1. If one synchronized swimmer drowns, do they all have to drown?  
2. If you choke a smurf, what color does it turn?  
3. Why do they report power outages on TV?


	16. Sneak

_

* * *

I am back! i didn't go to school early after all! sorry for those i informed. i changed my mind...i will instead be leaving next week! okok next chapter will have both Sango and Rin in it...well this one does to but they will come in the flesh later! this chapter might confuse you guys if it does i am apologizing ahead of time! okok on with the show!_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

"In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit." The priest finished with Catholic gestures. "May his spirit flow freely through the heavens and his body own the soil in which it is buried." Roses then followed the eulogy, and lifelessly fell upon an Ebony Gold, Stainless Steel casket. Cries of sorrow echoed in the open air along with sighs of relief.

Too many had shown for the funeral of the Kingpin, too many loved ones in misery, and too many enemies ready for revenge. Now that the king had passed away the Reshinio family was supposedly weak, unprotected. No one suspected that Inuyasha was ready for such a responsibility, and so they doubted.

"I'm really sorry Inuyasha." Kagome said sadly, knowing his grief and wanting to share it.

"It's not a big deal. Besides he was old anyway." The young man retorted with venom icing his words. They had been far from the truth, but he didn't regret saying them. He hated pity, especially from a girl who was going through just as much pain as him.

"Hanging in there little brother?" Inquired Sesshomaru from behind. He was as emotionless as ever. Hiding his true feelings was his specialty, no one could do it like him.

"Half brother." With that Inuyasha turned from the sight of his dead father and made his way to the limo. On his heels were three of his older uncles. They wouldn't leave him alone, because to them he was still a little boy who needed their help. In their eyes he was broken and hurt, not able to care for himself.

Everyone knew that he was in grave danger, as was anyone close to him. He was a walking target to those foes of his fathers. Now he bared the burden of the Kingpin, the business, and ultimately the criminal world. There would be no more games, it was all work for him there on out. Inuyasha was a prisoner to his name.

"Get my wife and Miroku. I am ready to go." His order was short, but to the ears of his new 'servants' it was as a death threat. They scrambled quickly to do as he said, ignoring the protest of the Kagome.

"Let go of me! I can walk on my own!" Like a sack of rice, the girl was thrown over the shoulder of a strong man and was being hauled without consent to the vehicle. To insure her stability, he placed his large hand on her upper, back thigh. This action did not go unnoticed by Inuyasha.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" His tone was loud and harsh. Within seconds he was out of the limo and in front of the man, who had just been trying to follow his bosses demand.

"You told me to get her. She was giving me difficulties." Expecting his answer to be accepted without problems, he was immediately surprised to have a gun pointed in his face.

"I am not in the mood for this. Do you understand?" Inuyasha had a nine millimeter aimed just below the man' neck.

"Right boss. I got it." Gently he brought Kagome to her feet, making sure to keep his hands to himself in the process. In reward to his rudeness the girl slapped him. She was breathing heavily and holding her stomach in pain.

"Don't do it again." Kagome warned with a snarl. He had hurt her abdomen in the process of heaving her. After giving Inuyasha a glance of appreciation she walked to the car, spun on her heel to face them again and added, "I can't believe it. I had no idea I could walk five feet. It's amazing what one can accomplish."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Miroku asked stupidly before pushing Kagome into the backseat of the car.

"Looks like you will have you hands full." Commented an amused Sesshomaru. "Call me if you need anything." He offered while putting on his narrow sunglasses.

"Where will you be?" Inuyasha questioned distractedly, giving most of his concentration to the gun still in his hand.

"Oh, you know sleeping around...with your wife, the same old same old." As he had suspected Inuyasha swiftly brought the weapon to his older brother's face, and then lowered again.

"Yeah whatever I'll see you around." Waving and nodding to the rest of the family, he left for his house.

Without asking Kagome, Inuyasha had decided that they would sleep in separate rooms. He chose this the day that they were married. At first she didn't understand, but she soon had figured that he didn't want to share anything with her except for a last name. That was fine with her, although she found herself a little disappointed, yet she didn't know why.

It had been four days since the wedding, and Inuyasha had ignored her as much as possible. The only times he did ever acknowledged her was when he and Miroku were hungry. It wasn't a problem for her to cook for the three of them. In actuality it was almost a pleasure, considering she had nothing better to do.

The only company she had was Miroku and he very polite to her and kept her from being too lonely. She called her mother once a day, but they kept their conversations short, in case of phone line tapping.

Kagome was aching for her school peers, but mostly those who had been closer to her. Like Sango, tough and violent Sango. Or Rin, poor, sad Rin. Even Melissa, the silly yet popular girl who had gnawed her way into the circle of three. They were her best friends, her only friends, and she needed them now more than ever.

* * *

_(ok i am sorry if that was confusing...or this...what happened was i was explaining stuff that had happened and they hadn't gotten back home yet...so here is when they do get back.)_

* * *

When they arrived back home it was late. Kagome made dinner and they ate it in silence. She excused herself early from the table and went up to her isolated room. Behind her she shut the door and fell against it. Letting herself fall to the floor, Kagome cried. She cried bitter and forlorn tears fall. There in her mourning she fell asleep, welcoming the nightmares more than reality. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You shouldn't be so cold to her Inuyasha." Miroku stated bluntly. He was tired of his friend's attitude towards the girl.

"It's none of your business. Just be thankful that you can stay here." Inuyasha replied quietly, almost lightly. His mind was elsewhere. It was upstairs in a certain room, with a certain woman. His wife.

"It is my business! She is my family now too, you know? She hasn't done anything to you! Nothing! There is no reason to ignore her like you do!" Rage corded through Miroku's voice.

"Have you ever looked at her face?! That is what she did to me!" Abruptly Inuyasha stood and raced outside, into the backyard.

Slowly his cousin went out to him, a grim expression on his young face. "I know who she looks like, but you can't blame her for that. She is just a girl, not a murderer."

* * *

The next morning Kagome woke with a crick in her neck and the sun blaring at her face. Blinded she raised her hand to cover her eyes. Gazing around the room, her eyes caught the time off the alarm clock. It was six eighteen and the men weren't due to wake up for another four hours. 

Kagome let herself think wistful things. Things like talking to her friends again, and visiting the. Things that were never going to come true. "Not in this lifetime at least." Just as she spoke those words to herself an idea came to her mind.

While the boys slept she could call up her friends. She wouldn't talk long, but just enough to hear their voices and get some peace. To Kagome it was a perfect plan, nothing could possibly go wrong, because the guys were so tired.

Like a ghost, she glided down the hall, then the stairs, and through the living room. She reached the phone before checking around her for witnesses. With a smile on her face, Kagome dialed the area code, then the number, and at last the extension to the girls' dorm.

'Rio Lindo girl's dorm, Hye Sun speaking, how may I help you?'

"Hye Sun can you get Sango for me?" She requested in a whisper.

'Yeah, I think, hold on.'

Minutes later another familiar voice answered the phone.

"Sango its me." Kagome notified her friend happily.

'Kagome?' Sango paused on the line and then began again. 'Kagome where have you been? We have been so worried. Say hi to Rin too.' She handed off the phone. 'Kagome? It's Rin.'

"Hey Rin how are you?" A tear came down Kagome's cheek as she listened to her little friend.

'I'm fine what about you? Why didn't you call us? The cops wouldn't leave us alone. They said you killed Hojo. You didn't did you?"

"Of course I didn't. You won't believe what happened." A click on the other line told Kagome that someone else was listening to their conversation. "Who is on this line Rin?"

'It's just me don't worry. I went into the phone room.' Sango answered. 'So what happened?'

Kagome told the story, leaving hardly any details out. She hadn't expected she would have spilled everything like that. She spent almost an hour on the phone, and for the first time in so long she smiled. It felt so good to get the whole lot off her chest.

'That is so crazy.' Rin said in awe.

"Tell me about it. By the way where is Melissa? I wanted to talk to her too."

'Koen invited her to go to some football game for the weekend in San Francisco, or something like that.' Sango retorted. 'I want to kill that Inuyasha guy.'

"Don't we all, but-"

"Get off that phone right now!" Speaking of the devil, Kagome's new husband bounded on her. He grabbed her wrist and snatched the phone, ruthlessly he shoved the girl to the ground before yelling into the phone. "Who the hell is this?!"

_

* * *

_

_(wouldn't it be so harsh if I left you there? Hmmm everyone tells me to be different...and I have seen authors do this exact same thing, but keep going so I am going to be unique.)_

**_

* * *

_**

**THE END!!!** _Until the next chapter at least._

**_

* * *

_**

okok what did you think i already told you everything else keep reading it because there will be romance i swear **i just hate stories where the two people fall in love at the beginning or half way through the story, but the person keeps going on and on and on again!** you know what i mean? probably not but that is me! so why do what i hate? _ok so read the next chap which will be up tomorrow!_

**Tata for now chow**

_love _

_**the sick**_

_disturbed_

rubberducky

_**hahaha**_

not really

_**redrizen is the name**_

* * *


	17. Guilt

_sorry it took so long i am having difficulties!_

**disclaimor...i don't own this crap following my speech on**

* * *

Chapter 17...i suppose

* * *

'Well you see-' Rin began but was instantly cut off. 

"I don't want any crap!" Inuyasha yelled through gritted teeth.

'Geeze, I'm Sango.'

'And I am Rin.'

"Yeah, yeah where are you?" He asked quite bluntly.

'Excuse me? What does that have to do with anything?' Inquired a very confused Sango.

'It just does!' This time Miroku was the one to raise his voice. Somehow he had found his way to another phone in the house, unable to squash his curiosity.

'We're at school.' Rin stated simply.

"Rio?" Inuyasha was now calming himself down, knowing that to scare the girls would be the wrong approach. They needed to be subtle and try to avoid a fiasco.

'Yes.' Answered Sango hesitantly. 'But why did you need to know?"

'No reason' Miroku replied, also hiding his flourishing distress.

'Okay...'

"Good bye!"

'What about-'

"Talk to you soon." With that Inuyasha hung up the home phone. Not so much as thought passed his mind as he distastefully began scratching his stomach, completely forgetting the fact that he was still in his boxers and standing above his frightened wife.

"I'm sorry, but it wasn't their fault." Kagome whispered as she latched onto a cupboard handle, attempting to lift herself to her feet.

Inattentively Inuyasha placed his hands under her arms and helped her stand. He didn't eradicate his grasp right away, but instead he moved it lower, down her sides and to her waist, where they chose to reside.

As if knowing the newlyweds situation, Miroku burst around the corner, "so when do we leave?" Frozen to the spot, the cousin watched Inuyasha swiftly drop his hold on the extremely crimson Kagome.

He was about to apologize when Inuyasha said, "now."

"Where are you going?" Kagome questioned, making herself at least look relaxed. She had never felt a touch so intimate as the one she had just experienced moments ago.

"To your school." Retorted both of the men in unison.

"Please don't!" Realizing the danger her friends were in, Kagome let out a sob and clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Don't what?" Miroku was a little surprised at her cry, he didn't understand what she had meant.

"It wasn't their fault!" She exclaimed again.

"Doesn't matter. They know too much." Inuyasha had a difficult time keeping his own emotions in check. How he wished he could just let his guard down and comfort her, but that was out of the question.

"They won't tell! Just tell them not to and they won't!"

"I'm really sorry Kagome, but we have no choice. If we don't take care of them it could mean trouble for the family. You don't want that do you?" Explained Miroku sympathetically, hating himself for having to hurt her.

"Let's go." Inuyasha said before turning away from Kagome. "The sooner we leave the better," he added hastily. After stomping out of the room, he went to get dressed, with Miroku following him.

"No." Kagome said to herself. "No," she repeated. Her heart throbbed with anguish as she thought of her closest friends. She blamed herself for the deathly threat that had been brought upon them.

How could she be married to a man with such a black heart? He hadn't seemed so horrible before. On the contrary he had seemed kind and gentle. She wondered hopelessly if he would remain that way around her forever. Would she be able to survive in a home of agony, her husband torturing her till death do them part?

The men had long since left, and Kagome still wept. She couldn't stop. She knew what they were doing and it was because of her. Her and her own selfishness, her need, and her aching desires. They would return to her, maybe condole her and pity her life, but they would forget the tragedy the next day. They would move on without her, for she would always have to deal with the blood of her friends.

Eventually Kagome pulled herself together, and with determination made dinner. The best meal she could make. It was a full course repast with appetizers, salad, meats of all kind, and a delectable desert. When she finished her only excuse was her feeling of sudden depression and in result, boredom.

From the kitchen she heard noises coming in the front of the house, outside on the porch. Quickly she put the ladle down onto the counter and made her way to the door with her apron still tightly tied around her. Not even peeking through the peephole Kagome unlocked the door and opened it wide. She was slightly surprised to see Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru standing there with furious looks upon their faces. "What happened? You did it didn't you?" Something told her that she was in deep trouble. The glares emanating from the three men were killer and Kagome decided it was best to just run. Revolving about she raced away and safely into the kitchen.

Inuyasha was the only one who chased her down and cornered her against the stove. Rage roamed his features as he closed his wife in, thrusting his arms past her sides only to support himself on the cool, metal surface. He leaned in, letting his face hover centimeters over hers, and then he did something peculiar. He growled. "You stupid wench!"

Appalled, Kagome took a step up onto her tiptoes and returned his glower with an unspeakable intensity. "Don't call me that! My name is Kagome Higur-"

"Reshinio! You are a Reshinio now! MY Reshinio, and while you are under MY roof you will follow MY rules you wench!" Inuyasha yelled dangerously low, with a husky tone.

"I am not a Reshinio and I never will be! Just because it is my legal last name doesn't mean it's who I am! And stop calling me wench! You...you...you dog!"

"Well if I am a dog then you are my bitch! Now tell me what did you do that was so stupid just now?!"

"Married you!"

"Oops wrong again! No, you opened the door without checking and with out protection!"

"What?!"

"It's not safe to just do stuff like that when you are here or anywhere for that matter! Life is different now! Get used to it!" He urged with sincerity and assurance, knowing himself the trials of being apart of his family.

"I don't want to!" Kagome wailed before reaching behind her and grabbing the ladle. She swung the utensil up and smacked her husbands him. She watched him yelp in pain before using his distraction to her advantage.

In the minutes that she had departed from Inuyasha, Kagome felt kind of happy, almost carefree. She let a smile play on her lips when he came up and flung his arms around her, trying to hold her still, needing to tell her something.

"Kagome..." He breathed her name and let his head fall onto her shoulder. He entirely forgot his plan to stay clear of her to insure his and her safety.

"What?" Kagome felt his face burry into the crook of her neck while they embraced. She wanted to stay there forever, but that would mean happiness, and from the looks of it she wasn't entitled to any.

"It's about you friends. We had to-" Inuyasha started slowly.

"I know." Her voice was now that of a murmur, a quiet and sad, soft voice. Desperately she struggled to retrieve the feeling she had moments ago, but they had left her and had been replaced with guilt.

"How do you know?" He asked, freeing Kagome of his embrace and stepping back.

"You made it very clear."

"Did I?"

"Yes, you did."

"What is it that I made clear?" Inuyasha inquired with a smirk conquering half of his face.

"You pervert!" A shrill scream echoed throughout the house. The shriek was familiar to Kagome, wonderfully familiar. On track to the shout came a sound of abuse, a slap it seemed.

* * *

_did you feel the fluff?! **OMG OMG** i got over 100 reviews!!! yaaaaaaaa i am so happy **i love all of you! really i read every single review **and would reply to them if i figured out a way to. ummm i know i had something to say...okokok yes there is some tension happening! not that great of a **cliffy** i know but that is ok since the last one was so harsh! alright i love you guys again..._ **TATA for now chow**

love 

**the sick**

_disturbed_

**redrizen**


	18. Surreal

_i am so sorry for the extra long wait, but school is killing me. i mean really i broke down in walmart because i couldn't figure out what shampoo i should get, and i wanted my mommy. sometimes i hate boarding school! so i went on sick list and took a day off, since i had finished my homework i decided to write this chapter...what can i say this one is not that exciting...it is more of a fluffy filling! for all those who wanted more fluff here it is...i mean really!_

* * *

**Don't let the past create the future, let the future erase the past.**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

* * *

Kagome just stood there and listened to the blunt ranting that boomed around her. "Sango?" She said the name to herself, squinting her eyes in concentration. Finally she figured out what was going on. She was so distraught that she was imagining her friends' voices.

"Inuyasha where the hell are you?! The girl still hasn't woken up!" Sesshomaru bounded a corner with a large heap of blankets in his arms. Sweat clung to his hairline and there was purple bruise of some sort forming on his left temple. A single hand fell limply from the cover. It was a very small hand, with a light pink polish adorning its fairly long nails. Kagome studied the hand, confused to no end. She had seen that color before. She could honestly say that she owned a polish just like it.

"Have you tried cold water?" Inuyasha inquired while releasing the oblivious Kagome. He watched her step forward and reach out to the blanket. Gently and almost hesitantly she opened the cloth and gasped at what she saw inside. There, as peaceful as ever, was little Rin. They had brought her dead body home with them. "Oh..." She brought her hand up to her mouth and spun away from Sesshomaru. Feeling that sick bile was etching its way quickly up her throat, Kagome raced to the empty sink and let her stomach drain.

"Kagome..." This time a face matched the voice. It really was Sango, a living, breathing Sango.

Kagome just wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and let the faucet water rinse whatever she had left behind. She stared at her friend in awe. "You're alive?"

The answer was obvious, but Kagome still had to ask. "Yeah, but Rin..." Tears sprang out of Sango's eyes as she looked off into the distance. "I think she had another one of her panic attacks, the worst yet. She freaked out when the guys came up. I haven't seen her run that fast since that time at the zoo. The next thing I knew she was flinging herself at the dude with the white hair, I don't remember how many times she hit him, and he..."

"What?" Disbelief was overwhelming Kagome. She could barely hear what Sango was telling her, and it was almost impossible to comprehend it, but she still tried. "What did he do?"

"He pulled a gun out on her..." Sango said briefly, as if that would explain everything. It did, well, at least it did to Kagome. Rin went crazy over three things. One of them being pictures of her family, the next was blood, but what really got her was the sight of a lethal weapon, the horrible man-made creations that destroyed her happiness, her childhood. "She was out so fast that nobody had a chance to catch her before she hit the bedpost."

"Inuyasha!" For the time being Kagome became sane yet again was on the verge of understanding the whole situation. In short, to her, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha went to kill her friends, but instead they try to kidnap them, Rin got upset and hurt herself, while Sango stays calm and handles the situation like it was one of her sports' games. "Inuyasha?!"

From another room Inuyasha responded to Kagome saying, "what the hell do you want?!"

"Get her in cold water!"

"Get who in cold water?!"

"Get Rin in cold water!"

"Why?!"

"To wake her up!"

"Oh, okay! Sesshomaru is going to do it!"

"Fine, but we need to talk!" Kagome shouted over her shoulder. She knew she should be more angry about everything, but there was no room because relief was taking up too much space. Her friends were safe, for the most part, and they were there with her.

"The four most dreaded words of mankind is 'we need to talk' and here I figured you would be thanking me, not divorcing me."

"I can't divorce." Complained Kagome quietly. "We need to talk about this."

"About what?" The dumbstruck Inuyasha asked, tilting his head to the side, hoping that would clear things up for him.

"About this!" Gesturing to Sango in frustration.

"You want me to kill them instead, because we sure can't take them back now."

"And why not?!" Sango inquired viciously, the sound of her voice making Miroku flinch in fear.

"Because we can't." The brave Miroku stated meekly to the furious woman before him. "and also because it might cost us our lives." He added in a huff.

"Who says? It's not like we'll go blabbing around about you guys! Just let Rin, Kagome, and me go and we will call it even." Sango concluded senselessly, secretly she knew that would never happen.

"Kagome isn't going anywhere." Inuyasha put in with a flat tone and a sturdy volume. "Nowhere."

"So you say, but if I know Kagome she could break out of this place with both me and Rin tied to her back. Don't underestimate her just because she is small." Challenged the fuming Sango.

"Hey! Both of stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Kagome stomped her foot on the hard floor to get the feuding people to quit there immature arguments.

"Yeah! Stop talking about me too!" Everyone looked at Miroku in his faze of stupidity.

"Who would talk about you?" Inuyasha questioned with a laugh.

Sango and Kagome took that moment to giggle at the poor man before turning to find their friend Rin. Together they made there way up the stairs to where they heard water running. When they walked into the room Sesshomaru was holding a shaking Rin tightly. The girl was awake fully and looked to be enjoying the embrace.

"Rin are you okay now?" Kagome asked gently, not wanting to stir up any anxiety.

"Kagome!" Rin unlatched herself from the arms of Sesshomaru and quickly found her way into Kagome's. She sobbed slightly, but anyone would be able to tell that she was going to be all right.

"Come on lets get you changed." Sango suggested, eyeing Kagome to get her permission.

"Yeah, I think that would be good, and then we can go downstairs and grab something to eat if you want to." Kagome offered to Rin, who was busy sniffling and nodding at the same time.

"I better go talk to Inuyasha." Slipping past the three girls, Sesshomaru raced to where is brother and cousin lounged. "She is weird."

"You say that about every girl you meet." Inuyasha quipped with irritation.

"I mean she is really weird, almost scary." The older man replied, his voice distant.

"No, what is scary is how you can make an insult sound like the best compliment in the world. Which is it? Do you think she is scary in a good way or in a bad way?"

"I don't know. It's more like an interesting scariness about her. It's kind of depressing."

"Just like you! Perfect! You should find out more about her. You never know when you're housing a homicidal maniac." Miroku wisely stated with a sigh.

"Why in the hell would Kagome have a psycho girl as a friend?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Because they are accomplices in the art of insanity." He answered with a sly eye creeping in motion towards the ceiling, where just above it the girls whispered in distress.

"And what about the third one? Sango or whatever, she could get my dead dad to shiver with that look of hers. She even twitches." Sesshomaru said, joining the conversation.

"No, no she is too sweet." Miroku rejoined in awe, obviously lost in his own world.

"Sweet?!" The two brothers yelled in unison. "Sure she is, sweetly evil!" Inuyasha finished. "I better go and try to talk to Kagome. She seemed pretty upset."

"Just tell her why you didn't kill her friends, and I am sure she will cheer up, little brother."

"I guess. Here goes nothing." Pushing himself off the couch, Inuyasha walked slowly up to Kagome's room. From behind the door he heard hushed voices and instantly felt as if he was interrupting a huge meeting of important people. He knocked rapidly before opening the door a crack and peeking inside. "Can I talk to you?"

He watched her nod and shoo her friends out of the room. "You guys should go get something to snack on. I have plenty of leftovers in the refrigerator.

"Okay we will." And with that the girls went straight to the living room, instead of the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha started, nervously rubbing his right hand up and down his left arm. He stepped forward, towards the bed where his wife sat.

"Nothing, why?" She replied hoarsely, and was suddenly aware of his strong presence.

"I don't know, you seemed kind of upset or something." He stated uneasily, again moving closer to her.

"So what if I did?" Uncomfortably she sat up stiffly, avoided eye contact with him, and remained extremely still.

"Don't be like that." He ordered mildly annoyed.

"Like what?" She asked innocently.

"You're getting all remote and cold. I'm not going to hurt you." He paused and progressed onto the bed. Unhurriedly he brought his hand to her hair and effortlessly tucked loose strands behind her ears. "See are you injured from me touching you?"

"No." Kagome breathed out, trying to measure her intakes and outtakes of air.

"Good." Leaning into her he met her lips with his. Pressing lightly at first, but eventually breaking the barriers that restricted them from being together.

Downstairs things were getting interesting between the pairs of opposite sexes. With Sango and Rin on one side, facing the two confused men, the group eagerly finished their game.

"I spy with my little eye something-"

"Purple!" Miroku yelled out in glee, completely interrupting Sango.

"I didn't even finish what I was going to say. What are you some kind of retard?" She inquired half in humor, and half in impatience.

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far, but you might say his is by far he is the most unintelligible, mentally disabled lunatic I have ever been related to.

"Then he is a retard to say the least." Rin accomplished with a small grin.

"Precisely." Miroku said positively enjoying all the large words he was getting called.

"You just agreed to an unnatural insult, did you know that?" Sango asked, her eye twitching at his ignorance.

"No, but I did not agree to a compliment either!"

"That makes no sense." Her words leaving her mouth in a rush. She had never met anyone so, so stupid before, and yet she could swear that he wasn't a total idiot either. Unfortunately, all of this made Sango very confused, and she almost had herself thinking that he could possibly be cute.

Back in Kagome's rooms things were getting hazy. Surreal even.

* * *

_okok so what did you think...the next chapter will be fun i promise...now remember that i have very limited time so please don't flame me because of my scheldule...thankfully i haven't gotten any fired up reviews yet but some of the emails i get can be pretty sad...::shiver::._

love 

**the sick**

_disturbed_

**redrizen**


	19. Hide and Don't Peek

Ok i am so sorry that i have taken so long to update...and i am even more sorry for this chapter... it will get better i just needed this to fill in some stuff. if it is the worst chapter ever i hope you will forgive me and maybe just maybe continue reading my story because it will get more interesting...thank you!

* * *

Wise Words from a Fool

Experience is the hardest teacher, it gives you the test first and then the lesson.

* * *

Inuyasha's hand found Kagome's and their fingers intertwined, as did their mouths. Kagome leaned back drawing Inuyasha down with her. Momentarily both of them had forgotten the walls that they had worked so hard to build. Together they lost all thoughts of reality and surrendered to the undying lust that burned within them. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Purple!" Screamed an immature man in hopes of winning.

"Shut up we aren't even playing that game anymore you idiot." Sango condescended with a dull voice, clearly irritated. "So who wants to be it?"

"What are you, some kind of elementary student? Hide and go seek is a little too childish for my taste. Inuyasha said to watch over you not baby-sit you." Sesshomaru quirked back, noting the small smile etching on Rin's little face.

"I suppose you're right." Rin began, "but I can't agree with you. I love hide and go seek. Sango I am so game."

"Glad to see that there is still some spark in you my friend, but it pains me to say that you are..." Sango stood up and turned to leave, "It!" In a fit of giggles she ran off leaving Rin alone with a moron and a stuck up moron.

"That isn't fair!" Rin snorted loudly and with an evil look she eyed Miroku dangerously. "One...Two...Three...Not it!

"Not it!" Shouted the dense leech.

"Does that mean I am it?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"I didn't think you were playing." Rin stated bluntly. "But if you want to you can. Count to-"

"One-hundred!" Sango yelled from another room.

"Sango! Ready or not here I come!" Miroku claimed in glee.

"That is my line stupid!" Complained Sesshomaru half-heartedly. "Well, aren't you going to go hide from me?" He asked Rin, displaying a sexy smile at the same time.

"I don't have to hide, you are blind anyway." She replied in all honesty." But I guess I can play along. Come on Miroku we got to hide." The two waltzed away before splitting up when they reached the end of the hallway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha." Kagome breathed into the crook of her husband's neck. She was having a hard time keeping her eyes open, but if she closed them Inuyasha would disappear into a world of black, because to her this was all a dream. It was too wonderful, too good for her, and yet she also knew that the feelings she was experiencing at that moment were completely real.

Wake up! Don't wake up... Inuyasha didn't want to go back to the nightmare he called life. He wanted to stay in Kagome's embrace forever, without any restrictions. But he couldn't it. His last name, his birthright wouldn't permit it. If he went along with his feelings he would not only kill his wife, but it would also kill him from the inside out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sango let's hide in here." Miroku demanded with a harsh intake of air. The work was annoyance, and that was his word. No matter where he wanted to hide Sango would not agree. It was either too easy or simply too hard to find. If he wasn't so interested in the girl he would have just let her hide alone, but alas he could not help himself.

"I don't know Miroku. It looks kind of-" She started but was interrupted by her escort.

"We are going in here!" Grabbing her hand, Miroku pulled with a firm grip at her, dragging her along with him into the bedroom. After tripping a little, Sango shut the door and spun around coming to terms with a very strange sight. Inuyasha and her best friend were...well, they were on the bed together.

"Oh." Kagome exclaimed while attempting to fix her hair and untangle herself from Inuyasha. "What's going on you guys?"

"We're playing hide and go seek what are you two playing?" Sango quizzed spicily. She glanced quickly at her companion who had a goofy expression on his face and he seemed to be mouthing something to his cousin. Inuyasha in turn mouthed something back and shook his head solemnly.

"We are not playing anything. I think I am going to take a cold shower." Said Inuyasha seconds prior to jumping off the bed and jogging to the bathroom.

"Can I play?" Kagome asked, trying to shake the disconcerting thoughts away.

"I don't think you should." Miroku replied suddenly serious. "It's not a good idea, and I don't think Inuyasha would agree to it."

"Why the hell not?" Sango questions totally confused with the change of his manner. "It's not like she is going to get lost in the house. You are letting Rin and me play. Why not Kagome?"

"No, and that is final. Let's go find Sesshomaru and the girl." He answered again but more harshly.

"I don't get it. Why can't I play?" Urged Kagome.

"Go talk to Inuyasha about it. He is the boss now." Miroku sighed deeply, regretting his roll as a superior.

"Fine I will!" Kagome stomped away with determination clear in her movements.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come out come out where ever you are!" Sesshomaru ordered playfully, keeping an eye out all the same. "I know that you are here." He had efficiently checked all of the dark corners and cabinets throughout the downstairs, but he still couldn't find her. He of course knew where his cousin and Sango were, they had made that all too obvious. His real challenge was finding the little girl that tugged at his heartstrings. The only problem was her size. He knew that she could easily fit into every crook and cranny in the house, but for some reason he doubted that she would. His senses told him that she was hiding well but wasn't in a small place but instead somewhere spacey.

From knowing her for the little time that he had, Sesshomaru had somehow made a decision that she was not the noisy type, and so with that conclusion she would not hide with Sango, or Miroku for that matter. On the contrary he guessed that she would go the opposite way of the two, because to him she seemed like a loner.

There was only one place that he suspected she would hide. The garage. It was large, quiet, and dark enough to secrete yourself for quite awhile. Easily he made his way to the garage in all hopes that it would be his last stop. In silence he opened the door and was surprised to see the lights on. "Oh I get it you are trying to throw me off. Well, how about this." With a laugh he switched the lights off and walked forward into the darkness.

It was difficult to see at first, but once his eyes adjusted to the absence of light he felt like a hunter. He was a hungry hunter in need of prey. Fleetingly he heard a faint voice so he stopped and listened. "Shit." He heard soft sniffling and heavy breathing. "Rin?"

"Go away! Just go away already!" Her sobs grew louder and Sesshomaru raced back to the light switch. When the room lit up once more he recognized a small body hiding behind a motorcycle. Unsure of what he should do, Sesshomaru went on instinct and slowly walked over to the crying girl.

"Rin? It's me, remember? We were playing hide-"

"It was so dark." Rin whispered in despair.

"What?" Sesshomaru continued on to where she crouched still confused.

"Everything was dark. There wasn't anymore light. I am so sorry." Again she let more tears fall, and at the same time she tried to smile. "I know it was my fault, and I am so sorry." With that last sentence Rin's eyes closed and she fell sideways without warning.

"Rin?"

* * *

HOW DEPRESSING

I used to have a handle on life, but then it broke.

Just for one second I wish I could take a commercial brake from the soap opera in my mind.

MAN AM I PATHETIC

* * *

**HEY I AM SO SORRY!!!**

ahhhh...i will except the oncoming flames...because even i can say that nothing happened in this chapter...but i beg of you please be a little nice when burning me to death...make it as fast and as SHORT as possible...alrighty then...i thought this was a funny chapter atleast the hide and go seek part was...and i needed to add alittle Rin and Sesshomaru time in there...next chapter might be Sango and Miroku...plus if you remember Kagome was heading somewhere...hint hint!

**Love**

_The Sick_

**Nomadic **

_Disturbed _

_**RedRizen**_


	20. Worries

OH MY GOD!!! i am so sorry for making you guys wait so long...blame school i swear it is the culprit! but hey i am okay with that i guess...i just feel bad...becuase i know that if a writer takes a long commercial break for his/her story they loose the readers interest...i know this because i am like that...but all those who stay faithful with not regret it and that is a promise... i love this chapter only because i have been waiting to put it in forever! so here it is and enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter Nineteen...i think....**_

* * *

"Why does she keep doing that?" Sesshomaru asked impatiently as he squeezed a wet washcloth over Rin's head. 

"I don't know what set it off this time, but sometimes Rin has panic attacks that are usually triggered by specific things. Her family was killed when she was younger and ever since she has been, well, weak." Kagome answered while watching her brother-in-law take care of one of her best friends.

Sango has something to say to this though. "No, that's not true. She may be small, but she is sure is hell the strongest girl I have ever met. I mean I have a hard time waking up in the morning, and I only lost my brother. But Rin lost her whole family, her life, and she has to live with that every day."

"Your right." Kagome agreed with a silent nod.

"I still don't understand. She had a panic attack when I pulled out my gun, and you said she gets upset over blood too, but neither of those things were in the garage." Stated Sesshomaru in frustration.

"We won't know what happened until she wakes up, but for now I think that Miroku and I are going to go through the garage just one more time." Inuyasha offered. He was worried about leaving Kagome in her distress, but he knew he had to take care or the matter. Finally both him and his cousin stormed from the roomed in hopes of finding the reason for Rin's blackout.

A soft sound emanated from the faint girl's mouth. Hurriedly Sesshomaru turned Rin's body over as she habitually coughed out what looked to be blood. "Does that happen every time?" He asked Sango who had her hand over her mouth and was sobbing into it. He watched her shake her head and kneel down to his level.

"That has never happened before. Right Kagome?" Sango looked up at Kagome who wasn't paying them the least bit of attention. "Kagome? Hey are you there?" In full efforts Sango slapped at her friends calve but even that didn't bring her back to reality.

"I will be right back." Kagome said simply before walking ever so slowly away from her friends. She had heard noises coming from the back of the house. That was strange to her since she knew her husband and Miroku had gone to the garage. If they had decided to go the opposite way they would have had to walk past the living room, but she had not seen them do that. While walking through the kitchen Kagome grabbed a steak knife and with shaking knees stumbled to the sliding-glass door that led to the back yard.

* * *

"Inuyasha! Miroku!" Sesshomaru yelled out, hoping they would heed him and come. They did just that. "She's awake."

"Oh." Inuyasha let out in a huff. He had thought that they had seen something. "Hey Rin what happened?" He didn't waste anytime getting straight to the point.

"There is a man in your garage." She said as painful tears fell from her eyes. "He was a scary man. He had long black hair. He was so white, just so white. Too scary." Her quiet voice echoed in Inuyasha's head as if she had screamed into an amplified microphone. He desperately looked at his brother who was a pale color.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru let the name rest on his tongue.

"What about Kagome?" Inuyasha looked around for his wife and when he didn't see her he screamed out. "Where did she go?!"

Sango pointed with a trembling finger the direction to which her best friend had disappeared. Miroku saw her instability and instantly went to comfort her. She cried into his shoulder and he stroked her beautiful hair. The room was filled with a disconcerting air, and poor Inuyasha couldn't move his feet for fear of what he might find.

* * *

With strong strides Kagome went straight to the middle of the yard and spun in a circle. She was searching for the source of the disturbance. She was met with solitude instead of trouble. When she turned one last time, thinking that there was nothing there at all, she faced a horrid face of a man. True he was unremarkably perfect, but his eyes could make the bravest soul scream in fright. She faltered backward and brought the knife she held up in front of her. "Who the hell are you?" She inquired fearfully.

"Naraku."

* * *

He found his feet and his courage. Taking up the most speed he could muster, Inuyasha sprinted to where he knew his wife was. The back door was open and from there he could see two people in his backyard. It was his wife and one other. Though he could not place him totally, considering the mans' body was turned the other way, he could guess who it was. From the waistband of his pants Inuyasha pulled a revolver and almost professionally aimed it at his enemy's head. When time came to pull the trigger Inuyasha wavered suddenly as Naraku bounded from his spot and raced over the fence. All the poor white-haired boy could do was stare at his wife who was standing still with a knife held high. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"What?" She asked in a whisper.

"Are you stupid or something?!" Now up close to her Inuyasha could hear her breath skipping and her eyes darting all around her. "Shit. What made you come out here on your own Kagome?"

"I don't know." Her reply was yielding to her husband and she dropped the knife.

"What is wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked more to himself than to her.

"Nothing!" Kagome blurted out harshly. Now realizing there was no more danger she looked Inuyasha right in the eye. "I heard a noise so I came to check it out."

"That's my job! I don't remember the priest saying to me 'Inuyasha do you take Kagome to be your lawfully married husband', or did he? I am the protector not you!"

"Talk about egotistic! I was just trying to help!" She fumed angrily.

"Well, you had your friend and me worried! I mean I come back and Rin says that she saw a scary man, and your missing!" He shouted back.

"I wasn't missing I was in our backyard!"

"I was still worried about you!"

"Yeah, well, I was worried about you too! That's why I came out here in the first place!" Those were her closing words before she attempted to walk around her husband, but he stopped her.

* * *

So what did you think let me know...i am going to try and start making it habitual that i put out a new chapter every so often.. okely dokely tata for now chow 

and hi to welches

pretty kitty

vlade divac

bug

peachy

and anyone who i am missing!

i love you guys!

love

the sick

disturbed

redrizen


	21. Dignity Lost

_OH MY GOD...CHANDLER BING! no just kidding. man its been awhile...hasn't it? geeze almost took me forever...almost...but i did get you guys another chapter...and for those who like cuteness you will like this one! yipee! umm ya so read and review my loves!_

* * *

Chapter twenty...

* * *

"Hold on…you don't understand." Inuyasha murmured huskily, almost hesitantly.

"Don't understand what Inuyasha? Because from where I am standing I understand everything perfectly."

Kagome's bottom lip had somehow puckered out beyond the top one. Her eyes were wide and sad, haunting. Habitually she tucked stray strands of hair behind her ear as she stared up at her conflicted husband. To her, his answer should be short and simple, but from the looks of it that wasn't the case.

"I just want you to be safe. That's it. What is wrong with that?" For his own safety Inuyasha made his vision focus elsewhere. The last thing he needed was the temptation Kagome was laying in front of him. Did she even know that her puppy-dog face was making the thoughts in his head take another interesting course?

"Safe? There's a laugh! When you say safe do you mean the same kind of safety that you give me? You know, the one where I get kidnapped and forced into marriage. Is that the safe you are talking about? Well then, I don't want it! I don't want any of it! Go to hell Inuyasha!" Ripping her arm from his now weak grasp, Kagome stomped inside and straight to her room. There she loudly slammed the door.

"Smooth move exlax." Sesshomaru chuckled from the sliding glass door. "Come on in. There is nothing more out here that should concern you." The older brother declared, waiting still for Inuyasha.

"Yeah, except for I think out here I still have a chance to find my dignity." Stated Inuyasha with a depressed sigh.

"Why would that be out here?" He asked in confusion.

"Oh didn't you see? Out here is where my wife tore off my balls and then pounded them under her feet. I guess you missed that. It was quite nauseating. I figure I have a chance of regrouping them if I start immediately!"

"Poor kid. But I do believe that things could be worse." Miroku said, nearly too seriously. Now behind Sesshomaru was his cousin, and two young women who stared curiously.

"Really? Would you mind sharing your suppressed wisdom with me before I tear off your dignity too!" Inuyasha shouted while practically ripping out his hair.

"Well, you could have gotten here just a tad bit later. Who knows what Naraku could accomplish with extra seconds to spare." For once in the man's life he made a point without sounding like a complete idiot. Oh, but how quickly it all ended. "Or even worse, Kagome could have, like, divorced you or something awful like that."

"You idiot!" Sango screeched as she heard him end his life with his stupid words. "If she could just divorce him she would have!"

"You two are not helping!" Yelled an exasperated Rin, who seemingly was feeling slightly better.

"Thank you young lady, I concur." Sesshomaru graciously agreed. Trying in vain to smile nicely at the girl to whom was muttering something, about not being 'that young', under her breath. "Well, it is late, and I think that everyone needs a good night sleep."

"Yeah, but there is nothing good about this night." Inuyasha pushed past his brother and aggressively shoved Miroku aside. Afraid of what would happen to them, both Rin and Sango willingly scooted out of the way.

"I do believe that means we are all off to bed." Miroku chimed gleefully. Anticipating a nice fluffy pillow and mattress.

"As do I. Miroku you get the couch, and I think there are some throw pillows in the hall closet." Sesshomaru snickered at Miroku's hopeless expression. Just to add salt the wound he mocked his cousin's positive attitude and offered to show the two girls to their room.

"We aren't sleeping with Kagome?" Sango inquired, attempting to hint.

"I don't think that is a good idea. Knowing my brother as I do. And oh do I know him well. I have a feeling he will be visiting his wife tonight." Sesshomaru laughed at the new look that replaced Rin's frightened one. "No, not for those reasons. I think he will want to apologize, to a degree at least, and try to get her to forgive him. Hopefully she will for my brother is quite the persistent one."

The girls nodded, understanding finally what he meant. They chatted happily for a few more minutes until Sango decided the time had come to go to sleep. The trio climbed the stairs and were surprised to see Inuyasha disappearing behind Kagome's door. "I told you so." Sesshomaru added as he watched his new friends walk into their room. "Good night."

* * *

"Who's there." Kagome harshly whispered when she heard someone enter into her space. The reply never came and that only scared her more. Two solutions came to her mind. One was to call for help, but the other was to catch the guy on her own. The later decision won and with a determined smile on her face Kagome slid from her high bed. Now standing she did a quick-glance in all directions, but saw nothing. Her fear heightened and she clasped her hand over the dresser lamp that was near her. "Answer me."

Footsteps behind her made her swiftly jump around only to search the darkness. Empty, her room was empty. No, it wasn't. Again she heard a noise but it was too close for comfort. Completely scared out of her wits, Kagome opened her mouth to share a glass-shattering scream with the world. The cry should have come, but unfortunately there was a tight grasp over her mouth. She kicked and wrestled with the culprit but was unsuccessful to say the least.

"You never learn." The voice said to her, sounding agitated. Kagome knew that voice all too well. It was the same voice she heard the night before in her dreams. It was her husband's voice. She relaxed instantly.

"Had it been anybody but you I would have kicked their ass." She tried to sound convincing but it fell to deaf ears. It was then she knew she had made one huge mistake. A mistake that could have cost her a life. Her own life. "Alright I get already. I can't take care of myself, okay? You happy now? I am totally helpless."

"No." He answered simply. They were sitting on the bed now. The hand that had been on her mouth now hung loosely around her frontal shoulders and the other looped her small waist. She fit easily on his lap and somehow was comfortable. "You are anything but helpless."

His words made a single tear fall from his wife's eye. He of course did not see this, but he could tell that the truth in his words and touched her. And for once he was at peace with his mouth. "Are you okay?" He questioned caringly.

"No! I haven't been okay since I was about eight." Her words spilled the truth of her heart, and she wanted more than anything to take them back. "I will never be okay." She admitted.

"Yes, yes you will. I promise." Certainty laced his pledge, and it was the certainty that broke Kagome. She cried uncontrollably in his arms throughout the night. Letting her past, her present, and her future come out in sobs. It wasn't until she fell asleep that the room was calm, and even then pain wrestled in the newlyweds inner hearts.

* * *

_so what did you think...not much of a cliff hanger but i liked in anyway...so REVIEW silly ducks... if you haven't checked it out yet i recommend you read my new 'thunder warning' its really good...if you like those romantic murder suspense thingers...but ya!_

**love**

**the sick**

**disturbed**

**hyper to the point of insanity**

**redrizen2hell**


	22. Hungry

_Hey _**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

_now this chapter is hecka cute but really uneventful! but still fluffy...the next chapter will be funny and sexy...so enjoy and again_** MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

Chapter...oh who's keeping count?

* * *

"You are hideous!" The infuriated kouga raged at the little girl. "You, your brother, and dear old Judy. All three of you are disgusting!" 

"Stop it! Stop it now! Don't hurt my sissy. You're hurting her!" Souta screeched from behind the man.

A burst of courage shot through his little veins as he sought out to save his big sister. With vengeance in his eyes, Souta sprung from where he crouched and gripped Kouga's left leg.

The human monster yelled in frustration while viciously shoving Kagome to the ground with the mirror close to follow. He spun, arms wide, mouth open. Angrily he backhanded the boy, sending him flying to the wall.

A promised concussion formed on the back of Souta's head as he slammed against the solid barrier. "What is with this family and stupidity?" Kouga advanced on, heading to where a crying Souta struggled for composer.

Blood streamed through his hair, flowing down his neck. He brought his hand back, hoping to find the wound. But all he found was a mass of crimson liquid, warm and constant. Sickness itched its way in the boy's stomach and it was all he had to keep it down.

"Kagome…" The name was whispered, but it didn't go unheard. Kagome set the heavy mirror beside her and sat up unsteadily. She allowed herself one quick glance over her shoulder. She cringed when she spotted a new bruise blooming on her mother's neck.

Wordlessly Kagome stood and taking only silent steps she managed to flee to the kitchen. There she searched for the cordless phone to which she would receive safety. Triumphantly the girl smiled when she found the telephone hidden beneath food coupons. She turned it on, flinching when the beeping sounded off. But luckily she was the only one who had heard it. After dialing three all-too-important numbers, Kagome waited for a greeting from the Office of Emergency.

"Nine-One-One, what is your emergency?"

"My name is Kagome." She said quietly

"Hello Kagome. Why are you whispering honey?" The nice woman inquired gently, but still managing to include the intense urgency.

"My mommy's boyfriend. He is a really mean man." Kagome broke down and sobbed lowly into the phone. "Help me," she begged again.

"Kagome I need your address. Can you give it to me." The lady asked.

"Yeah, hold on. I…ummm its twenty-seven zero one Kelog-"

Kouga bounded the corner like a forest fire. " What the hell are you doing?"

"Kagome who is that?" The woman questioned harshly. "Kagome…Kagome…Kagome-""Kagome!" Strong hands shook her and for a second she thought that it was Kouga. How wrong she was… "Kagome, wake up baby!" Inuyasha ordered, awaiting his wife's explanation for her sudden outburst. "Come on wake up!"

The young woman peeked out from under one eyelid before closing it once more. "Sorry." She apologized sincerely, but felt disarranged. She wasn't quite sure where she was or what she was doing. Something was tangled between her legs and there was a heaving pressure resting across her torso. Her hair was being caressed and her shoulder massaged. "What's going on?"

"I was hoping you would tell me. Since you were the one who was screaming." Inuyasha replied, bestowing a sexy smile.

"I was doing no such thing." Kagome said in defense. She was blushing profusely realizing the position her and her husband were in/ he was completely sprawled on her with his hands comforting the nightmares away.

"Yes, you were. Why?" He was curious to know and wasn't about to relent.

"Just a silly nightmare. Sorry." She was lying and he could tell, but something told him to keep that to himself. He didn't want to ruin what was happening just yet. He was enjoying it too much.

"Sure it was. Are you hungry? It's almost ten o'clock." Inuyasha laid his head down, relaxing on her chest. He sighed in content while he moved with her intake of air. He allowed the pleasure of the situation fill his senses. "Lets stay here."

"What? Inuyasha have you gone crazy? We have to get up right now Mr. Reshinio!" A lopsided smirk played on Kagome's lips. She attempted to push her husband off of her, but she fell short of strength.

"Well, Mrs. Reshinio the thing is…I'm stuck. Whoops. Sucks for you." He chuckled at the look on Kagome's face when he called her the "forbidden name." Amused to no end, Inuyasha watched as she turned a beautiful shade of red.

Just knowing that he caused her shy reaction gave him great pride in his charm. He knew what she was thinking. He wasn't completely oblivious to the predicament they were in. She didn't even know that for most of the night she had clung to him. Not to mention the one time where she had called out his name while she was sleeping.

"You are not stuck at all. You are a liar. That's what you are. And anyway I thought you said that you were hungry." An agitated Kagome stated with a click of her tongue.

"I am hungry. Just…" He strained his neck and lifted his head to meet hers. "Not…" Temptingly he nudged her nose with his own. "For…" Inuyasha heard a moan resonate form his wife's throat when he blew lightly on her neck. "Food…" He finished with a soft kiss. The kiss itself was unbelievably delicious, but the slow motion actions, to which the man chose to demonstrate, heated the whole feeling up.

"You know, I am starting to believe that the way you two act around each other while other people are watching is just a front. Because every time I turn my back you both manage to get really close. It's actually kind of romantic if you ask me." Sesshomaru, who was leaning up against the door border and hiding three other people, commented from the now open door. "Up! Right now. The girls want to go out."

"What? Since when do our captives choose the day activities?" Inuyasha asked, out of breath and huskily. Kagome had somehow shifted out of his arms and was standing, rather unbalanced, next to his older brother.

"Since they grew breasts. Just joking. You try saying no to them. And it doesn't matter anyway. What they ask is simple, and I doubt they will try something funny." For conformation Sesshomaru stared down Kagome.

"Yeah, yeah. They won't do anything. I think they are actually enjoying themselves."

"Don't be fooled Kags. This smile is apart of mine and Rins' extra, top-secret strategy to get out of here. And from the looks of it you are in on it too. Or maybe that little upside down frown on your face means something else." Sango's smile grew and she couldn't help but feel happy for her best friend.

"Funny. Very funny, tell me do Stand Up Comedians get a good amount of money?" Kagome elbowed her way past her new brother-in-law only to latch on to her friend. "So what did you guys have in mind?"

"Rin wants to go shopping, but I was thinking more of a club or something." A devilish twinkle shone in Sango's eyes as the words flew out of her mouth.

"A club? Sango you know we are too young for those." Rin said self-consciously. Her nerves were bundled up under her skin thanks to that stupid Sesshomaru. His steady gaze rested on her and although she was flattered, she was also worried. The man was just the type she steered away from. She needed someone not like her. Or at least not like the new her. The cold and sheltered her. And that is who he was exactly like.

"Precisely. And I am sure that these fine gentlemen could get us into one. It is the perfect chance for us to branch out and test our limits ladies. Come on what do you guys think?" Sango awaited her answer. She noticed that there was a tickling of some sort that seemed to roam just above the small of her back. She of course passed it off as a bug until the tickling moved lower…

"Pervert!" She screamed in annoyance and flung her palm to the young man's face. He welcomed the hand and rejoiced in the feeling of the woman's bottom.

"It was way worth it." He admitted more to himself then to his friends.

"How can you say that so easily you scum?!"

"But Sango my dear I was just trying to agree with you."

"What are you talking about?!"

"I think that you guys should go to a club. With us boys obviously."

"Really, you do?"

"Yes, and Sango can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What?"

"Will you bear my child?"

"What?!"

"Well, is that a 'I will think about it…'?"

"No!"

"Now do you mean no to bearing my child or no to the 'I will think about it' thing?"

"No! No! No! Never! Ever!"

"I am so glad you made that clear for me darling." Miroku emphasized his sarcasm with a wink.

"How insufferable." Kagome muttered under her breath.

"And you thought marrying my little brother would be suicide. What if it had been Miroku you had to have married." Sesshomaru added his last bit with a smile. Both Rin and Kagome agreed to his 'what if.'

After another five minutes of non-scripted fighting between Sango and Miroku the six young people decided to head out to breakfast and then have some fun. The boys had granted the girls' wishes to go to breakfast and then to shopping, but Inuyasha was having a hard time giving permission for the crew to go clubbing.

It was twelve o'clock when they all finished their brunch and it was one o'clock when the proper choices for the stores themselves were made. The girls needed clothes for the time being and the Reshinio men acknowledge that, but when the three exasperating females insisted that they buy new clothes for themselves, they declined.

Contraire to what Sango kept repeating. The guys were NOT looking forward to their day, and they doubted that would change. When the six of them arrived at the first of the shopping stores the men's doubts were confirmed.

* * *

_**Ok so what did you guys think? are you fans disapearing on me? where did you guys go? i haven't heard from some of you in so long...well i better go...but i love you guys and please enjoy what you read...remember these things-**_

1. you all must read 'Thunder Warning'

2. i updated 'The Ice Cream Man'

3. you aint got nothing on me biotch...

**JUST KIDDING**

_ok ya i love you dudes...right_

**_love_**

the sick

_disturbed_

**redrizen**


	23. Death

**HAPPY EASTER!**

_hey guys here is a VERY long chapter for you...please enjoy it. i want to apologize for my last three chapters, i know that they have been uneventful and mushy. You'll will love this chapter...trust me!_

**BTW** _thank you to_ **_tairoru-chan_** _for personal contacting me...i love **fans!**_

* * *

Chapter 23...right?

* * *

"Enough already!" Sesshomaru demanded in pure boredom. He was tired of the shirts, shoes, pants, and whatever else the girls shoved into his face. All the poor man wanted was to go home and lie down on a comfortable couch with his soul mate, the remote control. What he didn't want was to stand another four hours in a non-air conditioned room with every shade of pink striking out at him. "I surrender! With all my heart I graciously give up. Now can we please leave? Please…I am begging you." In all seriousness he fell to his knees and pleaded insanity.

"Get up. You're embarrassing us." Rin, as controlled as ever, reached to the floor and gripped Sesshomaru's upper arm. "We are almost done. I promise." She gave a convincing smile and helped him to his feet. Then in a form of mockery she added, "Aw we dun yut." She whined, adding baby talk to her vocabulary while in humor she sucked her thumb.

"What a funny gal." Agitated, Sesshomaru slumped forward and became unusually interested with the gum-struck tile.

"How childish," Miroku said. He too was exhausted, but was somehow satisfied at the same time. It seemed to him that as long as his sweet Sango stood at least ten feet in his radius he was a happy man. At that moment she was at his side, and his smile couldn't have been bigger. "Don't you agree Sango my dear?" Turning his head to face the fierce beauty only to be met with a quizzical expression.

"What the hell did you give him Inuyasha? He is acting dumber than usual." She was annoyed to no end. First the dress that she had so desperately wanted didn't come in her size. Then she had accidentally placed her hand in a masterpiece of saliva, to which a young boy had so thoughtfully left behind. But to top it off, just to add to her pain, Miroku hadn't touched her since they left the house. Had she done something wrong? What was going on? Had the world ended and she just wasn't tuned into the news yet? "Inuyasha. Hey you!" She tapped harshly at the man's back.

"Umm…Sango." Miroku stepped toward the girl. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up Miroku I'm busy." Ignoring his pestering, Sango began tugging at the man's white hair. "Are you listening to me? Hello? What is-"

"Can I help you!" The stranger, that Sango had so aggressively been abusing, spun around and glared in contempt at the young woman. He looked nothing like a Reshinio, but he did possess the long pearly hair.

"No sir. I am so sorry. Really. I thought you were someone else. I swear." Holding up her hands Sango yet again apologized to the elder man. She hoped he wouldn't make too big of a scene, she was already dying from embarrassment. In the background Rin and the others giggled at her mistake.

"Forgive her my good man. She knows not what she does. How was she to know that you weren't her friend, you two do look so much alike, young and strong. She is truly sorry." Miroku smiled and held out his hand in a proper greeting.

"Yes, well, I do get mistaken for other men quite often." He laughed arrogantly. To his side Sango coughed to hide her laugh. Thankfully he didn't notice. "Apology accepted." He shook hands with Miroku then strutted away with his head held high.

"That was so gross." Rin stuck out her tongue at the retreating form and glanced at Sango, who was staring at Miroku.

"What?" He smirked at her confusion and choked down his amusement. "Come on Sango. You must have known that a few flattering words could win anyone over. Especially when it comes from such a delicious specimen as myself."

She continued to stare in awe, and then, finally, she woke from her trance. " Where is Inuyasha? On the subject, where is Kagome? They are both all of a sudden missing."

"No they aren't." Sesshomaru stated simply.

"What do you mean 'no they aren't?' Do you? Would you mind sharing with the rest of them where they obviously are?"

"Well, to start they are not, as you put it, 'all of a sudden missing.' They haven't been with us for about a hour now. You just have noticed because you were off in your own little Sango World." He was smiling at her with a cocky grin. All together, his words made her want to leave her lunch in the nearest garbage can.

"Yeah Sango. What's with you today?" Rin asked gently, not wanting to upset her short-tempered friend.

"Me? ME? Oh, no, no, no! What is with Miroku? Huh? He hasn't been stupid all day and I think that is really dumb! And you, Rin, what's with you? Your all…happy or something. Not to mention Sesshomaru…who, who is umm…acting like a jerk just like before, but that is beside the point. You catch my drift. Right?'

"Sure we do," Sesshomaru turned to the young girl next to him and whispered in her ear. "Should I be scared?" Her response made his heart go into hyper-drive. She giggled into his shoulder and slowly shook her head against his leather jacket.

"Fine! So they have been gone for a while. Doesn't it matter to anyone else where they went?" Sango's face flamed from humiliation. Usually she strived to be level minded and controlled, furthermore mature. Unfortunately something had thrown off her cool demeanor, and he had a name. Miroku Reshinio. _Oh God, girl do NOT get hurt._

"Yeah, we care. Or at least we would care, if we didn't already know where they are." Keep it slow; don't get her mad, Miroku said to himself. He was doing so well so far. He wasn't going to let Sango know it had hurt him when she said that he was stupid.

"Okay. Then where are they?"

"A while ago Kagome had pulled Inuyasha into a bathing-suit store. For clear reasons they haven't returned yet. So see, everything is fine."

"Why would she take him-?" She paused at her naivety and finished, "that is disgusting!" She yelled out over-dramatically.

"They are married, and she will wearing a bathing suit."

"I don't care it is still wrong. This is Kagome we are talking about. That girl hasn't even had a date before. Come on Rin back me up." Sango eyed her friend, threatening destruction if her demands were not met.

"That is true. Kagome was anti-boy before now. I mean she avoided not physical contact, but also social. The only guy she talked to was Homo, and he doesn't count anymore." Rin let out a deep breath. For the first time since she had been kidnapped she felt grief. Not for herself, but for Hobo, and any others who died from this silly masquerade.

"Wait, what! First of all, is Kagome a lesbian? Second, why does she hang out with guys named Homo? It sure doesn't say much about her." Sesshomaru suppressed the need to burst out in a fit of ill-mannered sniggers.

"Gosh, don't you know anything? Kagome isn't a lesbian, but she is picky. Homo wasn't his actually name, it was Hobo, I mean Hojo. He used to bug Kagome over and over. He was so annoying that she finally agreed to go with him to a banquet, and he never let her live it down. It was horrible." Rin shuddered in remembrance. "Everyone at school thinks that Kagome killed Homo the night she was kidnapped, but we all know who really did it." She finished angrily.

"Paul. That must have been the boy he shot. He dressed weird." Sesshomaru laughed at the thought of the first night he had spent with Kagome. She had been shock and he found that hilarious.

"Shouldn't we go find them now?" Sango, Kagome's best friend, was indeed jealous of that darn Inuyasha. This was supposed to be a day that the trio of girl friends could have fun together for possibly the last time. At the moment she was living in a dreamland. Nothing seemed to be wrong. She was unbelievably happy there, without the stress of school or drama. It was wonderful, but it couldn't last forever. She was dealing with the biggest crime family in the world. No way was she going to walk away unscarred. It was an impossible fairy tale.

"Everybody freeze!" A loud, deep voice throughout the mall causing a wave of shrills to cry out. Everywhere around them there were people running or ducking low, desperately attempting to avoid being in the way of the men carrying guns. Abnormally large guns to be exact. "I repeat yet again, everyone freeze! Don't be fooled we are not the police. We will not hesitate to shoot every last one of you. So please, if you will, just stop moving, stop talking, and for God's sake stop screaming!"

"Don't say anything, just get down very, very slowly." Miroku took the leadership role, grabbing Sango's hand he led her to the floor. At the same time he watched Sesshomaru bring Rin to his chest and take her down.

"Now folks this could be very easy for all of you if you obey everything I say. Any questions? No good. I would like to ask a favor of you all. If you would please turn your attention to the men directly in front of me, about 20 yards or so. If you do not recognize either of them let me help you. The one with stark white hair is Sesshomaru Reshinio. He is taking a little vacation from his usual killing sprees, but that doesn't mean he isn't dangerous right now. Next to him is Miroku Reshinio. He is known worldwide for his many hits. No I am not talking about baseball. That man has murdered countless innocent people in the name of crime?" He smiled widely for his audience. "I am here to deal with these men. If you would all do me a favor, I would appreciate it if you moved to the side walls of the mall. That way I can insure your safety. Thank you." The man waited for the civilians to follow his instructions and was extremely pleased at the outcome.

"Girls, we need you to get up and hurry to the walls where the other people are. He will leave you alone. Go!" Sesshomaru pushed Rin away from him and she stood for only seconds before taking off. Sango was harder to persuade. "Sango go!" She looked at Miroku sadly, and then stood. She mumbled something under her breath then trailed her friend.

Once the girls left the Reshinios also brought themselves to their feet and turned to each other. They shook hands in a silent farewell. Both casually reached into their belts and pulled out their desired weapons. With a nod they faced their foe.

"Well, well, well. I never thought I would be seeing this. I admit it, it does feel good. Just tell me one thing. Where is the brave Inuyasha now? Huh? I haven't seen dear buddy in how long. It must be about six years. Wow, how time flies when you're in prison!" He let himself enjoy and harsh chuckle before continuing. "No, but seriously where is Inuyasha. My sources tell me that he was just married to a pretty little thing. The men are telling me that she looks just like my downfall, Kikyo. Is it true? Come on where are the answers?"

"What are you doing out? We thought you had life?" Sesshomaru inquired. He hoped with everything he had that he didn't sound scared, because he was. It was a new thing for him; he never used to be so fearful. Just lately everything seemed important to him, kind of made it worth living. "How many judges did you have to sleep with to get out?"

"Don't make me laugh Reshinio. It hurts my stomach."

"Yeah they say that is an after effect from dropping the soap, but you'll get over it." This time it was Miroku who had a difficult time not showing his weakness. He was relieved though. If the lunatic had noticed Sango or Rin there was no telling the things he would have done. It was good that they safely got away.

"Man you guys are more screwed up than I remember." The man choked back his resentment. So many years of gut-wrenching pain because of them. The only reason he was able to escape was due to a compact he made with the officials. He promised their heads and in return his freedom, and he always kept his promises.

A masked follower walked deliberately up to the threatening man and whispered in his ear. Sesshomaru and his cousin watched as an evil smile lit up their enemy's face. He responded secretly and then signaled to some of his other men. "Oh boys you are going to be very surprised with what we have for you." From behind him Kagome was being dragging forward in only a bikini. "Now pretty for this young lady is an understatement if I do say so myself.

"Where the hell is Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned under his breath. He observed helplessly as the escapee pulled Kagome to him and wrapped his heavy arm around her shoulder. She held her head high, unafraid like. She resembled a Japanese princess. The only problem was she was a Japanese princess on her way to meet death.

"Have faith in him. He wouldn't let her die." Sesshomaru offered more to himself than to Miroku. It made him twinge looking at his sister-in-law be held by a very bad man. He had to hide his smile nonetheless because she was so strong. He loved how she stood tall, and gave no indication of fear.

"Can anyone tell me who this delectable girl is? Well, I can answer that! This Kagome Reshinio! Inuyasha's devoted wife and seconds prior to now she saved his poor pathetic ass. Since I didn't have the pleasure of witnessing this firsthand would you please share with the rest of us what happened, in details?" The man searched Kagome's face waiting to see the look of fear. He came up empty though. "I am not that patient my dear."

"Oh I'm sorry, were you talking to me?" She stared on with her unflinching eyes.

"Kill her." He ordered curtly. By past experiences he learned that wasting time saved lives.

A shot rang out. A girl fell to her knees. Tears sprang to her eyes and she grasped for air. Red spots formed in front of her eyes and the screams of terror played in her head. She dropped what was in her hand and she brought them up to her gunshot wound. Her fingers filtered the warm crimson. I'm dying. She eyelids closed and she never would open them again.

* * *

well don't cry...yes she does die...but that is ok...tell me what you think

love

the sick

disturbed...(obviously)

redrizen


	24. Salvation

HEY! you ready to read about your dead friend. hahahaha! read on then and prepare for the disturbing dread that awaits you. do do do...

disclaimor...not mine...the chorus in the first paragraph isn't mine either...it belongs to Terrorvision!

* * *

Chapter 24...right?

* * *

"Got to stay in one piece and stay out of jail. We've got to hide the dead girl. Got to lose the police who are hot on our trail. We've got to hide the dead girl!" Miroku sang at the top of his lungs. He couldn't figure out which he hated more, shopping or lugging around a female corpse. Neither really made him feel manly, but carrying the dead girl seemed to top the other. At least when he was being dragged around the mall he was satisfied with the smell of fast-food restaurants. Now all he could take a whiff of was the stench of death.

"Hey Inuyasha, since your on a roll, why don't you shoot your cousin too? I don't think I can stand another minute of his horrible voice." Sango. Poor and pathetic Sango. Miroku sighed at the thought of the beauty. He was suddenly disturbed with the image of his love hurling on his black-suede shoes when Inuyasha had shot the woman. Sango didn't blame Inuyasha though, but she was still grossed out.

Sesshomaru laughed awkwardly. "What?" he asked sarcastically, "you don't like Terrorvision? I must admit that song wasn't a favorite of mine, but it does seem to fit our current situation."

"We don't have a situation. All we have is a dead body, an unconscious girl, and a couple killing maniacs! This isn't a situation! This a problem, and it is a very big problem at that." Vented Rin who was having minor panic attacks every time she turned her head and was faced with a bloody figure.

"It's not like we aren't experienced in this Rin. There is nothing to worry about. We aren't going to get caught. Trust me." With a weak smile Sesshomaru pushed a button unlocking the SUV and snuck a glance at the girl. He could tell Rin wasn't doing well and was trying her best to stay calm. For the first time in his life he felt like a criminal and he didn't like the feeling.

Sango stopped suddenly and screamed. After moments of high-pitch torture she finally breathed deeply. "Have any of you seen the movie Very Bad Things?" She waited for seconds and continued, "Well then let me give you a summary, all right? These guys, normal guys, decide to have a bachelor party for their friend who is about to get married. They go to Las Vegas and order a hotel room. While they're there they do drugs and get hammered. Then there is a knock on the door and low and behold a stripper emerges. After some fun one of the guys takes the stripper into the bathroom to have a very private show. They have their fun, but during the action the stripper ends with a towel hanger shoved into the back of her head. To make matters worse a security guard enters the room and checks out what all the noise is. He finds the dead stripper and she is a bloody mess. So spontaneously one of the friends takes a corkscrew and plunges it into the guards torso. He doesn't die immediately so they lock him in the bathroom with the stripper and listen to him howl in pain until he also dies. To take care of the 'problem' the guys burry the now two dead people in the outskirts of the city." Sango looks at the terrified faces surrounding her and gains the needed confidence to finish her story. "When they go back home they are completely freaking out. I should have mentioned this before, but two of the guys are brothers and they are always fighting. At the rehearsal dinner for the wedding the older brother breaks down during the toasts and runs outside. All the friends follow him and question his sanity. The older brother blames his younger sibling, who had killed the stripper, and tells him to leave. The youngest does as he's told and jumps in his car and then sandwiches his brother between his own car and another. While on his death bed the older brother whispers to his wife what he promised he would never tell, the truth about what happened in Las Vegas. To make a long story short the wife was killed, then the younger brother, then another friend, and to top it all off one of the guys lives the rest of his life as a vegetable."

"Is there a reason you are sharing your disgusting choice in movies?" Inuyasha asked as he shifted Kagome in his arms. All he wanted to do was get her home and stop listening to the morbid story.

"Yes! The reason is because I want you to see what killing person can cause! You are starting a dominoes effect! You began by shooting that girl and then you guys killed all those men, every last one of them!" She slid into the backseat of the vehicle and cursed through clenched teeth. "What is next? Huh? Rin, then me, and eventually Kagome?"

"Don't be stupid Sango. We were planning stopping with you." Sesshomaru pulled the keys into the ignition and waited until everyone was safely buckled up. Just as he began turning the key he heard the most frightening sound. Sirens. Blaring and flashing a caravan of police cars flooded the parking lot and men raced to the entrance of the mall. "This is not good."

"That is the understatement of the century." Inuyasha added in awe. "They blocked our way out. What do we do now?"

"You tell me little brother. Aren't you the boss now?" The way Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow and questioned Inuyasha wasn't an accusation, but a way of encouraging him. He just wanted to see the new Kingpin take action and control. Learn the ropes and how to tie them to his benefit.

"We stay. We wait. That's all we can do."

"Inuyasha! You must be joking!" Kagome flew upward on her husband's lap and stared him down.

"She is alive! Alive I tell you!" Miroku wailed into the air. Not considering the danger he was in, and not really caring.

"Don't be jealous just because my girl is still breathing while yours is long overdue." Everyone chuckled at Inuyasha's comeback and briefly forgot what was truly troubling them. "How are you?" He asked Kagome.

"Fine." She answered still staring wildly into his eyes. She was angry, not only angry, but also in shock. It was a combination that made Inuyasha shake in his leather shoes. "Obviously you're doing great too. It must be the sociopath in you." Her voice was cold, almost hostile. No one had thought about how effected she was going to be when she woke up. Now they knew. Kagome did not like death. She did not want blood shed, and especially because of her.

"Well, mom always did say two steps forward and one step back. I guess in your case it was two steps forward three steps back." Inuyasha sucked in the heated air, tasting the sudden hate. He was hurt by her opinion. Didn't she realize that he had only been trying to save her? He just wanted to keep her safe, and he had done that. The only difficulty now was the consequences. _Jail would have been better_, he thought bitterly.

Miroku heard a voice in his head screaming to him and so he countered it outloud. "No, I do not like green eggs and ham!" He yelled obnoxiously. "Shut up!"

"Dear Lord…" Sango shifted her eyes to the outside world and felt freedom call to her. If only she could get the attention of one the officers her friends and her would be safe. Straining her neck she spotted her salvation. The horn was located directly to her left side and it was entirely in her reach. Without a second thought Sango's arm hot out from his comfortable position and banged down on the horn twice before being pulled away by Sesshomaru.

"What the hell are you doing!" He roared harshly.

"Saving my ass." She said simply with a smirk. Using her free hand she pointed to the police who were now focusing on them. From behind her she heard Kagome whisper something and Rin gasp.

"Please get out of the vehicle with your hands over your head and step away from the car! I repeat, get out of the vehicle with your hands over your head and step away from the car!"

* * *

Bad dog, bad dog. Whatcha gonna do? Watcha gonna do when they come for you...I'll tell you what you are going to do. you are going to review my story because it makes me really warm and fuzzy in side. Oh and by the way i would like to recognize all my most recent reviewers. i know that the last chapter i had was rather stressful, but those who reviewed in a polite manner were notified that Kagome really had not died, but those who had cursed at me or were rude i chose to not respond to. Well, gotta run!

Love

the sick

disturbed

redrizen


	25. Miranda

hey guys i am back thanks to a very nice reviewer who emailed me and put me back into gear. i would like to thank you, and i know you know who you are! well i hope you guys enjoy this chapter, even though its shorter, thankfully it got me past my confusion on how i was going to get them out of their "situation/problem" and now i think it will be easier to write the following chapter.

**okely dokely please read on dude!**

* * *

_Chapter 25...oh my god...i think i am wrong...hehhee_

* * *

Inuyasha heaved in frustration. He was tired of the annoyance the teenage girls were bestowing on him. When he had asked for what was promised to him he didn't think babysitter was going to be the title. What had happened to good old killing sprees, and underground gambling? Were they getting replaced, taken over by giggles and shopping? For the first time instead of a gun Inuyasha had been carrying a credit card, and instead of drawing blood from victims he was giving out band-aids. "I'll take care of this." 

"How?" Sesshomaru was taken back by his brother's declaration. From his point of view their current situation, or in Rin's words 'problem,' they were pretty much stuck. Unless Inuyasha was thinking of…

"Get off me!" Pushing Kagome of his lap, Inuyasha pulled the plastic handle on the door and shoved it open. Without wavering he lugged his wife out of the car right before dragging Rin closer to him. Before Miroku could decipher what his cousin was doing the little girl was shoved on top of her friend, leaving only Sango to stare in confusion. "Either get out on your own or take my hand. It's your decision baby." Inuyasha snarled at her and flinched inwardly when she slapped his face.

"No thanks I don't need your help. You've done enough already." Hopping over Miroku Sango opened her own door and leaped to the concrete. "Make sure you smile during your mug shot boys. Chow." With a victorious smile she slammed the door and stepped away from the car. Anticipating the following occurrences, she was instantly disappointed when they pulled out quickly, barely missing Kagome's legs. Sango and the girls watched helplessly as Sesshomaru weaved through the parking lot, screeching across the pavement on practically two tires. Taking air the car shot up over a grassy island and into the street, where half a dozen police vehicles immediately tailed them.

"What just happened?" Kagome whispered in shock. Was she free?

* * *

"Turn right idiot! No, no left now! Can't you drive!" Inuyasha shouted orders into his older brother's ear. The chase was on and he was ready for some excitement. This was his way of forgetting his crimes, his responsibilities, and his heart. Those things were good for his health anyway. All they caused was cancer, or aids, whatever. 

"Shut up! I am the one who passed their driving test on the first run little boy. Let's not forget that important fact!" Sesshomaru was beyond mad at Inuyasha. His mouth had so many colorful words that it was just aching to release, but it was his brain that kept his lips sealed. He wasn't quite sure what his sibling was thinking, but that didn't change his role his role in the family.

"Inuyasha?"

"What do you want Miroku!"

"You threw Kagome out."

"Thank you captain obvious! What's your point?"

"Why did you do that? She is your wife."

"He strikes again with his genius! Who needs her when we have each other?"

"Well, ummm, the thing is…I know we're family, but I refuse to reproduce with you, and since that is a requirement for the kingpin I think Kagome is a necessity." Miroku finished sharply, anger building up in his chest. He wasn't that upset that his own flesh and blood had tossed his bride to the curb; it didn't really bug him that he had also hurt a little girl. No, that wasn't it at all. What really got to him was the fact that Inuyasha hadn't even consulted him before making a decision like that. Leader or not, his cousin was not supposed to decide everything solo.

"He's right Inuyasha. That was a foolish thing to do. Think about it. Think about it real hard. While you're at it why don't you contemplate this. Kagome is kind of up for murder isn't she, and without anyone to confess it looks like your mate is going to be bunked up with some sexually frustrated females on steroids."

"Who cares." Inuyasha leaned back with a sigh, slumping to his lowest stature in realization.

"I do." Miroku confessed sadly. "And I know you do to. Even if you don't want to."

"I just hope she can handle prison. I mean I was only in jail for a night and I was whipped for good, but with the charges they have on her. She'll be lucky to get trailed as a minor, and even then she'll have life."

"It's her fault. She shouldn't have been hanging out with the dope." The pursuit continued for miles until finally Sesshomaru lost them. He slowed his speed down to the requirement and glanced into his rear view mirror. His hands tightened on the steering wheel when he saw his little brother, who was staring out his side window, let a single tear fall from his golden eye. "We can find a way to get her back. I'm sure there is something Uncle Paul get do."

"Why would I want her back?" A quick fist swiped the lone drop from a tense cheek. Inuyasha shrugged, pretending to be indifferent. "First things first. We have to take care of that." He pointed to the dead girl who was tangled on the floor between the front and back seat.

"How is she more important? She's dead. I can promise you that she has more patience than a kid waiting for a reply from Santa Clause. My best guess is that Kagome needs us now more than ever. What do you say buddy? Ready to be a husband?" Sesshomaru joked with uneasy laugh.

"Whatever."

"That's my little Yasha. I think you're coming back to us."

"Whatever."

* * *

"You are under arrest for the murder of Hojo Mioki. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to be speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense." The man continued with the Mirand rights while frisking Kagome. In the background Sango held Rin. Both of the girls' faces were tear stained and red from crying for their friend. They had tried desperately to convince the cops that it was the Reshinio family who had commited the crime, but they just laughed and asked how a teenage girl could have anything to do with them. 

"Watch your head." With an open palm the officer eased Kagome into the back of his black and white. He made sure she was seated properly before shutting the door and turning to his partner. "Are you going to take care of those two?"

"Sure thing. I am almost positive that these are the two girls who went missing up in Napa yesterday." He replied.

"Okay, get their parents to pick them up while I take this one down to the to her new home." He smiled and reached behind him to open his door. "Oh and try to calm them down. I think they might be on something. That or they both got themselves some great imaginations. Talk to you later Joe."

"Right back at you. Make sure to give my regards to the little lady when you get home tonight."

"Will do." Another crime brought to justice, the police man started his car very proud of his fine accomplishments. There wasn't anything like arresting a very sick and guilty murderer. As true as that was, the officer couldn't help but wonder if it were actually possible that very innocent looking girl sitting directly behind him had been telling truth. Either way, the man thought, there was no way in hell she was going to survive the 'Big House.'

* * *

I know it was super short...but a girl can't properly think after 1:00 a.m. and right now its 1:30 so there...ehhee...i missed you guys! i really did. i have to get back into the groove or i am going to lose readers, and that is the last thing i want. 

well i love you guys and i want, no i need you to tell me what you think!

if you guys have questions either email me at or review for my story and leave your address...i promise i will get back to each and every one of you.

love

the sick

disturbed

redrizen2hell!


	26. my decision

Ok so I have finally made a decision...I love 'wife of a kingpin' it is my favorite dream and story, unfortunately I feel like I did a half as job for the last dozen chapters...I really do...I know that they lack dialogue, tension, and well, I don't know pazaz! So I have been thinking and I got this idea from one of my faithful reviewers...I should first off go back and edit my beginning chapters because lets face it I was a horrible speller. Second I should combine some of the chapters to make them longer and less suspense incase I do have to leave for a longer period of time then any reader cares for...thirdly I should take off the last couple chapters, save them, but add to them and maybe take away some of the actions that took place...I feel like this might get me back into really writing my dream. I know that it is crazily cruel of me to take this long to update and if it counts as an excuse I just moved again, and I think that I am happy here to the point where I feel like taking up my true passion, writing. For those who oppose me changing anything tell me, and for the majority who want me to go back and slow things down and add romance, and funniness and all that stuff my story lacks tell me also. I will be making my decision final and will have a new chapter ready by Monday of next week. If you have input please add it or else you will just have to deal with my choice. I really am sorry for all the inconvenience my delays have bestowed, but I'm ready to write again if you will give me a chance, and stay loyal to me.

Love

the sick

disturbed

redrizen2hell


	27. Addiction

Hear it is everybody! what you have all been waiting for! or not, whatever...anyway its short and its kinda a filler but i needed it to get past my writers block so get ready for fast updates!

enjoy

disclaimor...i do not own inuyasha or any other characters

**_VERY IMPORTANT! side note...this chapter might be a tad bit confusing because i switch between the kagome and inuyasha, so every time you see a line i am switching over again...ok?_**

chapter 27 i think

* * *

"Spread 'em." Ordered the monotone officer as she frisked Kagome. It was her third time being felt up by the police in the past hour and a half, but this time, thankfully, it was being done by a butch prison guard by the name of Dixie. "Wider sweetheart. You ain't got nothing I haven't felt before."

"No surprise there." Kagome muttered under her breath. She shifted uncomfortably as the woman's hands traveled to her leg's intersection.

"What was that?"

"Um nothing."

"Better watch yourself honey, you think I'm bad, wait till you meet your cell mate." The woman smiled a toothless grin and raised her eyebrows suggestively. Kagome gulped as she turned to follow the now walking officer. "I tried to tell the head honcho here that you weren't nothing but a child, but he wouldn't have it. So now you're stuck with number 42. She ain't answering when I be calling her by her real name. Only the number that they be given her when she first got here. Number 42."

"Do I have a number?"

"Yes, but its too long to call off. Here we are." She stopped abruptly at a barred door and began punching numbers into a key pad. After she waved at a hidden camera the door flung open, immediately closing behind them.

"Talk, walk, do what you like, as long as you do it within your god forsaken cell."

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm going to warn you now though girl. I'm having a good day, and that is very rare."

And as they walked, rather marched, down the aisle of cells hands shot out about them and in the midst of commotion Kagome fought back revengeful tears. Scorn ripped at her being while she thought of the cruelness that was her husband. How he had thrown her out of his car, not to mention his life. The trial had yet to take place, but the lawyer assigned to her had made it very clear of the chances she had for freedom. Zero. Zilch. Nada chances that is. She was obviously going to be charged as an adult for man slaughter and possibly the kidnapping of Sango and Rin. Both girls had ranted and raved the truth, but no one believed them. The Reshinio's going out of their way to take a couple teenage misfits seemed very unlikely.

* * *

"So now what?" Inuyasha inquired. He was eager and hesitant at the same time. On one hand he had his Kagome back and on the other, well, he had his Kagome back. Although she would be safe again, he knew that it was he was going to get it, and he was going to get it bad. There was no way Kagome would forgive him for feeding her to the sharks. It just wasn't possible.

"Good question." The man fidgeted beneath the three gangsters. He knew it had been a really bad idea when he signed up to work for them. He just thought at the time that the money would prove more positive then the fall backs. Oh how wrong he had been. "You don't have a lot of options. Only two, but both are full proof."

Sesshomaru sighed in relief. Everything would work out, and it would be just in time to kill his brother before the holidays. "And they are?" He pushed suggestively.

"You could do the obvious and break the girl out. Or you could one of your lawyers to convince the court that she is more than innocent." The man smiled in accomplishment.

"What are you so happy about? Those are some shitty ideas. There has to be something else we can do." Declared Inuyasha infuriated with the hired mans outcome plans.

"Sure there are other things you can do. If you, that is, wanted to let the whole world know that you have been kidnapping girls for your private use. Murder is one thing, declaring yourself a pedophile is quite another."

"HEY! I AM NOT A PEDOPHILE!" Throwing up his arms in frustration Inuyasha stormed from the office and into a desolate lobby. The receptionists stared in fear, only stopping when the phone rang. "I am not a pedophile." He whispered to himself. His hands shook distressfully. When he felt himself calm down Inuyasha reentered the room with a look of resolution on his face. "I know what we have to do."

* * *

"Is this your first time in the joint?" Kagome's cell mate asked as she lit up a half smoked cigarette. The answer she received was not an answer at all. Just silence. "I guess so. Don't worry you'll get used to it. You're a little young to be here aren't you? I mean no offence but hun you don't look a day older than sixteen." Kagome laughed. "I take it I hit pretty close to home didn't I?"

"Sure."

"Tough chick huh? All right. I can respect that. My last roomie didn't last long, and neither will you."

"I could have told you that."

"At least you aren't stupid. Not like the last chick."

"You talk a lot."

" You mean I talk a lot for a psycho killer."

"Yeah. Something like that."

"I'll tell you what. I, my dear, am not psycho. I might be a killer but I was sane when I shot that gun."

"Well that is comforting."

"I thought it would be. So how long you in for?"

"No set date yet, but according to everyone I have talked to I am in for life, at the least."

"What the hell did you do?"

"I killed someone."

* * *

"And that's all I gotta do?"

"Yes, sir. That is all you have to do. Are you ready to pay your debts."

"Its better than death I guess. I'm ready."

"Good. You go in tomorrow. Tell them that you did it. Tell them you shot Hojo, kidnapped Kagome, and went back for the other two. Convince them and your debts are payed."

"Yeah boss, I'm in. Totally." The man twitched and tweaked. Scraping his nails up and down his left arm. Completely on something bad, and in desperate need of another fix. He really had no clue what he was signing up for, and at the moment he couldn't have cared less.

* * *

The next day. A new day. Kagome woke up next to a warm body. Screaming she jumped up only to hit her head on a steel bunk above her.

"What the hell's your problem chick?" The groggy body next to her woke from her dreamless sleep. After rubbing her head Kagome remembered the previous night.

"Sorry. I forgot."

"Whatever I'm going back to sleep." Laying back down number 42 closed her eyes and entered her deepest mind.

Kagome slipped off the cot quickly. She covered her face with her sweaty hands. Thinking back she recalled herself crying the night before. She had been so sad, and so alone. Stuck in a prison. Her, in a prison! It had only hit her as reality half way, and that was almost too much to handle. Number 42 had heard her sniffling and had come down for her bunk and hugged her. It was so... unreal, but Kagome didn't care. There was nobody for her anymore. She was in prison. In prison. No matter how many times she repeated it, she still couldn't believe that it was really happening. Number 42 had pretty much let her cry until she had fallen asleep.

But now it was a new day, and today there would be no more tears. She could handle anything they through at her. She was after all Kagome Higurashi, not Reshinio, that name meant nothing to her. Stepping towards the bar she leaned into the space between the metals and stared at the cell across from her. Suddenly a whistle was blown down the hall and a deep woman's voice echoed. "Higurashi!" The guard came to a halt in front of her and bent slightly to meet her eyes. "Back away from the bars." She whispered threateningly.

Kagome did as told almost too quickly backing right into number 42, who had moved from the bed after hearing the commotion. "What did I do?" Kagome asked sheepishly.

"No questions. Follow me."

* * *

"...and that is everything?" The detective inquired in disbelief.

"Yes, yes sir. I don't know what I was think-thinking. One minute I was loooooddking for a lay...and then...and then the next thing, the next thing I know, knew, know a d-d-dead kid is lying in fffrrront of me." Stuttering to no end, the naive drug fiend confessed to the crime he didn't commit.

"All right you heard him, cuff him boys." The tired man ran his fingers through his short head and sighed. "Why do I have a feeling that we have no choice but to do something stupid. Go get the girl." He barked in annoyance. "NOW!"

* * *

did any of you see the switch offs? please review...reviews honestly make me want to update faster and they give me a warm fuzzy feeling too! anyway tell me what you think and remember this was just a filler.

love

the sick

disturbed

redrizen2hell


	28. Spying

the moment you all have been waiting for!

UMMMM...THIS IS A VERY FLUFFY CHAPTER, ACTUALLY I THINK ITS TOO FLUFFY. SHOULD I RAISE MY RATING TO MATURE OR NOT? you tell me and be very well warned...

* * *

Chapter 28 right?

* * *

"Is that all of it?" The officer at the front desk asked Kagome irritably. He was tall, young, and from the looks of it, very tired. If it had been under different circumstances, Kagome would have even considered him good looking. She nodded to him slightly, crying, not even close to understanding how this had happened. She was being released. Why? Nobody would tell her. They just would look at her and say someone confessed...but who?

"This way please." The cuffs were off. The ugly orange jumpsuit was on its way to the prisons laundry room. Her stomach was empty, as were her tears. She was beyond hurt, beyond mad, she was furiously enraged. And her anger only heightened when she was met outside, with the sun shining and the birds chirping, by no one else but her kidnapper, her supposed protector, her soul mate, her other half. It was Inuyasha, her husband.

"Hello darling." He was scowling beneath his fake smile. His left eye twitched in what Kagome guessed was supposed to be a wink, but he had failed miserably at it. She laughed inwardly. Not a happy laugh, but instead a bitter laugh of contempt. "It's good to see you again."

She spun on her heel and faced the guard at the door. "This really isn't necessary. Can't my dad come pick me up?"

"Ma'am I don't know what you're playing at, but I think we both know that ain't gonna happen, alright?" He gave her an awkward look that she couldn't quite read.

"Please." Kagome begged. It wasn't really the thing she was used to doing, yet she couldn't think of anything else. "Please." Again she whispered. His eyes studied her and so she pleaded her case silently. Something must have triggered an instinct within him, because he gently took her upper arm and began to turn her back towards the awaiting man, then he guided her once more into the office.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled in a panic. The guard caught a clip in Inuyasha's voice that frightened him in more of a way than ever before and he started to walk faster, dragging Kagome with him. "I said HEY! And when I say something I mean SOMETHING! Stop! Now!" As made his demands, Inuyasha stomped forward. Kagome heard a familiar click behind her and she let out a frustrated sob. She halted her steps, ceasing the officer's movements as well.

"Um...I should...uh I should go with him. Thank you though, I appreciate the effort." She undid his grasp from her arm and gave him a small push. She watched him take in her change of mind, then heard her husband advance more, her last words were slurred. "Don't turn around, just keep walking. Trust me." Taking a step backward, Kagome smiled in relief as the officer took heed to her warning and kept on his way.

"I'm sorry." He said over his shoulder and then closed the door behind him.

By then Inuyasha had caught up to his wife and took hold of her wrist firmly. "Let's go. I mean it." His voice was low and dangerous, she shivered in fear as he forced her to the car. "We have a lot to talk about you and I." He directed her around the vehicle and then opened the door for her. "No funny business kiddo, okay?" No response came and he sighed. He made sure her feet were safely tucked in before he slammed the door against its holding.

Once he was behind the wheel he shifted into third gear and bolted from the sidewalk. "So where to start? How about where we left off. Do you remember? The mall? The little stump your friend Sango pulled? We together on this? Good. So do we know why all this went wrong? Too many questions? Okay...okay then how about this. I'll just tell you how it is. We didn't stick to the plan. The plan was to get married, get my inheritance, make you pop out a few heirs and then live happily ever after. But then you had to ruin it all by making a little phone call. Invite your friends over for a tea party and then wallah you are in prison. Congratulation Mrs. Reshinio! I believe you screwed up EVERYTHING!" His face was red, his teeth were barred together, and she just sat there, never said a word.

They arrived at the house a half an hour later with him still screaming like a maniac about things that didn't even concern her at all. After hauling her into the house on his shoulder like luggage, he threw her onto the couch and stalked to the kitchen. "You hungry!" He inquired loudly. His questioned only echoed back to him. "Of course you're hungry. You've been playing house in a jail cell." He mumbled under his breath, adding something about bugs. He stared at the pots and pans as if they were aliens. "This thing is what the food goes into. Uh..." Inuyasha opened the refrigerator and ogled the uncooked food.

From the other room Kagome listened curiously as a war exploded close by. She rolled her eyes and stood slowly. Breathing heavily she realized she wasn't mad anymore. Miraculously he had done it again. Made her forgive him without even trying. She made her way to him and peered around the corner just in time to see him try and crack an egg into the sink. "What...are you doing?" She breathed. Inuyasha jumped back startled and accidently smashed the egg against his own chest. The egg yoke drained down his black, cotton shirt. Frustrated to know end he habitually ran his newly gooed hand through is beautiful hair.

"Shit!" Screeching, he gritted his teeth and glared at Kagome while yellow liquid dripped off his nose.

"You're hopeless." She finally said. Their eyes connected and she became still. His features softened and he moved toward her, breaking her trance. She ripped her gaze away from his own and reached for a dish rag. They met in the middle of the kitchen, both with separate intentions. Kagome lifted the cloth to his face just as he lifted his hand to hers. He brushed a piece of ebony hair that hung at her lips. Her head was magnetically pulled to his open palm, and he cushioned it there. With his other hand he clasped the small of her back, bringing her closer to him. She kissed the bottom of his thumb and pulled away. "I can't do this. You can't do this to me."

"Do what? We're married!" He clenched his fist in mid air.

"No, we are tied together by a threat and a last name and that is it!" Kagome countered back.

Inuyasha punched the closest cupboard door, inducing a hole and a stream of blood. "I hate this day!"

"Ditto." Using the rag that she had completely forgotten, she opened the cupboard and grinned at her husbands injured hand. "Pull it out slowly, or I'll be pushing it out boy." He held the edge of the wood before yanking his hand out, the splinters biting into his skin. "Let me see." Kagome gestured to his wound. He raised it for her. "We have to wash it out."

"It's going to hurt isn't it."

"You baby."

"I'm not a baby. Even men don't like bleeding you know!"

"Gosh. I'm sorry, would you like some cheese with that whine. If you don't clean it, it will get infected. Besides you smell like egg and you look like dog doo. Do yourself a favor and take a shower." Chastising him humourously, Kagome left him in the kitchen and went up the stairs to her room. Soon following she heard stirring behind her door, the shower turn on, and a man yell something about 'it being too cold.' She chuckled uncharacteristically and went back out into the hall. She brought herself in close to the door that made a border between her and Inuyasha. He was humming something she had never heard before, but it was still comforting. As she began to think of what would come next she leaned against the sturdy wood a swift motion woke her, or so she thought, but as it turns out it was her falling into the steamy room. No fear though, she was stopped by a firm, bare chest. At first she slid at the contact of Inuyasha's wet skin but she was held in place by her husband's strong arms.

"Are you spying on me?"

Her words were jumbled into his torso, making him giggle in a childish way as his skin vibrated. His hands were on her. First they found her neck, then slid down her arms onto her waist, there he encircled her. She jerked her face back and looked up at him. "What are you doing Inuyasha? Don't get any ideas. I do not-" He silenced her protest with a strong emotion of his own. His lips whispered forbidden words against hers and he nudged her nose with the tip of his. She gripped at his slick shoulders for the strength to stand. He was taking steps, practically carrying her with him until her back met wall and she took in a deep breath. His mouth was on her neck and her hands were in his soaked hair. A burning desire quaked within her and she shuddered in his embrace. Fingers were digging into her hips, she didn't even realize that they were there. Inuyasha traveled back up to her eager lips and took control of the desperate situation in the only way he knew how. Her shirt, her dirty shirt was being torn off her body, and she finally felt excited about something. It was mind blowing. Since being kidnapped she hadn't felt as alive as she did when his hands were rubbing her rib cage in a sensual manner. Whatever was going to happen, was going to happen then, and it would change everything...

* * *

i know its short...but fluffy right? what do you think? bad...good...hey the last review made me update! no joke! so review and i'll update...don't give up on me!

ok in explanation...

mila2504...KAGOME DIDN'T KILL THE BOY! remember? paul shot him in the second or third chapter. and number 42 probably was gay...i mean wouldn't you be if you hadn't seen a dude in that many years! but she wasn't doing anything bad like that to Kagome.

anyway this girl mila got me interested in updating the day after she reviewed...so REVIEW!

love

the sick

disturbed

redrizen2hell


End file.
